UN AMOR POCO CONVENCIONAL
by CamilleJBCO
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si un chico y una chica de repente se enamoraran profundamente, pero su amor estuviera prohibido, no sólo por las situaciones que los rodean, sino por sí mismos, por la sociedad y por la vida misma? ¿Cómo luchar contra ello? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de esto? ADAPTACIÓN. Masen Incest.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ella es guapa y talentosa, está en los dulces dieciséis y jamás ha besado a nadie. Él es guapo, tiene diecisiete y está al borde de un futuro brillante. Y ahora se han enamorado. Pero el único problema es...que son hermanos.

Edward, de diecisiete años, y Bella, de dieciséis, siempre se han sentido más amigos que hermanos. Juntos han tenido que intervenir por su madre alcohólica y caprichosa para cuidar a sus tres hermanos menores. Como padres de facto de los más pequeños, Edward y Bella han tenido que crecer rápido, y el estrés de sus vidas, y la forma en que se entienden tan completamente, también los ha acercado más de lo que estarían dos hermanos normalmente. Tan cerca, de hecho, que se han enamorado. Su romance clandestino florece rápidamente a un amor profundo y desesperado. Saben que su relación está mal y que posiblemente no puede continuar. Y aun así, no pueden detener lo que se siente tan increíblemente correcto.

Mientras la historia se inclina hacia un final explosivo y chocante, sólo una cosa es segura: un amor así de devastador no tiene final feliz.

¿Cómo algo tan malo puede sentirse tan bien?

"Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir." Anónimo.

* * *

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 1._**

**_(...) subiendo las estrechas escaleras de madera de dos en dos, ignorando el saludo de mamá, busco a la única persona con la que me gustaba hablar, pero cuando noto la puerta de madera abierta de su cuarto vacío, recuerdo que está atorada en alguna cosa después de la escuela y mi pecho se desinfla._**

Bueno, aquí les dejo el prólogo de esta historia.

Como pueden ver, en su temática tratará con el incesto, así que si no les gusta eso, absténganse de leer.

Es una historia extraña pero conmovedora, si son abiertos de mente, seguro la amarán.

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único." Agatha Christie.**_

**Capítulo I**

**Edward's POV**

Miro los pequeñas carcasas crujientes y quemadas de los insectos, desparramadas a través de la pintura blanca descascarada del borde de la ventana.

Es difícil creer que estuvieron vivos alguna vez. Me pregunto cómo sería ser aprisionado es una caja de cristal sin aire, horneado lentamente por dos largos meses por el despiadado sol, capaz de ver al exterior, el viento agitando los árboles verdes justo enfrente de ti, lanzarte una y otra vez contra la pared invisible que sella herméticamente todo lo que es real y vivo y necesario hasta que finalmente sucumbes: chamuscado, exhausto, abrumado por la imposibilidad de la tarea. ¿En qué punto una mosca deja de intentar escapar a través de una ventana cerrada? ¿Son sus instintos de supervivencia los que la mantienen intentando hasta que es no es físicamente capaz de más? O ¿Finalmente aprende después de demasiados choques que no hay manera de salir? ¿En qué punto decides que suficiente es suficiente? Alejo mis ojos de las pequeñas carcasas y trato de enfocarme en la masa de ecuaciones cuadráticas en el pizarrón.

Una delgada capa de sudor cubre mi piel, atrapando mechones de cabello contra mi frente, pegándose a mi camisa de la escuela. El sol ha estado derramándose a través de las ventanas de tamaño industrial toda la tarde y estoy sentado tontamente ante su total resplandor, medio cegado por sus poderosos rayos. La elevación de la silla plástica se entierra dolorosamente en mi espalda, mientras me siento semi reclinado con una pierna extendida y los talones apoyados en contra de un radiador recargado en la pared.

Los puños de mi camisa cuelgan sueltos alrededor de mis muñecas, manchadas con tinta y mugre. La página vacía me mira, dolorosamente blanca, mientras trabajo en ecuaciones, escribiendo a mano de manera letárgica y apenas legible. El lápiz se desliza y se resbala de mis dedos pegajosos; despego la lengua de mi paladar y trato de tragar. No puedo. He estado sentado así la mayor parte de una hora, pero sé que tratar de encontrar una posición más cómoda es inútil. Demoro demasiado en las sumas, ladeando la punta de mi lápiz de modo que quede pegada al papel y hace un débil sonido de ralladura; si termino demasiado rápido no tendré nada que hacer además de mirar moscas muertas de nuevo.

Me duele la cabeza.

El aire está pesado, impregnado con la transpiración de 32 adolescentes abarrotando un acalorado salón de clases.

Hay un peso sobre mi pecho que me dificulta respirar. Es algo más que este cuarto árido, este aire rancio. El peso descendió el martes, en el momento en que caminé a través de las puertas de la escuela, de vuelta a encarar otro año escolar. La semana no ha terminado y ya siento que he estado aquí toda la eternidad. Entre las paredes de la escuela, el tiempo fluye como cemento. Nada ha cambiado. La gente aún es la misma: rostros vacíos, sonrisas desafiantes. Mis ojos se deslizan a través de ellos mientras entro a los salones de clase y sus miradas pasan a través de mí. Estoy aquí pero no aquí.

Los maestros me anotan en el registro pero ninguno me ve, porque hace tiempo que he perfeccionado el arte de ser invisible.

Hay una profesora de inglés, la señorita Platt. Alguna joven brillante con un maravilloso cabello color caramelo agarrado con un elegante broche café, piel clara y pequeños aros de oro en sus orejas. Parece alarmantemente fuera de lugar en una escuela llena de profesores cansados de mediana edad y de rostros delineados con amargura y decepción. Sin duda alguna, como esta americana hermosa y alegre, ellos entraron a la profesión llenos de esperanza y vigor, determinados a hacer la diferencia, prestar atención a Gandhi y ser el cambio que quieren ver en el mundo. Ahora, después de décadas de políticas, la burocracia de la escuela y control de masas, la mayoría se ha rendido y están esperando el retiro temprano, con crema pastelera y té en la sala de profesores como punto culminante del día.

Pero la nueva profesora no ha tenido el beneficio del tiempo. De hecho, no se ve mucho mayor que algunos de sus pupilos en el salón. Un grupo de chicos hacen estallar una carcofonía de silbidos de admiración hasta que ella se gira para encararlos, mirándolos fijamente hasta que comienzan a parecer incómodos y apartan las miradas. No obstante, surge una estampida cuando ella ordena que todos dispongan los escritorios en un semicírculo y con todos los empujones, juegos de pelea, golpes ruidosos entre escritorios y deslizamiento de sillas, tiene suerte de que nadie salga lastimado. A pesar del caos, la señorita Platt parece imperturbable; cuando finalmente todos se calman, mira alrededor del ralo círculo y sonríe con alegría.

—Mucho mejor, ahora puedo verlos apropiadamente y todos pueden verme. Espero que arreglen el salón antes de que llegue, y no olviden que los escritorios necesitan regresar a sus lugares al término de cada clase. Cualquiera que se vaya antes de hacer su parte, tomará toda la responsabilidad por toda la semana ¿Soy clara?

Su voz es firme, pero parece no tener malicia. Su mirada sugiere que podría tener sentido del humor. Los murmullos y las quejas de los usuales buscapleitos están sorpresivamente en silencio.

Entonces anuncia que tomaremos turnos para presentarnos. Después de exponer su amor por los viajes, su nuevo perro y su carrera previa de publicidad, se gira a la chica de su derecha.

Con disimulo, deslizo mi reloj al interior de mi muñeca y enfoco mis ojos sobre los segundos que pasan relampagueantemente. Todo el día he estado esperando esto, el final del período, y ahora que está aquí puedo casi escucharlo. Todo el día he estado contando las horas, las clases, hasta esto. Ahora, todo lo que queda son minutos, y aún parecen interminables. Estoy haciendo la suma en mi cabeza: calculando el número de segundos antes de la última campanada. Con sorpresa me doy cuenta de que Mike, el idiota de mi derecha, está balbuceando algo acerca de deportes de nuevo, casi todos en el salón han volteado. Cuando Mike finalmente cierra la boca después de hablar acerca de béisbol de repente hay silencio. Alzo la vista para encontrar a la señorita Platt mirándome directamente.

—Paso —examino mi uña del dedo pulgar y automáticamente mascullo mi respuesta usual sin levantar la mirada. Pero para mi horror, ella no capta la indicación. ¿No ha leído mi expediente? Aún está mirándome.

—Me temo que pocas actividades en mis clases son opcionales —me informa.

Hay risas disimuladas en el grupo de Tyler.

—Entonces estaremos aquí todo el día.

— ¿No se lo dijeron? Él no habla inglés.

—O algún otro idioma... —risas.

— ¡Marciano, quizá!

La profesora los silencia con una mirada.

—Me temo que no es como funcionan las cosas en mis clases.

Le sigue otro largo silencio.

Juego nerviosamente con la esquina de mi libreta; los ojos de la clase me queman la cara. El estable tic-tac del reloj de pared se ahoga con el fuerte sonido de los latidos de mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome tu nombre? —su voz se ha suavizado ligeramente.

Me toma un momento deducir por qué. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi mano izquierda ha dejado de jugar nerviosamente con mi libreta y ahora está vibrando contra la página vacía. Me apresuro a deslizar mi mano debajo del escritorio, murmuro mi nombre y miro esperanzado a mi vecino. Él se introduce ávidamente en su monólogo sin darle a la profesora tiempo de protestar, pero veo que ella da un paso atrás. Ahora lo sabe. El dolor en mi pecho se desvanece a un dolor mitigado y mis mejillas ardientes de enfrían. El resto de la hora lo ocupamos en un animado debate acerca de los méritos de estudiar a Shakespeare. La señorita Platt no me invita a participar de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente suena el último timbre a través del edificio, la clase se disuelve en el caos. Cierro de golpe mi libro de texto, meto mis cosas en mi mochila, me levanto y salgo del salón rápidamente, zambulléndome en la refriega para llegar a tiempo a casa. A lo largo del corredor principal hay alumnos sobreexitados saliendo en tropel por las puertas, para unirse a la delgada corriente de la gente: me chocan y golpean hombros, codos, mochilas, pies..., logro llegar a una escalera, luego a la siguiente, y antes de casi cruzar el pasillo principal, siento una mano en mi brazo.

—Masen, una palabra —Banner, mi tutor formal.

Siento mis pulmones desinflarse. El profesor de cabello canoso con la cara hueca y arrugada me lleva a un salón vacío, me indica un asiento y entonces se encarama incómodamente en la esquina de un escritorio de madera.

—Edward, estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que este es un año particularmente importante para ti.

El nivel A de lectura otra vez. Doy un ligero asentimiento, forzándome a mí mismo a encontrar la mirada de mi tutor.

— ¡También es el comienzo de un nuevo año académico! —anuncia Banner brillantemente, como si necesitara recordarme ese hecho—. Nuevos comienzos, un nuevo comienzo...Edward, sabemos que no siempre encuentras fáciles las cosas, pero estamos esperando cosas grandiosas de ti este semestre. Siempre has sido excelente en el trabajo escrito, y eso es maravilloso, pero ahora estás en tu último año y esperamos que nos muestres que eres capaz en otras áreas.

Otro asentimiento. Una mirada involuntaria hacia la puerta. No estoy seguro de que me guste el rumbo que está tomando la conversación. El señor Banner da un pesado suspiro.

—Edward, si quieres entrar en UCL **(1)**, sabes que es vital que comiences a tomar un papel más activo en clase...

Asiento de nuevo.

— ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo aquí?

Aclaro mi garganta.

—Sí.

—Participación en clases, unirte a discusiones grupales, contribuir a las lecciones, responder de verdad cuando hagan una pregunta, levantar tu mano de tanto en tanto. Es todo lo que pedimos, Tus notas han sido impecables, no hay quejas ahí.

Silencio.

Me duele la cabeza otra vez. ¿Cuánto más va a durar?

—Pareces distraído. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

—Sí.

—Bien, suerte. Tienes un gran potencial y odiaríamos ver que se desperdiciara. Si necesitas ayuda de nuevo, sabes que podemos arreglarlo.

Siento que el calor sube a mis mejillas.

—N-no, está bien, realmente. Gracias de cualquier forma —recojo mi mochila, lanzo la correa sobre mi cabeza y a través de mi pecho y me dirijo a la puerta.

—Edward —el señor Banner me llama mientras camino—, solo piénsalo.

Al fin.

Me dirijo hacia Bexham, la escuela rápidamente desaparece detrás de mí.

Son casi las cuatro en punto y el sol aún está ardiendo, la brillante luz blanca rebota a los lados de los coches, los cuales la reflejan en rayos desarticulados, el calor hace que el alquitrán brille tenuemente. La autopista está llena de tráfico, gases de tubos de escape, bocinas sonoras, rutas escolares y ruido.

He estado esperando este momento desde que la alarma me despertó en la mañana, pero ahora estoy aquí y siento un extraño vacío. Es como ser un niño de nuevo, bajar ruidosamente las escaleras para encontrar que Santa se ha olvidado de llenar los calcetines; sólo que Santa, de hecho, está borracho en el sofá en el cuarto frontal, yaciendo comatoso con otros tres amigos. He estado enfocándome tan duro en salir de la escuela, que parece que he olvidado qué hacer ahora que he escapado.

El júbilo que estaba esperando no se materializa y me siento perdido, desnudo, como si hubiera anticipado algo maravilloso y de repente olvidara qué era.

Caminando por la calle, entretejiendo dentro y fuera de la multitud, trato de pensar en algo, lo que sea, para encontrarlo.

En un esfuerzo por sacudirme de mi extraño humor, troto a través del agrietado pavimento, pasando piedras y basura de la cuneta; la calmada brisa de septiembre levanta el cabello de la nuca de mi cuello, la delgada suela de mis deportivas se mueve silenciosamente sobre el pavimento. Aflojo mi corbata, tirando el nudo hacia el medio de mi pecho y desabrocho los botones superiores de mi camisa. Siempre es bueno estirar mis piernas al final de un largo e insípido día en Belmont; evadir, rozar y saltar sobre fruta embarrada y los vegetales aplastados que los puestos de mercado dejaron atrás. Giro la esquina, entrando al familiar camino estrecho con sus dos hileras de pequeñas casas de ladrillo, estrechándose gradualmente colina arriba.

Esta es la calle en la que he vivido los últimos cinco años. Únicamente nos mudamos a la casa de la junta después de que nuestro padre se fue a Australia con su nueva esposa y la manutención de sus hijos se detuvo. Antes, nuestra casa había sido una dilapidada casa rentada en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero en una de las áreas agradables. Nunca fuimos ricos, no con un poeta como padre, pero de alguna manera las cosas fueron más fáciles de muchas formas. Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora nuestra casa es el número 62 de Bexham Road; un cubo gris de estuco de dos pisos y tres dormitorios, densamente intercalada en medio de una larga línea de casas, con botellas de refresco y latas de cerveza brotando entre las malas hierbas, entre el portón roto y la puerta de un naranja desvaído.

La calle es tan estrecha que los autos, con sus ventanas cerradas o sus guardabarros abollados, tienen que estacionarse con dos ruedas sobre el borde de la acera, haciendo más fácil caminar por el centro de la calle que sobre el pavimento. Pateando una botella de plástico aplastada de la cuneta, la regateo, el golpeteo de mis zapatos y la reja de un plástico roto contra el alquitrán, hace eco a mi alrededor, uniéndose pronto una carcofonía: los ladridos de un perro, gritos de niños jugando un partido de fútbol y el reggae bullicioso de una ventana abierta.

Mi mochila rebota y se sacude contra mis muslos y siento que algo de mi malestar se disipa. Mientras troto, paso a los jugadores de fútbol, una figura familiar pasa a los defensores de la portería e intercambio la botella de plástico por la pelota; fácilmente esquivo a los chicos enfundados en sus grandes camisetas del Arsenal mientras siguen gritando protestas. El castaño se tira en picado hacia mí: un pequeño payaso castaño con un par de hoyuelos graciosos decorando sus mejillas, la que una vez fue una camisa blanca de escuela ahora está manchada con mugre y cuelga sobre sus pantalones descosidos. Se las ingenia para adelantarme, corriendo hacia atrás tan rápido como puede, gritando a voz en cuello.

—A mí Ed, a mí, Ed, ¡Pásamela!

Lo hago con una carcajada, y gritando triunfante, mi hermano de ocho años agarra la pelota y corre hacia sus compañeros gritando:

— ¡Se la quité, se la quité! ¿Vieron?

Entro con fuerza a la casa relativamente fresca, encorvo mi espalda contra la puerta de enfrente para tranquilizar mi aliento y saco el cabello mojado de mi frente. Enderezándome, me abro camino hacia el comedor, mis pies evitan automáticamente la variedad de blazers descartados, bolsos con libros y zapatos de escuela tirados en el estrecho corredor. Encuentro a Alice en la cocina sobre el mostrador, tratando de alcanzar una caja de Cheerios de la alacena. Se congela cuando me ve, con una mano en la caja y sus ojos azules abiertos con culpa debajo de su fleco.

— ¡Bella olvidó mi merienda hoy!

Me abalanzo hacia ella con un gruñido, la agarro de la cintura con un brazo y la balanceo de arriba abajo mientras ella grita con una mezcla de terror y deleite, con su largo cabello negro desplegándose debajo de ella. Entonces la dejo sin ceremonia sobre una silla de la cocina y bajo de un golpe la caja de cereales, la botella de leche, un tazón y una cuchara.

—Mitad del tazón, no más —le advierto levantando un dedo—. Cenaremos temprano esta noche; tengo toneladas de tarea que hacer.

— ¿Cuándo? —Alice suena poco convencida, esparciendo aros cubiertos de azocar a través de la mesa barata de roble que es la pieza central de nuestra desordenada cocina. A pesar del revisado juego de "reglas de la casa" que Bella pegó en la puerta del refrigerador, es claro que Emmett no ha tocado los cubos de basura rebosantes hace días, James ni siquiera ha comenzado a lavar los platos del desayuno apilados en el fregadero y Alice, una vez más, ha perdido su escoba miniatura y sólo ha tenido éxito en agregar migajas a las que ya hay en el piso.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunto.

—Alistándose.

Vacío mis pulmones con un suspiro y dejo la cocina, subiendo las estrechas escaleras de madera de dos en dos, ignorando el saludo de mamá, busco a la única persona con la que me gustaba hablar, pero cuando noto la puerta de madera abierta de su cuarto vacío, recuerdo que está atorada en alguna cosa después de la escuela y mi pecho se desinfla. En lugar de eso, regreso al familiar sonido de Magic FM tocando música ruidosa a través de la puerta abierta del baño.

Mi madre está inclinada sobre el lavado hacia el espejo embarrado y roto, dando toques finales a su máscara de pestañas y sacando hilos invisibles del frente de su ajustado vestido plateado. El aire está cargado con el olor del fijador para cabello y perfume. Cuando me ve aparecer tras su reflejo, sus brillantes labios pintados se alzan y se abren en una sonrisa de aparente deleite.

— ¡Hola, niño bonito!

Le baja el volumen a la radio, se gira para encararme y me extiende un brazo para un beso. Sin moverme de la entrada, beso el aire, un involuntario ceño fruncido delineado entre mis cejas. Ella comienza a reír.

— ¡Mírate, de regreso al uniforme y casi tan desaliñado como los chicos! Necesitas un corte de pelo, dulzura. Oh querido ¿Qué es esa apariencia atormentada?

Me recargo en el marco de la puerta, arrastrando mi blazer por el suelo.

—Es la tercera vez esta semana, mamá —protesto cansadamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo perderme esto. ¡Marco finalmente firmó el contrato para el nuevo restaurante y quiere que salgamos a celebrar! —abre su boca en una exclamación de deleite y cuando mi expresión no se derrite, cambia velozmente de tema—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?

Pongo una cara cansada.

—Grandioso, mamá. Como siempre.

— ¡Maravilloso! —exclama, eligiendo ignorar el sarcasmo en mi voz. Si hay una cosa que en mi madre destaca, es en cuidar sus propios asuntos—. Sólo un año ahora...ni eso, y serás libre de la escuela y de todas esas tonterías —su sonrisa se amplia—. ¡Tan pronto cumplas dieciocho por fin serás realmente el hombre de la casa!

Inclino mi cabeza contra la puerta. El hombre de la casa. Ha estado llamándome así desde que tenía doce, desde que papá se fue. Volteándose hacia el espejo, junta sus senos debajo del vestido de escote bajo.

— ¿Cómo luzco? Hoy me pagaron y me fui de compras —me da una mirada traviesa, como si fuéramos conspiradores en su pequeña extravagancia—. Mira estas sandalias doradas, ¿no estás hermosas, cariño?

Soy incapaz de regresar la sonrisa. Me pregunto cuánto se ha gastado ya del sueldo del mes. La terapia de compras ha sido su adicción por años. Mamá se aferra desesperadamente a su juventud, al tiempo en que su belleza giraba cabezas en la calle; pero su apariencia está desapareciendo rápidamente, su cara se avejentó prematuramente por años de una dura vida, la Elizabeth de antes ya no existía y ella no lo podía aceptar.

—Luces bien —respondo robóticamente.

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco.

—Edward, vamos, no seas así, necesito tu ayuda esta noche. Marco va a llevarme a un lugar realmente especial, ya sabes, ¿el lugar recién abierto en Stratton Road frente al cine?

—Ok, ok. Está bien, diviértete.

Con un considerable esfuerzo, borro el ceño fruncido y me las ingenio para mantener el resentimiento fuera de mi voz.

No hay nada particularmente malo con Marco. De la larga retahíla de hombres con los que mi madre ha estado involucrada desde que mi papá se fue con una de sus colegas, Marco ha sido el más inofensivo. Es nueve años menor que ella y el propietario del restaurante donde ella trabaja como jefa de meseras. Actualmente, está separado de su esposa. Pero como cada ligue de mamá, él parece poseer el mismo extraño poder que todos los hombres tienen sobre ella, la habilidad de transformarla en una chica nerviosa, coqueta y aduladora, desesperada por gasta cada centavo duramente ganado en regalos innecesarios para su "hombre" y en vestimenta muy ajustada y reveladora.

Esta noche son casi las cinco en punto y su cara ya brilla con anticipación mientras se rejuvenece para la cena, sin duda, habiendo pasado la última hora preocupándose sobre qué usar. Echando hacia atrás su reciente permanente rubia, ahora está experimentando con algún peinado exótico y me pide rápidamente el collar de diamantes falso (un regalo de Marco) que ella jura que es real. Su curvilínea figura se ajusta a un vestido que si hija de dieciséis años no se pondría ni muerta, y el comentario "una vieja vestida de jovencita" regularmente oído de nuestros vecinos de los jardines de enfrente, hace eco en mis oídos.

Cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio tras de mí y me inclino contra ella por uno momentos, disfrutando este pequeño pedazo de alfombra que es mío. No solía ser un dormitorio, solo una pequeña bodega con una escasa ventana, pero me las arreglé para apretujar una cama plegable aquí hace tres años, cuando me di cuenta de que compartir litera con hermanos tiene serios inconvenientes. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde puedo estar completamente solo: sin compañeros con ojos conocedores y sonrisas burlonas; sin maestros disparándome preguntas; sin gritos, ni cuerpos apretujados. Y hay un pequeño oasis de tiempo antes de que nuestra madre salga a su cita y la cena esté en camino y las peleas cobre comida, tarea y hora de dormir comiencen.

Dejo caer mi mochila y mi blazer al piso, me saco los zapatos de una patada y me siento en la cama con la espalda en la pared y las rodillas dobladas enfrente de mí. Mi espacio generalmente ordenado evidencia todos los signos frenéticos de una alarma a prueba de dormilones: reloj tumbado en el piso, cama sin hacer, silla cubierta con ropa descartada, piso con libros y papeles tirados que se han desparramado de las pilas de mi escritorio. Las paredes descascaradas estás desnudas, excepto por una pequeña fotografía instantánea de nosotros siete, tomada durante nuestras vacaciones anuales en Blackpool, dos meses antes de que papá se fuera. Alice aún era una bebé, está sobre el regazo de mamá, la cara de Emmett está embarrada con helado de chocolate, James está colgando a un lado de una banca, y Bella está tratando de halarlo del respaldo. Las únicas caras visibles son las de papá y la mía: tenemos nuestros brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Rara vez veo esa foto, a pesar de haberla rescatado de la hoguera de mamá. Pero me gusta la sensación de tenerla cerca, un recordatorio de que aquellos tiempos más felices no fueron simplemente un fragmento de mi imaginación.

* * *

**(1)** University College London = Escuela Universitaria de Londres. Cuarta mejor universidad del mundo.

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 2._**

**_Antes que cualquier cosa, estaba Edward._**

**_Cuando miro hacia atrás en mi vida, a los dieciséis años y medio, Edward siempre estuvo ahí._**

Publicaré dos capítulos semanales, si hay tiempo, tal vez tres.

Bueno estos capítulos son medio larguitos pero la historia es genial.

Todavía no veremos romance ni nada por el estilo, pero llegaremos a conocer la vida de estos personajes, que es bastante dura y poco a poco llegaremos a ese punto.

Hoy, todo mi amor está dedicado a **My Chemical Romance**, una de mis bandas favoritas, me enseñaron grandes cosas y ahora se han separado, los extrañaré y los amaré por siempre.

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"La soledad es muy hermosa... cuando se tiene alguien a quien decírselo." Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**_

**Capítulo II**

**Bella's POV**

Mis llaves se atascan en la cerradura de nuevo. Maldigo, luego pateo la puerta de la forma habitual. En el momento en que salgo del sol de la tarde y entro en el pasillo oscuro, tengo la sensación de que las cosas están un poco salvajes. Como era de esperar, la sala es un vertedero: paquetes de papas fritas, bolsos con libros, cartas de la escuela y tareas abandonadas y esparcidas a lo largo de la alfombra. James está comiendo Cheerios directamente de la caja, tratando de lanzar cereal a través de la habitación hacia la boca abierta de Alice.**  
**

— ¡Bella, Bella, mira lo que puede hacer James! —me grita Alice con emoción, mientras me quito el blazer y la corbata en la puerta—. ¡Puede hacerlos entrar en mi boca desde allí!

A pesar de la confusión del cereal pisado en la alfombra, no puedo evitar reír.

Mi hermana pequeña de cinco años es la niña más linda de la historia. Con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas de un color rosado por la emoción, aún ligeramente redondeadas con la grasa de bebé, su cara se ilumina con una suave inocencia. Desde que perdió sus dientes delanteros, ha comenzado a meter la punta de la lengua a través del espacio cuando sonríe. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura cuelga hacia atrás, ondulado, fino y tan negro como la medianoche. Debajo de un fleco descuidado, sus grandes ojos llevan una mirada permanentemente sorprendida, del color de las aguas profundas. Se ha cambiado su uniforme por un vestido de flores de verano de color rosa, su actual favorito, y salta de un pie a otro, encantada con las travesuras de su hermano adolescente.

Me dirijo a James con una sonrisa.

—Parece que los dos han tenido una tarde muy productiva gracias a su juego. Espero que recuerdes dónde guardamos la aspiradora.

James responde lanzando un puñado de cereales en dirección a Alice. Por un momento, creo que él sólo va a ignorarme, pero luego declara:

—No es cualquier un juego, es tiro al blanco. A mamá no le importa, está con su chico amoroso esta noche, otra vez, y para la hora en que llegue a casa, estará muy perdida para darse cuenta.

Abro la boca para protestar por la elección de palabras de James, pero Alice lo está incitando, y viendo que él no está de mal humor ni tampoco está discutiendo, decido dejarlo pasar y colapso en el sofá.

Mi hermano de trece años ha cambiado en los últimos meses.: el crecimiento acelerado del verano ha acentuado su ya delgado cuerpo, se ha cortado el pelo rubio para mostrar el diamante falso en su oreja y sus ojos cafés se han endurecido. Algo ha cambiado en sus modales también. El niño todavía está ahí, pero sepultado bajo una dureza desconocida: el cambio alrededor de los ojos, la línea desafiante de su mandíbula, la dura risa sin alegría...Sin embargo, durante breves instantes reales como estos, cuando sólo se está divirtiendo, la máscara se desliza un poco y veo a mi hermano pequeño otra vez.

— ¿Edward está haciendo la cena esta noche? —pregunto.

—Obviamente.

—Cena...—la mano de Alice vuela a su boca, alarmada—. Edward dijo una última advertencia.

—Estaba echándose un farol —James trata de prevenirla, pero ella se aleja por el pasillo hacia la cocina al galope, siempre deseosa de complacer.

Me siento en el sofá bostezando y James comienza a golpear los cereales en mi frente.

— ¡Cuidado! Eso es todo lo que tenemos por la mañana y no creo que se coman en el suelo —me pongo de pie—. Vamos, vamos a ver lo que Edward está cocinando.

—Maldita pasta, ¿qué cosa hace siempre? —James lanza la caja abierta de cereales al sillón, derramando la mitad de su contenido a través de los cojines. Su buen humor se evapora al instante.

—Bueno, tal vez podrías comenzar a aprender a cocinas. Entonces los tres podríamos turnarnos.

James me lanza una mirada condescendiente y se va con paso majestuoso delante de mí hacia la cocina.

—Fuera, Emmett. Te dije que llevaras el balón fuera de la habitación —Edward tiene una olla hirviendo en una mano y está tratando de mover a Emmett a través de la puerta con la otra mano.

— ¡Gol! —grita Emmett, pateando la pelota bajo la mesa. La atrapo, la lanzo al pasillo y agarro a Emmett mientras intenta pasarme corriendo.

— ¡Ayuda, ayuda, me está estrangulando! —grita, actuando como si se estuviera asfixiando.

Hago maniobras para dejarlo en su silla.

— ¡Siéntate!

Cumple al ver la comida, agarrando el cuchillo y el tenedor, tocando un redoble de tambores en la mesa. Alice ríe y coge sus cubiertos para imitarlo.

—No lo hagas —le advierto.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y por un momento parece castigada. Alice es amorosa y dócil, mientras que Emmett siempre está lleno de energía y picardía. Como consecuencia de ello, siempre es testigo de que su hermano se salga con la suya. Moviéndome rápidamente alrededor de la cocina, saco los platos, vierto el agua y devuelvo los ingredientes para cocinar a sus respectivos lugares.

—Está bien, vamos, todo el mundo

Edward ha servido cuatro platos normales y un plato color rosa de Barbie. Pasta con queso, pasta con queso y salsa, pasta con salsa pero sin queso, brócoli (que James ni Emmett van a tocar) astutamente oculto alrededor de los lados.

—Hola —cojo su manga antes de que se dirija de nuevo a la cocina y le sonrío—. ¿Estás bien?

—He estado en casa dos horas y ya se han vuelto locos —me lanza una mirada exagerada de desesperación y me río.

— ¿Mamá ya se fue?

Él asiente.

— ¿Recordaste la leche?

—Sí, pero tenemos que hacer unas compras adecuadas.

—Iré mañana después de la escuela —Edward da vuelta a tiempo para pillar a Emmett saltando por la puerta.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Terminé, terminé! ¡Ya no tengo hambre!

— ¿Emmett, te sentarías a la mesa como una persona normal y comerías tu comida? —Edward comienza a subir la voz.

— ¡Pero a Ben y Erik sólo les dejaron estar afuera otra media hora! —grita Emmett en señal de protesta, con la cara escarlata.

— ¡Son las seis y media! ¡No vas a colver afuera esta noche!

Emmett se lanza de nuevo a su silla con furia, con los brazos cruzados y las rodillas dobladas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Te odio!

Edward hace caso omiso sabiamente de las payasadas de Emmett y en cambio dirige su atención a Alice, que ha renunciado a intentar usar un tenedor y se está comiendo el espagueti con los dedos, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza y succionando cada hebra por la parte inferior.

—Mira —le muestra Edward—, lo enrollas así...

— ¡Pero no dejan de caerse!

—Simplemente trata con un poco a la vez.

—No puedo —se lamenta—. Edward, ¿lo cortarías para mí?

—Alice, necesitas aprender...

— ¡Pero con los dedos es más fácil!

El lugar de James permanece vacío mientras hace su camino alrededor de la cocina, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los gabinetes.

—Déjame ahorrarte algo de tiempo: la única comida que nos queda está en la mesa —dice Edward, recogiendo su tenedor—. Y no he puesto nada de arsénico en ella, por lo que es poco probable que te mate.

—Genial, ¿entonces mamá se ha olvidado de dejarnos algo de dinero para Asda **(1)** otra vez? Bueno, por supuesto está bien para ella, su chico amoroso la lleva al Ritz.

—Su nombre es Marco —señala Edward por detrás de un bocado se comida—. Llamarlo así no te hace sonar genial.

Tragando mi bocado, me las arreglo para llamar la atención de Edward y dar una sacudida de cabeza apenas perceptible. Tengo la sensación de que James se está preparabdo para una discusión, y Edward por lo general, tan experto en esquivar la confrontación, se ve cansado y al borde y parece estarse dirigiendo a ciegas a una colisión frontal esta noche. James cierra la última alacena con tal fuerza que todo el mundo salta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tratando de sonar genial? No soy el único atrapado en un salpicadero porque su madre está demasiado ocupada extendiendo sus piernas para...

Edward está fuera de su silla en un instante. Me abalanzo hacia él y fallo. Él se lanza sobre James y lo agarra por el cuello, golpeándolo contra la nevera.

—Hablas así delante de los pequeños otra vez y yo...

— ¿Tú, qué? —James tiene la mano de su hermano mayor alrededor de su garganta, y a pesar de la sonrisa rrogante, reconozco un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

Edward nunca antes lo ha amenazado físicamente, pero en los últimos meses su relación se ha deteriorado. James ha empezado a resentir a Edward más y más profundamente por razones que cuesta entender. Sin embargo, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, de alguna manera se las arregla para mantener en alto la expresión de burla, la mirada de condescendencia por el hermano casi cinco años mayor que él.

De repente, Edward parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Suelta a James y salta hacia atrás, sorprendido por su propia explosión. James se endereza, una mueca lenta se arrastra a sus labios.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensé. Cobarde. Justo como en la escuela.

Ha ido demasiado lejos. Emmett está en silencio, masticando lentamente, sus ojos cautelosos. Alice está mirando ansiosamente a Edward, tirando su oído nerviosamente, su comida olvidada. Edward está mirando la puerta vacía a través de la cual James acaba de salir. Se limpia las manos en sus pantalones y se toma un tiempo para estabilizar su respiración antes de volverse a enfrentar a Emmett y Alice.

—Hey, vamos muchachos, terminemos —su voz tiembla con falsa alegría.

Los ojos de Emmett dudan.

— ¿Estabas a punto de darle un puñetazo?

— ¡No! —Edward se ve profundamente afectado—. No, por supuesto que no, Em. Nunca le habría hecho daño a James. Nunca les haría daño a ninguno de ustedes. ¡Por Dios!

Emmett regresa a su comida, sin estar tan convencido. Alice no dice nada, solemnemente se chupa los dedos para limpiarlos; el resentimiento silencioso irradia en sus ojos.

Edward no vuelve a su asiento. En lugar de eso, parece perdido, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios, su rostro trabajando. Me recuesto en mi silla y extiendo la mano hasta su brazo.

—Él solo estaba intentando acabar contigo, como siempre...

Él no responde. En cambio, toma otra respiración profunda antes de mirarme y decir:

— ¿Acabar con esta familia, dices tú?

—Claro que no.

—Gracias —fuerza una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de salir de la habitación.

Momentos más tarde, escucho que la puerta de su dormitorio se cierra.

Me las arreglo para persuadir a Emmett y Alice de que terminen su comida, y luego pongo en la nevera el plato que Edward apenas tocó. James puede comerse el pan duro del mostrador, para lo que me importa. Le doy un baño a Alice y obligo a un Emmett protestante a que tome una ducha. Después de aspirar la habitación del frente, decido que irse temprano a la cama no les haría ningún daño e ignoro deliberadamente las protestas furiosas de Emmett acerca de que todavía queda luz del sol de tarde. Mientras los beso cuando se acuestan, Alice pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sostiene por un momento.

— ¿Por qué James odia a Ed? —susurra.

Retrocedo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Cariño, James no odia a Ed —le digo con cuidado—, James sólo ha estado de mal humor estos días.

Sus profundos ojos azules se inundan con alivio.

— ¿Entonces se quieren de verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y todos te quieres a ti —la beso en la frente—. Buenas noches.

Confisco el Gameboy de Emmett y los dejo escuchando un audio libro, luego hago mi camino hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, donde una escalera conduce al ático del tamaño de una caja, y le grito a James para que baje el volumen de la música. El año pasado, después de una queja lastimosa tras tener que compartir una habitación con sus hermanos menores, Edward le ayudó a James a limpiar toda la basura que dejaron los antiguos propietarios en el anteriormente inutilizado ático diminuto. A pesar de que el espacio es demasiado pequeño para ponerse de pie en forma correcta, es la madriguera de James, la guarida privada en la que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando está en casa, con sus paredes inclinadas pintadas de negro y cubiertas con chicas rockeras, las tablas secas y crujientes del suelo cubiertas con una alfombra persa que Edward desenterró de alguna tienda de caridad. Aislado del resto de la casa por una escalera empinada que Emmett y Alice tienen estrictamente prohibido subir, es el escondite perfecto para alguien como James.

La música se desvanecer en un monótono ruido cuando finalmente cierro la puerta de mi habitación y empiezo mi tarea.

La casa está tranquila, por fin. Escucho que el audio libro llega a su fin y el aire se queda en silencio. Mi reloj indica las 8:20 pm, y el crepúsculo dorado de veranillo se está desvaneciendo rápidamente. La noche está cayendo, las farolas se encienden una después de la otra, lanzando una luz fúnebre sobre el libro de ejercicios frente a mí. Termino los ejercicios de comprensión y me encuentro mirando mi propio reflejo en la ventana oscura. En un impulso, me pongo de pie y salgo al rellano. Golpeo tentativamente. Si hubiera sido yo, probablemente habría salido de la casa, pero Edward no es así. Es demasiado maduro, demasiado sensible. Ni una sola vez en todas las noches desde que papá se fue ha salido furioso, ni siquiera cuando Emmett pegó su cabello con melaza y luego se negó a tomar un baño, o cuando Alice sollozó durante horas y horas porque alguien le había hecho un mohicano **(2)** a su muñeca.

Sin embargo, las cosas han ido cuesta abajo últimamente. Incluso antes de su metamorfosis adolescente, James era propenso a un berrinche cada vez que mamá salía de noche. El consejero de la escuela afirmó que se culpaba a sí mismo por la ausencia de papá, que todavía albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera regresar y por lo tanto, se sentía profundamente amenazado por alguien que está intentando tomar el lugar de su padre.

Personalmente, siempre sospeché que era algo mucho más simple: a James no le gusta que los más pequeños reciban toda la atención por ser chiquitos y lindos, ni que Edward y yo les digamos a todos qué hacer, mientras que él está atrapado en la tierra de las normas, el arquetípico hijo del medio sin socio en el crimen. Ahora que James se ha ganado el respeto necesario en la escuela por unirse a una banda que se escapa por las puertas a fumar hierba en el parque local a la hora del almuerzo, se resiente con amargura al hecho de que en casa todavía sea considerado uno de los niños. Cuando mamá sale, lo que está haciendo más frecuente, Edward es el encargado, de la manera que siempre ha sido; Edward, al que ella recurre cada vez que tiene que trabajar horas extras o ir a fantasías de una noche con Marco o las chicas.

No hay respuesta a mi golpe, pero cuando voy abajo, encuentro a Edward dormido en el sofá de la sala. Hay un grueso libro de texto apoyado contra su pecho, con las páginas abiertas, y hay hojas garabateadas con cálculos llenando la alfombra. Le suelto los dedos del libro, recojo sus cosas y las amontono en una pila sobre la mesa, saco la manta de la parte trasera del sofá y la pongo sobre él. Me siento en el sillón y acomodo mis piernas, apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, mirándolo dormir debajo del suave resplandor naranja de las farolas que entra por la ventana sin cortinas.

Antes que cualquier cosa, estaba Edward.

Cuando miro hacia atrás en mi vida, a los dieciséis años y medio, Edward siempre estuvo ahí. Caminado a la escuela a mi lado, empujándome en el carro de mercado del centro comercial a través de un estacionamiento vacío a una velocidad vertiginosa, viniendo en mi ayuda en el patio de recreo después de haber causado un levantamiento en clase llamando "estúpida" a la Señorita Popular. Todavía lo recuerdo allí de pie, con los puños cerrados, un aspecto inusualmente intenso en su cara, desafiando a todos los niños a una pelea a pesar de ser ampliamente superado en número. Y de repente me di cuenta, de que mientras tuviera a Edward, nada ni nadie podrían hacerme daño.

Pero tenía ocho años entonces, he crecido desde aquellos días. Ahora sé que Edward no siempre estará ahí, no será capaz de protegerme por siempre. A pesar de que está aplicando para estudiar en la UCL, y dice que seguirá viviendo en casa, todavía podría cambiar de opinión y ver que esta es su oportunidad para escapar. Nunca antes había imaginado mi vida sin él. Como esta casa, él es mi único punto de referencia en esta difícil existencia, este mundo inestable y aterrador. La idea de salir de casa me llena de un terror tan intenso que me deja sin aliento. Me siento como una de esas gaviotas cubiertas de aceite por un derrame, ahogándome en un alquitrán negro de miedo.

Dormido, Edward parece un niño otra vez: los dedos manchados de tinta, una arrugada camiseta gris, pantalones vaqueros desgastados y pies descalzos. La gente dice que hay un fuerte parecido familiar entre nosotros dos, y yo no lo veo. Para empezar, él tiene los ojos de un intenso color azul cielo, tan cristalinos como un manantial. Su pelo enmarañado es color cobre y cubre su nuca y llega hasta sus ojos. Sus brazos todavía están bronceados del verano, e incluso en la penumbra puedo distinguir la silueta de sus bíceps. Está comenzando a desarrollar un aspecto atlético. Alcanzó tarde la pubertad, y durante un tiempo incluso yo era más alta que él, algo de lo que me burlaba sin piedad, llamándolo "mi hermano pequeño", en ese entones pensaba que esas cosas eran divertidas. No le dio importancia, por supuesto, como siempre.

Pero recientemente las cosas han empezado a cambiar.

A pesar de que él es muy tímido, la mayoría de chicas de mi año fantasean con él, llenándome de una conflictiva mezcla de fastidio y orgullo. Sin embargo, sigue siendo incapaz de hablar con sus pares, rara vez sonríe fuera de estas paredes y siempre, siempre, lleva la misma mirada distante, obsesionada, un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. En casa, sin embargo, cuando los más pequeños no son demasiado difíciles o cuando estamos bromeando y se siente relajado, a veces muestra un lado diferente: el amor por las travesuras, una sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas, un sentido del humor autocrítico. Pero incluso en esos breves momentos, siento que está ocultando una parte más oscura y menos feliz de sí mismo, la parte que lucha para hacer frente a la escuela, en el mundo exterior, en un mundo donde, por alguna razón, nunca se ha sentido en paz.

Un coche petardea en la calle, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Edward deja escapar un pequeño grito y lucha por levantarse, desorientado.

—Te quedaste dormido —le informo con na sonrisa—. Creo que podríamos comercializar la trigonometría como un nuevo tratamiento para el insomnio.

—Mierda. ¿Qué hora es? —parece tener pánico por un momento, empujando hacia atrás la manta y poniendo los pies en el suelo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

—Acaban de ser las nueve.

— ¿Qué hay de...?

—Emmett y Alice están profundamente dormidos y James está ocupado siendo un adolescente furioso en su habitación.

—Oh —se relaja un poco, se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos y parpadea somnoliento hacia el suelo.

—Te ves agotado. Tal vez deberías olvidar los deberes por esta noche e irte a la cama.

—No, estoy bien —señala con un gesto hacia la pila de libros sobre la mesa—. De todos modos, tengo que terminar la revisión de eso antes de la prueba de mañana —estira la mano para encender la lámpara, emitiendo un pequeño círculo de luz al suelo.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho que tenías prueba. ¡Habría hecho la cena!

—Bueno, hiciste todo lo demás —hay una pausa incómoda—. Gracias por...por solucionarlo.

—No hay problema —bostezo, cambiando de lado en el sillón pata colgar mis piernas sobre el reposabrazos y sacar el cabello de mi cara—. Tal ves a partir de ahora deberíamos dejar la comida de James en una bandeja en la parte inferior de la escalera. Podemos llamarlo servicio de habitaciones. Así todos podremos conseguir un poco de paz.

La insinuación de una sonrisa toca sus labios, pero luego se da la vuelta para mirar en blanco por la ventana y desciende el silencio.

Tomo una respiración fuerte.

—Estaba siendo una mierda esta noche, Ed, eso de la escuela...

Parece congelarse, casi puedo ver los músculos contraerse por debajo de su camiseta mientras se sienta de lado en el sofá, un brazo colgando en el respaldo, con un pie en el suelo y el otro escondido debajo de él.

—Será mejor que termine esto.

Reconozco mi señal. Quiero decirle algo, algo de las líneas de: todo es una actuación. Todos los demás están fingiendo de todos modos. Puede que James se rodee de un grupo de chicos que le escupen en la cara a la autoridad, pero están tan asustados como todos los demás. Se burlan de los demás y se meten con los solitarios sólo para poder pertenecer. Y yo no estoy mucho mejor. Puede que parezca confiada y habladora, pero paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo riéndome de chistes que no me parecen graciosos, diciendo cosas que realmente no quiero decir. Porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que todos estamos tratando de hacer: encajar, de una u otra manera, tratando desesperadamente de fingir que todos somos iguales.

—Buenas noches entonces. No trabajes hasta muy tarde.

—Buenas noches, Bella —sonríe repentinamente y se forman hoyuelos en las comisuras de su boca.

Pero cuando hago una pausa en la puerta, mirándolo hacia atrás, está hojeando un libro de texto, sus dientes rozando la herida permanente, dolorosamente roja que tiene debajo de su labio inferior.

Crees que nadie más te entiende, quiero decirle, pero te equivocas. Yo te entiendo. No estás solo.

* * *

**(1)** Supermercado británico.

**(2) **Corte de cabello que consiste en afeitar completamente ambos lados de la cabeza, dejando una franja de cabello notablemente más largo o cresta.

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 3._**

**_Veo a Bella a través de la cafetería, y ella mira a la chica que siempre está charlando a su lado y rueda los ojos. Sonrío. Mientras hago mi camino a través de bocas llenas de pastel de carne acuoso, la veo fingir que escucha a su amiga Jessica, pero sigue mirándome, haciendo muecas para que me ría._**

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Actualizaré los sábados por la mañana y los miércoles por la tarde (horario de Colombia).

¿Ya vieron la parodia de BD2 de The Hillywood Show? ¿Qué les pareció? Si no lo han hecho, mírenla aquí, es genial (youtube)/watch?v=LsLZGmItUJc

Ay miren que me aceptaron en el grupo de Betas de FFAD, ya estoy beteando una historia, es algo que me hace feliz, ya que no tengo talento verdadero para escribir, al menos podré usar mi buena ortografía en algo útil xd

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"Sin una familia, el hombre, solo en el mundo, tiembla de frío." André Maurois.**_

**Capítulo III **

**Edward's POV**

Nuestra madre se ve decaída a la dura luz gris de la mañana. Lleva una taza de café en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Su pelo teñido es un lío y el delineador de ojos corrido se ha filtrado en la media luna negra bajo sus ojos enrojecidos. La bata de seda rosa está anudada sobre un pequeño camisón: su aspecto desaliñado es una clara señal de que Marco no se quedó anoche. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo hacerles escuchado entrar. En las raras ocasiones en las que vuelven a esta casa, golpean la puerta principal, se escuchan risas apagadas, las llaves que se caen en la puerta, como se silencian y más golpes, seguidos de carcajadas mientras él intenta subirla a cuestas por las escaleras. Los otros han aprendido a dormir con ello, pero siempre he sido de sueño ligero, y sus voces arrastradas me obligan a reconocer la conciencia; incluso mientras cierro los párpados e intento ignorar los gruñidos y chillidos y el rechinar rítmico del somier del dormitorio principal.

El martes es el día libre de mamá, lo que significa que por una vez prepara el desayuno y lleva a los pequeños al colegio. Pero ya son las 7:45 am y James aún no ha aparecido, Emmett está desayunando en ropa interior y Alice no tiene calcetines limpios y se queja sobre ellos con cualquiera que la escuche. Voy a buscar el uniforme de Emmett y le obligo a vestirse en la mesa, ya que mi madre parece incapaz de hacer mucho más que tomarse un café y fumar por la ventana. Bella va en busca de los calcetines de Alice y la oigo dar golpes en la puerta de James y gritar algo sobre las consecuencias de conseguir otra falta por atraso. Mamá acaba su último cigarrillo y viene a sentarse con nosotros a la mesa, hablando sobre los planes para el fin de semana que yo sé que nunca se realizarán. Tanto Alice como Emmett comienzan a charlar a la vez, encantados con la atención, su desayuno olvidado, y siento que mis músculos se tensan.

**—**Tienen que estar fuera de la casa en cinco minutos y tienen que terminar el desayuno antes de eso.

Mamá me agarra por la muñeca cuando paso.

—Ed-Ed, siéntate un momento. Nunca nos sentamos así, como una familia.

Con un esfuerzo monumental me trago la frustración.

—Mamá, tenemos que estar en la escuela en quince minutos y tengo un examen de matemáticas en la primera hora de clase.

—Oh, ¡tan serio! —ella me tira hacia la sala a su lado y toma mi barbilla en la mano— Mírate, tan pálido y estresado; siempre estudiando. Cuando yo tenía tu edad era la chica más hermosa en la escuela, todos los chicos querían salir conmigo. ¡Solía faltar a clase y pasar todo el día en el parque con uno de mis novios! —hace un guiño de complicidad hacia Emmett y Alice, quienes irrumpen en paroxismos de risa.

— ¿Besabas a tu novio en la boca? —pregunta Emmett con una risita malvada.

—Oh, sí, y no sólo en la boca —me guiña el ojo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo enredado, con una sonrisita de niña.

— ¡Que asco! —Alice balancea sus piernas violentamente debajo de la mesa, echando hacia atrás la cabeza con disgusto.

— ¿Lamías su lengua —continua Emmett— como lo hacen en la televisión?

— ¡Emmett! —grito— Deja de ser desagradable y termina tu desayuno.

Emmett coge la cuchara a regañadientes, pero su rostro rompe en un sonrisa cuando mamá asiente rápidamente hacia él con una sonrisa pícara.

—Aargh, ¡eso es asqueroso! —comienza a hacer ruidos de náuseas justo cuanto entra Bella tratando de convencer a James a través de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es asqueroso? —pregunta mientras James se escabulle de mal humor a su silla y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo.

—No quieres saber —comienzo rápidamente, pero Emmett le cuenta de todos modos.

Bella hace una mueca.

— ¡Mamá!

—Sí, bueno, esa pequeña historia realmente me abrió el apetito —comenta James, irritado.

—Tienes que comer algo —insiste Bella—, todavía estás creciendo.

—No, no, ¡se está encogiendo! —carcajea Emmett.

—Cállate, mierda.

— ¡Ed! ¡James me dijo mierda!

—Siéntate, Bella —dice mamá con una sonrisa empalagosa—. Ah, mírense, tan inteligentes con sus uniformes. ¡Y tomaremos desayuno todos juntos como una familia!

Bella le da una sonrisa forzada mientras le pone mantequilla a una tostada y la deja en el plato de James. Siento que mi pulso comienza a elevarse. No puedo irme hasta que están listos o habrá una gran probabilidad de que James falte a la escuela otra vez y que mamá mantenga a Emmett y a Alice en casa hasta media mañana. Y no puedo llegar tarde. No por la prueba..., sino porque no puedo ser el último en entrar en el aula.

—Tenemos que irnos —le informo a Bella, que todavía está tratando de persuadir a James para que desayune mientras él permanece decaído con la cabeza en sus brazos.

—Oh, ¡por qué mis conejitos tienen tanta prisa esta mañana! —exclama mamá—. Bella, ¿harás que tu hermano se relaje? Míralo...—ella frota mi hombro, su mano es como una quemadura a través de la tela de mi camisa—, tan tenso.

—Ed tiene una prueba y vamos a llegar realmente tarde si no nos movemos —le informa Bella suavemente.

Mamá todavía tiene su otra mano apretada con fuerza alrededor de mi muñeca, lo que me impide levantarme para tomar mi habitual taza de café.

—Honestamente, no estás nervioso por una prueba estúpida, ¿verdad, Ed? Porque hay cosas mucho más importantes en la vida, ya sabes. La última cosa que quieres hacer es convertirte en un nerd como tu padre, con la nariz siempre metida en un libro, viviendo como un vagabundo sólo para conseguir una de esas cositas inútiles de doctorados. Y mira dónde lo llevó su elegante educación en Cambridge: un poeta serio, ¡por Dios! ¡Ganaría más dinero barriendo la calle! —dice con un resoplido de burla.

Levantando la cabeza de repente, James pregunta burlonamente:

— ¿Cuándo ha fallado Edward en una prueba? Sólo tiene miedo de llegar tarde y...

Bella amenaza con meterle la tostada por la garganta.

Me suelto del agarre de mamá y me tambaleo a través de la sala recogiendo mi blazer, la cartera, las llaves y el bolso. Me encuentro con Bella en el pasillo y me dice que me adelante, que va a asegurarse de que mamá se vaya a tiempo con los pequeños y que James llegue a la escuela. Aprieto su brazo en agradecimiento y luego me voy, corriendo por la calle vacía.

Llego a la escuela con unos segundos de margen. El enorme edificio de cemento se alza ante mí, extendiendo sus tentáculos hacia el exterior, absorbiendo los otros bloques feos y más pequeños con pasillos estériles y túneles interminables. Llego a la sala de matemáticas justo antes de que el profesor entre arrastrando los pies y comience a repartir los exámenes. Después de ochocientos metros de carrera apenas puedo ver, hay manchas rojas vibrando ante mis ojos. El señor Varner se acerca a mi mesa y mi aliento queda atrapado en mi garganta.

— ¿Estás bien, Edward? Parece como si acabaras de correr una maratón.

Asiento con rapidez y tomo el examen que me tiende, sin levantar la vista.

La prueba comienza y desciende el silencio. Me encantan las pruebas. Siempre me han gustado las pruebas, los exámenes de cualquier tipo. Siempre y cuando sean escritos. Mientras abarquen toda la lección. Mientras no tenga que hablar o levantar la vista de mi trabajo hasta que suene la campana.

No sé cuándo empezó esta situación, pero está creciendo, envolviéndome, asfixiándome como hiedra venenosa. Crecí dentro de ella y está creció dentro de mí. Difuminamos los bordes, nos convertimos en una cosa amorfa, que se filtra y se arrastra. A veces me las arreglo para distraerme, me engaño para salir de su morada, me convenzo de que estoy bien. En casa, por ejemplo, con mi familia, puedo ser yo mismo, ser normal otra vez.

Hasta ayer por la noche.

Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, hasta que la noticia finalmente se filtró por todo Belmont: que Edward Masen era un bicho raro socialmente inepto. A pesar de que James y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, el darme cuenta de que se avergüenza de mí se afianza: una sensación horrible, que me aprieta y se hunde en mi pecho. Sólo pensar en ello hace que el suelo se incline debajo de mi silla. Me siento como si estuviera en una pendiente resbaladiza y todo lo que puedo hacer es caer en picada.

Lo sé todo acerca de avergonzarse de un miembro de la familia; el número de veces que he querido que mi madre actúe como una persona de su edad en público, ya que no lo hace en privado. Es horrible estar avergonzado de alguien que te importa, te corroe. Y si te dejas ir, si renuncias a la lucha y te entregas, con el tiempo esa vergüenza se convierte en odio.

No quiero que James se avergüence de mí. No quiero que me odie, aunque siento que lo odio a veces. Pero ese jodido niño pequeño lleno de ira y resentimiento sigue siendo mi hermano, sigue siendo familia.

Familia: lo más importante de todo.

Mis hermanos pueden volverme loco a veces, pero son mi sangre, son todo lo que he conocido. Mi familia y yo. Ellos son mi vida. Sin ellos caminaría solo por el planeta.

El resto son todos extranjeros, extraños. Nunca se transforman en amigos, y aunque lo hicieran, incluso si encontrara, por algún milagro, una manera de conectar con alguien fuera de mi familia, ¿cómo podrían compararse con los que hablan mi idioma y cómo podrían saber quién soy, sin tener que contarles? Incluso si fuera capaz de encontrar sus ojos, incluso si fuera capaz de hablar sin que las palabras se quedaran atrapadas en mi garganta, incapaces de salir a la superficie, incluso aunque sus miradas no quemaran agujeros en mi piel y me dieran ganas de correr un millón de kilómetros lejos de ellos, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de preocuparme por ellos de la forma en que me preocupo por mis hermanos y hermanas?

Suena la campana y soy uno de los primeros en salir de mi asiento. Cuando paso por las filas y filas de alumnos, todos parecen alzar la mirada hacia mí. Me veo configurado en sus ojos: el tipo que siempre se entierra en la parte trasera del salón, que nunca habla, siempre está sentado solo en una de las escaleras al aire libre durante los recreos, encorvado sobre un libro. El tipo que no sabe cómo hablar con la gente, que sacude la cabeza cuando lo escogen en clase, que está ausente cada vez que hay algún tipo de presentación que hacer.

Durante los años han aprendido a dejarme ser.

Cuando llegué aquí, hubo un montón de bromas, un montón de empujones, pero finalmente se aburrieron. En ocasiones, un nuevo alumno ha tratado de entablar una conversación, y lo he intentado, realmente lo he hecho. Pero cuando sólo te salen respuestas de una palabra, cuando tu voz falla por completo, ¿qué más puedes hacer? ¿qué más pueden hacer ellos?

Las chicas con las peores, sobre todo en estos días. Se esfuerzan más, son más tenaces. Algunas incluso preguntan por qué no hablo, como si yo pudiera responder eso. Coquetean, tratan de conseguir que sonría. Sus intenciones son buenas, pero lo que no entienden es que su sola presencia me hace querer morir.

Pero hoy, gracias a Dios, me he quedado solo.

Veo a Bella a través de la cafetería, y ella mira a la chica que siempre está charlando a su lado y rueda los ojos. Sonrío. Mientras hago mi camino a través de bocas llenas de pastel de carne acuoso, la veo fingir que escucha a su amiga Jessica, pero sigue mirándome, haciendo muecas para que me ría. Su camisa blanca de escuela varias tallas más grande, se cierne sobre su falda gris varios centímetros demasiado corta. Está usando sus zapatos con cordones, porque ha perdido sus zapatos de la escuela. No lleva calcetines, y un gran esparadrapo, rodeado por una multitud de contusiones, cubre una rodilla raspada. Su pelo castaño le llega a la cintura, largo y ondulado como el de Alice. Tiene pecas que salpican por encima de sus pómulos, lo que acentúa la palidez natural de su piel. Incluso cuando está seria, sus profundos ojos cafés siempre tienen una luz que sugiere que está a punto de sonreír. Durante el último año ha pasado de ser linda a muy bella en una forma inusual, delicada y desconcertante. Los chicos charlan con ella sin fin, de una forma alarmante.

Después de almuerzo, tomo mi copia de clase de _Romeo y Julieta, _que de hecho leí años atrás, y me instalo en el cuarto escalón de abajo de la escalera norte, fuera del bloque de ciencias, el menos frecuentado.

Así es como se acumulan mis horas perdidas, al igual que mi soledad.

Mantengo mi libro abierto en caso de que alguien se acerque, pero realmente no estoy de ánimo para volver a leerlo. En cambio, desde mi puesto concreto, veo un avión trazar una raya banca en el azul profundo del cielo. Miro el pequeño avión, encogido por la distancia, y me maravillo con la vasta extensión entre todas las personas en el avión lleno de gente, y yo.

* * *

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 4._**

**_Hay un largo silencio. Todo lo que puedo ver es la coronilla de Edward. Él se inclina ligeramente hacia mí. Lo alcanzo, lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo aprieto con todas mis fuerzas. Bajo mi voz a un susurro._**

**_—No solamente eres mi hermano, eres mi mejor amigo._**

Hola, hola.

Aquí está el tercer capítulo.

Hoy todo mi amor está dedicado a** Richard Griffiths**, más conocido como el actor que representó al Tío Vernon Dursley en las películas de Harry Potter, que murió anteayer debido a unas complicaciones en una cirugía de corazón. Fue un gran actor y un gran ser humano, lo recordaremos por siempre.

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"Amigo verdadero es el amigo de las horas difíciles." Georgi Plejánov.**_

**Capítulo IV **

**Bella's POV **

— ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? —me pregunta Jessica con tristeza, desde nuestro puesto habitual sobre el muro bajo de ladrillos en el extremo más lejano del campo de juego.

Ha seguido mi mirada hasta la encorvada figura solitaria, sentada en los escalones fuera del edificio de ciencias.

— ¿Aún está soltero?

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces: a él no le gusta la gente —respondo concisamente.

La miro.

Exuda un tipo de energía inagotable, el entusiasmo vital que viene naturalmente con ser una persona extrovertida. Tratar de imaginarla saliendo con mi hermano es casi imposible.

— ¿Cómo sabes que aún te gusta?

— ¡Porque está jodidamente bueno! —exclama Jessica con emoción.

Sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Pero ustedes dos no tienen nada en común.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —de pronto, parece herida.

—Él no tiene nada en común con nadie —la tranquilizo rápidamente—, es simplemente diferente. En realidad...,no habla con la gente.

Jessica echa hacia atrás su cabello.

—Sí, eso he oído. Taciturno como el infierno. ¿Es depresión?

—No —juego con un mechón de cabello—. La escuela lo hizo ir a ver un consejero el año pasado, pero sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Él habla en casa. Es sólo con la gente que no conoce, las personas fuera de la casa.

— ¿Y qué? Sólo es tímido.

Suspiro de forma dubitativa.

—Eso es una pequeña subestimación.

— ¿De qué tiene que ser tímido? —pregunta Jessica—. Quiero decir, ¿se ha mirado al espejo últimamente?

—Simplemente no es así sólo alrededor de las chicas —trato de explicarle—, es así con todo el mundo. Ni siquiera responde preguntas en clase, es como...una fobia.

Jessica da un silbido de incredulidad.

—Dios, ¿siempre ha sido así?

—No lo sé —dejo de jugar con mi cabello por un momento y pienso.

Cuando éramos pequeños, éramos como gemelos, de todas formas. Hacíamos todo juntos, y quiero decir, todo. Un día, él tenía amigdalitis y no pudo ir a la escuela. Papá me hizo ir igual y lloré todo el día. Teníamos nuestro propio idioma secreto. A veces, cuando mamá y papá estaban en lo suyo, fingíamos que no podíamos hablar inglés, así que no hablábamos con nadie, excepto entre nosotros, por todo el día. Empezamos a tener problemas en la escuela. Dijeron que nos negábamos a mezclarnos, que no teníamos amigos. Él era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Todavía lo es.

Llego a una casa llena de silencio. El vestíbulo está vacío de bolsos y blazers. Quizás, ella se los ha llevado al parque, pienso esperanzada. Luego, estoy a punto de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó eso? Voy a la cocina...tazas de café frío, ceniceros rebosantes y cereal helado en el fondo de los cuencos. La leche, el pan y la mantequilla aún están sobre la mesa, la tostada endurecida a medio comer de James me mira acusadoramente. La mochila olvidada de Emmett está en el suelo. El lazo abandonado de Alice...Un sonido en la sala me hacer girar sobre mis talones. Camino de vuelta por el vestíbulo, notando las motitas que la luz del sol destaca sobre las superficies polvorientas.

Encuentro a mamá sobre el sofá, mirándome con tristeza desde debajo de la colcha de Alice, un paño húmedo cubriéndole la frente. La miro boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que tengo gripe estomacal, dulzura. Tengo una jaqueca terrible y he estado vomitando todo el día.

—Los niños... —empiezo.

Su rostro palidece y luego vuelve a encenderse, como un fósforo parpadeando en la oscuridad.

—Están en el colegio, pastelito, no te preocupes. Los llevé esta mañana, me encontraba bien en ese momento. Sólo fue después del almuerzo que emprecé a...

—Mamá... —siento que mi voz comienza a subir de tono—, ¡son las cuatro y media!

—Lo sé, dulzura. Me levantaré en un minuto.

— ¡Se suponía que tú los recogerías! —ahora estoy gritando— ¡Terminan la escuela a las tres y media, ¿recuerdas?!

Mi madre me mira, una mirada horrible, sin fondo.

— ¿Pero hoy no es el turno tuyo o el de Edward?

— ¡Hoy es martes! ¡Es tu día libre! ¡Siempre has ido a recogerlos en tu día libre!

Mamá cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño gemido, modulado para provocar lástima.

Quiero pegarle. En lugar de eso, corro hacia el teléfono. Ella ha apagado el timbre, pero la luz roja del contestador automático titila acusadora. Cuatro mensajes de St. Luke's, el último de ellos breve y enojado, sugiriendo que esta no es la primera vez que la señora Masen está extremadamente retrasada. Instantáneamente presiono la tecla de devolución de llamada, con la rabia rugiendo sorda contra mis costillas. Emmett y Alice deben estar aterrorizados, pensarán que han sido abandonados, que ella ha huido, como viene amenazando con hacer cuando está borracha. Logro contactar con la secretaria de la escuela y empiezo a borbotar excusas. Ella me interrumpe.

— ¿No es tu madre la que debería llamar, querida?

—Nuestra madre no se encuentra bien —digo rápidamente—. Pero estoy saliendo ahora mismo y estaré allá en diez minutos. Por favor, dígales a Alice y Emmett que mamá está bien y que Bella va en camino.

—Bueno, me temo que ellos ya no están aquí —la secretaria suena un poco apagada—. Finalmente, los recogió la niñera hace media hora.

Se me doblan las piernas. Me hundo en el brazo del sillón. Mi cuerpo se siente tan flojo que estoy a punto de dejar caer el teléfono.

—No tenemos niñera.

—Oh...

— ¿Quién era? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¡Ella debió haber dado su nombre!

—La señorita Denali sabía quién era. Los maestros no dejan ir a los niños con cualquier persona, ¿sabes? —otra vez la voz remilgada, unida ahora a un filo defensivo.

—Necesito hablar con la señorita Denali —mi voz tiembla con una calma apenas controlada.

—Me temo que la señorita Denali se marchó cuando recogieron finalmente a los niños. Puedo tratar de localizarla en su móvil...

Casi no puedo respirar.

—Por favor, pídale que regrese directamente a la escuela, la encontraré allí.

Cuelgo y estoy temblando, literalmente.

Mamá se levanta la franela del rostro y dice:

—Dulzura, suenas molesta. ¿Está todo bien?

Estoy corriendo por el pasillo, poniéndome los zapatos, cogiendo las llaves y el teléfono móvil, presionando la tecla de marcado rápido, mientras salgo con un portazo de la casa. Él contesta al tercer timbrazo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Puedo oír que las risas y burlas en el fondo se van desvaneciendo a medida que abandona su clase de repaso extra-escolar. Ambos mantenemos nuestros teléfonos encendidos todo el tiempo. Él sabe que sólo llamaría durante el horario escolar por una emergencia. Le explico apresuradamente los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco minutos.

—Voy de camino a la escuela ahora —una gigantesca bocina resuena cuando cruzo como un rayo la carretera principal.

—Nos vemos allí —dice él.

Cuando llego a St. Luke's encuentro las puertas cerradas. Empiezo a empujarlas y patearlas, hasta que el cuidador se apiada de mí y se acerca a destrabarlas.

—Tranquila —dice—, ¿por qué tanto pánico?

Ignorándolo, corro hacia las puertas de la escuela y me meto por ellas. Circulo dando tumbos a través de un corredor iluminado por luces fluorescentes, el cual, despojado del caos de los niños, parece extraño y surrealista. Veo a Edward en el otro extremo, hablando con la secretaria de la escuela. También él debió haber corrido todo el camino. Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios. Edward sabrá qué hacer.

Él no se ha percatado de mi presencia, y por ello disminuyo mi paso a uno digno, acomodo mis ropas, tomo varias respiraciones profundas y trato de calmarme. He aprendido por las malas, a través de varios tratos con figuras de autoridad, que si aparentas estar molesto o enojado, te tratan como un niño y exigen hablar con tus padres.

Edward ha trabajado duramente el arte de parecer calmado y articular claramente en estas circunstancias, pero estoy consciente de que es una lucha terrible para él. Al acercarme, noto que sus manos tiemblan incontrolables a sus costados.

— ¿La señorita D-Denali fue la única persona que los vio marcharse? —está preguntando.

Puedo decir que se está obligando a sí mismo a enfrentar la mirada de la secretaria.

—Así es —dice la horrible rubia platinada que siempre he despreciado—. Y la señorita Denali y nunca...

—Pero seguramente...seguramente hay otro número donde pueda localizarla —su voz es clara y firme.

Nadie más que yo podría detectar el sutil temblor.

—Te lo dije, lo he intentado. Su móvil está apagado. Pero, como dije, le he dejado un mensaje en el teléfono de su casa...

—Por favor, ¿podría seguir intentando es su teléfono?

La secretaria murmura algo y desaparece de vuelta en su oficina.

Toco la mano de Edward. Él pega un salto como si hubiera recibido un disparo, y por debajo de la aparente calma exterior, veo que también se está desmoronando.

—Continúa hablando de la niñera —me dice con voz entrecortada, apoya la espalda en la pared del pasillo y me toma la mano.

— ¿Alguna vez mamá te dijo algo sobre pagarle a alguien para que viviera a recogerlos? —pregunta.

— ¡No!

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Tumbada en el sofá con una franela sobre su cara —susurro—. Cuando le pregunté por Emmett y Alice, dijo que pensaba que era nuestro turno de recogerlos.

Edward está respirando con dificultad. Puedo ver el rápido ascenso y descenso de su pecho bajo su camisa de la escuela. Su mochila y blazer no se ven en ninguna parte y se ha quitado la corbata. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que está tratando de disimular el hecho de que aún es un estudiante.

—Estoy seguro que es algún tipo de malentendido —dice con un optimismo desesperado repicando en su voz—. Algún otro padre debe haber venido tarde y se los llevó. Todo estará bien. Vamos a lograr superar este problema, Bella ¿Ok? —me aprieta la mano y me brinda una tensa sonrisa.

Asiento, obligándome a respirar.

—Ok.

—Será mejor regresar y hablar con...

— ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —pregunto con suavidad.

El calor tiñe inmediatamente sus mejillas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo puedo...yo puedo resolver esta...

—Lo sé —doy marcha atrás rápidamente—, sé que puedes.

Él se aparta de mi lado, cruza el umbral de la oficina y toma aire audiblemente.

— ¿Todavía...todavía no hay suerte?

—Nop. Ella podría estar atrapada en el tráfico, supongo. En realidad, podría estar en cualquier parte.

Oigo que Edward exhala con exasperación.

—Mire, estoy seguro de que la maestra no los dejaría ir voluntariamente con un extraño, pe-pero usted debería entender que, justo ahora, esos niños están desaparecidos. Así que creo que sería mejor si usted llamara al director, o al subdirector o...o a alguien que pueda ayudar. Vamos a tener que notificar a la policía y, probablemente, ellos van a querer hablar con quienes dirigen la escuela.

En el pasillo, fuera de la vista de la rubia platinada, me aplasto contra la pared y presiono el dorso de la mano contra mi boca. Policía significa autoridades. Autoridades significan Servicios Sociales. Edward realmente debe pensar que Emmett y Alice han sido secuestrados, si está dispuesto a arriesgarse a involucrar a la policía.

Me estoy empezando a sentir cada vez más inestable, así que voy y me siento sobre las escaleras. No puedo entender cómo Edward logra permanecer allí, tan controlado y razonable, hasta que me doy cuenta de la mancha húmeda de sudor en la parte trasera de su camisa y el temblor, cada vez mayor, de sus manos. Quiero levantarme y abrazarlo, decirle que todo va a salir bien. Excepto que no sé si será así.

El director, un hombre robusto y canoso, llega casi al mismo tiempo que la señorita Denali, la maestra de Alice. Ella manifiesta que esperó con los dos chicos más de media hora, antes de que se presentara una dama. Emily algo, aparentemente con instrucciones para recogerlos.

—Pero, seguramente, ustedes deben tener su apellido —está diciendo Edward por segunda vez.

—Naturalmente, tenemos registros de cada uno de los padres de los niños, guardianes o niñeras. Pero la única información que nos dieron de Emmett y Alice es el nombre de la madre y el número del hogar —está diciendo la señorita Denali, una mujer joven y muy delgada, de cabello rubio—. Y, a pesar de todos nuestros intentos, no pudimos localizarla, así que, cuando llegó esta dama, diciendo que era amiga de la familia y que le habían pedido que recogiera a los niños, no teníamos razones para desconfiar de ella.

Veo a Edward apretar las manos tras su espalda, hasta empuñarlas.

— ¡Sin duda, comprobar quién se lleva a los niños hasta su hogar, es parte de su trabajo! —está comenzando a perder el control; las grietas empiezan a mostrarse.

—Yo habría pensado que es parte del trabajo de los padres recoger a sus hijos a tiempo —replica aguijoneada la señorita Denali, y de pronto tengo ganas de tomar su cabeza, golpearla contra la otra rubia platinada y gritar. ¿No se dan cuenta de que mientras ustedes están allí, actuando todos en defensa propia y discutiendo de quién es la culpa, un pedófilo podría estar huyendo con mis hermanos menores?

— ¿Dónde están los padres, a todo esto? —interrumpe el director— ¿Por qué están aquí los hermanos solamente?

Siento el aliento que se atasca en mi garganta.

—Nuestra madre está enferma en estos momentos —dice Edward, e incluso mientras sale con esta frase tan bien preparada, puedo ver cómo está luchando por mantener la voz calmada.

— ¿Demasiado enferma como para coger la carretera y averiguar qué ha sucedido con sus hijos? —pregunta la señorita Denali.

Se produce un silencio. Edward está mirando a la maestra, sus hombros suben y bajan rápidamente. No reacciones, le pido en silencio, apretando mis nudillos contra mis labios.

—Bueno, miren, pienso que deberíamos alertar a las autoridades —está diciendo ahora el director—. Estoy seguro de que es una falsa alarma, pero obviamente, necesitamos hacer lo posible para comprobarlo.

Ahora, Edward está retrocediendo, halando de su cabello con un gesto característico de extrema angustia.

—Está bien. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Pero, podrían darnos un minuto simplemente?

Se aparta de la puerta de la oficina y se apresura a alejarse.

—Bella, quieren llamar a la policía... —su voz tiembla y su rostro brilla por el sudor—. Irán a la casa. Mamá tendrá que involucrarse en esto, ¿estará sobria?

—No lo sé, ¡definitivamente, estaba bajo los efectos de una resaca!

—Tal vez...tal vez, debería quedarme aquí esperando a la policía, mientras tú vas a casa y te unes a ella. Esconde cualquier botella y abre todas las ventanas —está apretando la parte superior de mis brazos, tan fuerte que me hace daño—. Haz lo que puedas para eliminar el olor. Dile que llore o...o algo, de modo que parezca que está histérica en lugar de...

—Edward, lo tengo, puedo hacerlo. Sigue adelante y llama a la policía. Me aseguraré de que nunca sepan...

—Se llevarán a los niños y nos separarán —su voz se está quebrando.

—No, no lo harán, Edward. Llama a la policía, ¡esto es más importante!

Retrocediendo, hace una copa con sus manos sobre su nariz y boca, con los ojos muy abiertos, y asiente.

Nunca lo he visto tan asustado. Entonces, se vuelve y camina a lo largo del pasillo hasta entrar a la oficina.

Echo a correr en dirección a las pesadas puertas dobles al final del pasillo. El linóleo blanco y negro desaparece rítmicamente bajo mis pies. Los colores brillantes en las paredes parecen flotar...El repentino grito detrás de mí me golpea como una bala en el pecho.

— ¡Han encontrado el número de Emily!

Con una mano sobre la puerta, me detengo. El rostro de Edward está iluminado por el alivio.

Cuando finalmente aparecen a través de las puertas de la escuela, Emmett y Alice están soplando globos rosáceos con la boca llena de goma de mascar, y Alice blande una paleta.

— ¡Mira lo que tengo!

Abrazo a Alice tan fuerte que puedo sentir su corazón palpitando contra el mío. El aroma a limón de su cabello está en mi rostro y todo lo que puedo hacer es apretarla, y besarla, y tratar de mantenerla en mis brazos.

Edward tiene un brazo en torno a Emmett mientras éste se retuerce y ríe en su agarre. Es claro que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que algo anduviese mal, así que me muerdo la lengua para evitar llorar. Emily resulta ser la niñera de uno de los chicos de otra clase. Según ella, Elizabeth Masen telefoneó justo después de las cuatro, explicando que estaba demasiado enferma para dejar la casa y preguntando si ella podría hacerle un favor y recoger a los niños. Emily, amablemente, regresó a la escuela, buscó a Emmett y Alice y trató de devolverlos a casa. Al no recibir respuesta cuando pulsó el timbre, deslizó una nota por debajo de la puerta y los tomó a su propio cargo, aguardando la llamada telefónica de Elizabeth.

Mientras cruzábamos el patio de juegos, sujeto apretadamente a Emmett y Alice en cada mano y trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por participar de la charla sobre su inesperada "cita para jugar". Escucho como Edward le agradece a Emily y lo veo garabatear el número de su móvil, diciéndole que lo llame siempre que Elizabeth le vuelva a pedir un "favor" de ese tipo. Apenas salimos de la escuela, Emmett trata de liberarse de mi agarre, buscando algo para patear y hacer rodar a lo largo del camino. Le digo que jugaré Battlership con él por media hora, si sostiene mi mano todo el camino de vuelta. Sorprendentemente acepta, rebotando de arriba a abajo como si fuera un yo-yo en el extremo de mi brazo, amenazando con dislocarlo desde su base, pero no me importa.

Seguimos a Edward todo el camino a casa. Él camina por delante, y algo me previene de intentar alcanzarlo. A Emmett y Alice no parece importarles: aún están llenos de historias acerca de la nueva PlayStation que llegaron a probar. Empiezo el sermón sobre los-extraños-que-pueden-ser-peligrosos, pero resulta ser que la niñera de los Withlock ya los ha recogido en varias ocasiones.

Apenas entramos, Emmett y Alice ven a mamá, aún medio inconsciente sobre el sofá. Con un grito corren hacia ella, encantados por el cambio de encontrarla en casa, narrando todas sus anécdotas al mismo tiempo. Mamá se descubre el rostro, se sienta y ríe, abrazándolos estrechamente.

—Mis conejitos —dice—, ¿han tenido un buen día? Los extrañé todo el tiempo, lo saben.

Permanezco en el umbral de la puerta, el borde afilado del marco contándome el hombro, observando el despliegue de esta pequeña escena en silencio. Emmett está mostrando sus habilidades de malabarismo con algunas pelotas de tenis viejas, y Alice está intentando interesar a mamá en un juego de ¿Adivina Quién? Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que Edward ha desaparecido escaleras arriba en el momento en el que entramos a casa. Me aparto de la sala, completamente agotada, y lentamente subo las escaleras. La música retumba encima del ático, me asegura que al menos el tercer hijo llegó a casa sin incidentes. Entro a mi habitación, me despojo de mi blazer y mi corbata, pateo mis zapatos y me echo sobre la cama en un ovillo exhausto.

Debo haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando oigo a Emmett gritar "Cena", me siento con un sobresalto, para descubrir que un crepúsculo azulado llena la pequeña habitación. Peinándome el cabello con los dedos para apartarlo de mis ojos, bajo somnolienta las escaleras.

La atmósfera en la cocina es discordante.

Mamá se ha transformado en una mariposa: toda faldas tenues, mangas flotantes y estampados en colores brillantes. Se ha duchado y lavado el cabello, aparentemente recuperada de su anterior brote de gripe. El pesado maquillaje la delata: es obvio que no se va a quedar viendo EastEnders **(1)** esta noche. Ha preparado algún platillo de salchichas y frijoles al horno que James está picoteando desdeñosamente con el tenedor. Emmett y Alice, sentados uno al lado del otro, balancean las piernas tratando de patearse mutuamente por debajo de la mesa, con restos reveladores de chocolate alrededor de sus bocas y haciendo caso omiso de la poco apetitosa mezcla puesta frente a ellos.

—Esto no es comida —con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, James frunce el ceño frente a su plato, moviendo trozos de salchicha alrededor del borde—. ¿Puedo salir?

—Cállate y come —suelta Edward de forma poco usual, yendo hacia el armario en busca de vasos.

James está a punto de replicar, pero luego parece arrepentirse y empieza a picotear otra vez su comida. El tono de voz de Edward sugiere que no es momento para discutir.

—Bueno, a comer todo el mundo —dice mamá con una risita nerviosa—. Sé que no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero puedo asegurarles que esto sabe mucho mejor de lo que parece.

James resopla y murmura algo inaudible. Alice pincha un frijol horneado con la punta de su tenedor y se lo lleva de mala gana a la boca, lamiéndolo delicadamente con la punta de la lengua. Con aire sufrido, Emmett toma un bocado de salchicha y luego hace una mueca, sus ojos lagrimean, listo tanto para atragantarse como para escupirlo. Rápidamente, traigo la jarra de agua y lleno los vasos. Finalmente, Edward se sienta. Huele a escuela y sudor, y su despeinado y brillante cabello cobrizo contrasta con su rostro pálido. He notado como aprieta la mandíbula, el aspecto atormentado de sus ojos, y siento la tensión que irradia de su cuerpo como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

— ¿Vas a salir de nuevo esta noche, mamá? —pregunta Alice, tomando delicados mordisquitos de un pedazo de salchicha.

—No, no saldrá —dice Edward en voz baja, sin levantar la mirada.

Por debajo de la mesa, presiono mi pie contra él, en modo de advertencia. Mamá se vuelve hacia él, con sorpresa.

—Marco va a recogerme a las siete —protesta ella—. Está bien, conejitos. Voy a acostarlos antes de irme.

—Olvídalo —masculla Emmett con enfado.

—Las siete en punto es una hora muy temprana para ir a la cama —comenta Alice con un suspiro, pinchando un segundo frijol.

—No vas a salir esta noche —le murmura Edward a mamá.

Se produce un silencio atónito.

— ¡Te dije que él piensa que gobierna este sitio! —James levanta la mirada de su plato, encantado con la oportunidad de interrumpir— ¿Vas a dejarte mangonear de ese modo, mamá?

Le lanzo a James una mirada de advertencia y sacudo mi cabeza. Su rostro se ensombrece al instante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera se me permite hablar ahora?

—Oh, voy a llegar tarde... —dice mamá con una sonrisa benigna.

— ¡Tú no vas a salir! —grita Edward de repente, golpeando la mesa.

La vajilla tintinea y todo el mundo pega un salto. Siento una familiar tensión jaquecosa que aprieta mis sienes. Mamá se lleva una mano a la garganta y deja escapar una aguda exclamación de sorpresa, una especie de risa estridente.

— ¡Oh, miren al gran hombre de la casa, diciéndole a su mamita lo que debe hacer!

—Observa cómo vive la otra mitad —murmura James.

Edward arroja su tenedor, su rostro enrojece, los músculos resaltan como cuerdas en su cuello.

— ¡Hace dos horas tenías una resaca tan malditamente grande que no podías salir a la calle para recoger a tus propios hijos de la escuela y ni siquiera podías recordar que le habías pedido a alguién más que lo hiciera!

Mamá abre ampliamente los ojos.

— ¿Pero querido, no estás contento con que me sienta mucho mejor?

— ¡Eso no va a durar si sales otra noche a emborracharte! —grita Edward, asiendo el borde de la mesa con ambas manos, sus nudillos están blancos— Hoy estuvimos a punto de tener que involucrar a la policía. Nadie tenía idea de dónde estaban los niños. ¡Podría haberles ocurrido cualquier cosa y tú estabas demasiado ida como para notarlo!

— ¡Ed! —la voz de mamá tiembla como la de una niña pequeña— Tuve una intoxicación alimentaria. No podía parar de vomitar. No quería molestarte a ti o a Bella en la escuela. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debía hacer?

— ¡Intoxicación alimentaria, mi culo! —Edward se pone de pie tan violentamente que hace que su silla se estrelle contra las baldosas— ¿Cuándo vas a enfrentar la realidad y aceptar que tienes un problema con el alcohol?

— ¡Oh, yo tengo un problema! -los ojos de mamá relampaguean de repente, haciendo a un lado su actuación de niña inocente- No soy una madre convencional, así que demándame. ¡He tenido una vida dura! ¡Finalmente, he encontrado a alguien genial y quiero salir a tener un poco de diversión! Diversión...algo que tú podrías intentar experimentar, Edward, en lugar de vivir tu vida con la cabeza dentro de un libro como tu padre. ¿Dónde están tus amigos, eh? ¿Cuándo has salido o traído a alguien a casa para eso?

James se echa hacia atrás en su silla, mirando la escena con deleite.

—Mamá, por favor... —me acerco a ella, pero me aparta con fuerza.

Huelo alcohol fresco en su aliento...en ese estado, es capaz de decir cualquier cosa, de hacer cualquier cosa. Especialmente cuando Edward ha mencionado lo inmencionable. Edward se ha convertido en piedra, una mano apretando el aparador para sostenerse. Emmett está cubriéndose los oídos con las manos y Alice mira de un rostro a otro, sus ojos muy abiertos y fijos.

—Vamos —me levanto y halo de ellos tras de mí hacia el corredor-. Suban a su habitación y entreténganse solos por un tiempo. Les llevaré algunos sandwiches en un minuto.

Alice sube trotando temerosa las escaleras. Emmett, con el ceño fruncido, va tras ella.

—Deberíamos quedarnos en casa de los Withlock —le oigo murmurar y sus palabras me hacen doler la garganta.

Sin otra pción que regresar a la cocina para intentar controlar los daños, encuentro a mamá aún gritando, con los ojos entornados bajo el peso de sus párpados.

—No me mires de ese modo, sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando. Nunca has tenido una novia como la gente, ¡ni siquiera has hecho un solo amigo, por Dios! ¡¿De qué vale ser el primero de la clase cuando la escuela vive diciéndome que necesitas ver un psicólogo porque eres tan tímido que ni siquiera puedes hablar con alguien?! ¡La única persona que tiene un problema eres tú!

Edward no se ha movido: la está observando con una mirada de horror enfermizo. Su falta de respuesta sólo sirve para espolear a mamá, que empieza a justificar si exabrupto, alimentando su propia rabia.

—Has tomado su ejemplo de todas las formas posibles, pensando que son mejores que todos los demás, con sus palabras largas y su grado de superioridad. ¡Tú no tienes absolutamente nada de respeto por tu propia madre! —grita ella, con el rostro manchado de furia— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma delante de mis hijos?!

Me coloco frente a ella y empiezo a maniobrar para sacarla de la cocina.

—Sólo vete con Marco —le pido—. Ve y encuéntrate temprano con él o algo así. ¡Dale una sorpresa! Vete mamá, sólo vete.

— ¡Siempre te pones de su lado!

—No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie, mamá. Sólo creo que te estás poniendo en un estado que no es muy bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no te has sentido muy bien —me las arreglo para llevarla hasta el pasillo.

Ella toma su cartera, pero no sin lanzar una última pulla por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Edward, podrás acusarme de no ser una madre normal, el día que tú empieces a actuar como un adolescente normal!

La empujo hacia la puerta, y hago un esfuerzo para no cerrarla con fuerza tras ella. En lugar de eso, me apoyo contra la madera, temerosa de que ella pueda destrabarla y entrar violentamente de nuevo. Cierro mis ojos por un momento. Cuando los abro de nuevo, me percato de la figura sentada en la parte superior de las escaleras.

— ¿No tienes tareas que hacer, Emmett?

—Ella dijo que nos iba a acostar —hay un temblor en su voz.

—Lo sé —digo rápidamente mientras me enderezo—, y lo decía en serio. Pero yo le dije que lo haría en su lugar, porque lla iba a llegar tarde...

— ¡No quiero que lo hagas tú, quiero a mamá! —grita Emmett y, poniéndose de pie de un salto, corre hacia su habitación, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

Vuelvo a la cocina. James tiene los pies sobre la mesa, y está sacudiéndose con una risa silenciosa.

— ¡Dios, que familia más jodida es esta!

—Sólo sube las escaleras. No estás ayudando —le digo en voz baja.

Él abre la boca para protestar, pero luego se deja caer enfadado sobre sus pies y su silla chirría contra las baldosas. Agarrando el dinero para el almuerzo de Emmett y Alice que está en la mesa del vestíbulo, se dirige hacia la puerta principal.

— ¿Adónde vas? —grito, tras él.

— ¡Fuera, a conseguir algo de jodida comida!

Edward está recorriendo el piso de la cocina. En alguna forma, luce desarticulado, confuso. Su rostro luce jaspeado con líneas de color carmesí, dándole a su piel un curioso tono crudo.

—Lo siento, no debí haber comenzado con... —suena como si lo estuvieran sacudiendo.

Trato de tocarle el brazo, pero se aleja de mí con un salto, como su lo hubiera picado. Su dolor es casi tangible: la angustia, el resentimiento, la furia, todo llenando la pequeña habitación.

—Ed, tenías todo el derecho a perder la calma. Lo que hizo mamá hoy es imperdonable. Pero, escúchame... —me ubico frente a él y trato de tocarlo otra vez—, Edward, escucha. Esas cosas que dijo, son sólo su manera de atacar. Tú mencionaste su alcoholismo y ella, simplemente, no puede lidiar con la verdad. Así que trató de encontrar la cosa más hiriente que pudo, para regresártela...

—Ella lo quería decir, quería decir cada palabra —hala su cabello, se frota las mejillas—. Y tenía razón. Yo no soy...yo no soy normal. Hay algo mal en mí y...

—Ed, no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿ok? Es algo que puedes trabajar...,¡es algo que puede ir mejorando con el tiempo!

Alejándose de mí, continúa su paseo, como si el movimiento continuo le evitara desplomarse.

—Pero ella es como James. Ella está...ella está... —no puede obligarse a decir la palabra— Avergonzada —susurra finalmente.

—Ed, detente un minuto. Mírame.

Lo sujeto de un brazo para retenerlo. Puedo sentirlo temblar bajo mi tacto.

—Todo está bien. Los niños están bien y eso es todo lo que importa. No la escuches. Nunca más la escuches. Sólo es una vieja vaca amargada que nunca creció. Pero ella no se avergüenza de ti. Nadie se avergüenza de ti, Ed. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo alguien? Todos sabemos que, sin ti, esta familia se desmoronaría.

Él deja caer la cabeza, derrotado. Puedo sentir los músculos agarrotados de sus hombros bajo mis dedos.

—Se está desmoronando.

Le doy una pequeña sacudida de desesperación.

—Edward, no es así. Alice y Emmett están bien. ¡Yo estoy bien! James es un jodido adolescente común. Estamos todos juntos. Todos estos años desde que papá se fue, desde que el problema de mamá empezó, ninguno de nosotros ha sido descuidado y eso es todo gracias a ti.

Hay un largo silencio. Todo lo que puedo ver es la coronilla de Edward. Él se inclina ligeramente hacia mí. Lo alcanzo, lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo aprieto con todas mis fuerzas. Bajo mi voz a un susurro.

—No solamente eres mi hermano, eres mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**(1) **Telenovela británica que lleva emitiéndose desde 1985 por la cadena BBC.

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 5._**

**_Sólo con Bella puedo ser realmente yo mismo. Compartimos la carga y ella siempre está de mi lado, a mi lado. No quiero necesitarla, depender de ella, pero lo hago, realmente lo hago._**

Bueno personas, aquí va un capítulo más.

Mañana, 4 de abril, cumple años mi actor favorito, así que, **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ROBERT DOWNEY JR.**, que cumple 48 y está más guapo y talentoso que nunca.

El 14 de abril estrenan el primer teaser trailer de** _En Llamas_ **(segunda película de la trilogía _Los Juegos Del Hambre_), moriré :)

Oh les recomiendo que vean The Vampire Diaries y Games of Thrones, ¡qué buenas series!

Hasta la próxima.

_Camila._


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"A quienes me preguntan la razón de mis viajes les contesto que sé bien de qué huyo pero ignoro lo que busco." Michel Eyquem de Montaigne.  
**_

**Capítulo V **

**Edward's POV**

Repito la frase una y otra vez durante los próximos días. Es una manera de tachar todo lo demás, el horrible incidente con Emmett y Alice, la pelea con mi madre, el infiernos constante que es la escuela.

Cada vez que rechazo contestar una pregunta en clase, cada momento que paso curvado sobre un libro, recuerdo lo que piensa mi familia de mí. Patético. Un bicho raro socialmente inepto. Un hijo adolescente que no puede tener amigos, y mucho menos una novia. Lo intento...realmente lo intento, cosas pequeñas, como preguntarle a mi vecino por el tiempo. Él tiene que inclinarse por el pasillo para pedirme que repita la pregunta. Ni siquiera puedo oír el sonido de mi propia voz.

Aún no lo entiendo todo. Logré hablar con el personal de la escuela en la tarde en que Emmett y Alice desaparecieron. Pero esa era una emergencia, y el horror de la situación hizo que hiciera caso omiso de cualquier inhibición que pudiera haber tenido. Hablar con adultos es soportable; lo que es imposible es hablar con personas de mi edad. Así que me mantengo repitiendo en mi mente las palabras de Bella. Tal vez haya alguien que no está avergonzado de mí, después de todo. Tal vez hay un miembro de mi familia al que no he decepcionado completamente.

Pero el vacío en mi pecho se abre como una caverna dentro de mí. Me siento tan malditamente solo todo el tiempo. Incluso aunque estoy rodeado de alumnos, hay una pantalla invisible entre nosotros, y detrás de la pared de vidrio estoy gritando, gritando en mi propio silencio, gritando para ser notado, para hacer amistad, para agradarle a alguien.

Y aun cuando una chica de aspecto amigable de mi clase de matemáticas viene hacia mí en el comedor y dice: "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" Solo le doy un rápido asentimiento y me doy la vuelta, rogándole a Dios que no intente involucrarme en una conversación.

Y en casa difícilmente estoy solo.

La casa nunca está en silencio; pero James aún está atravesando su fase malvada, Emmett sólo está interesado en su Gameboy y sus amigos del fútbol, y Alice es dulce, pero todavía es sólo una bebé. Juego Twister y al escondite con los pequeños, los ayudo con sus tareas, los alimento, los baño, les leo historias para dormir, pero todo el tiempo tengo que ser optimista, ponerme una maldita máscara, y a veces, temo que se rompa. Sólo con Bella puedo ser realmente yo mismo. Compartimos la carga y ella siempre está de mi lado, a mi lado. No quiero necesitarla, depender de ella, pero lo hago, realmente lo hago.

A la hora del almuerzo estoy sentado en mi lugar habitual durante la agotada tarde, mirando la luz fría que lentamente se mueve a través de la escalera vacía debajo de mí, cuando unos pasos detrás de mí me sobresaltan. Bajo los ojos a mi libro. Detrás de mí, los pies hacen una pausa y siento que mi pulso aumenta. Alguien me pasa caminando. Siento una pierna rozar contra la manga de mi camisa y me concentro en la página de impresión borrosa ante mí. Para mi horror, justo debajo de mí, los pasos se detienen totalmente.

— ¡Hola! —exclama la voz de una chica.

Me sobresalto y me obligo a mirar.

Me encuentro con la mirada fija de alguien que vagamente reconozco. Me toma un par de segundos hacerlo. Esta es la chica con la que Bella anda siempre, ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre. Me está mirando con una sonrisa amplia y dentuda.

—Hola —dice de nuevo.

Aclaro mi garganta.

—Hola —mascullo.

No estoy seguro si ella puede oírme. Su mirada es firme y parece estar esperando algo más.

—The Hours **(1)** —comenta, mirando mi libro— ¿No es una película?

Asiento.

— ¿Es buena? —su determinación para crear una conversación es impresionante.

Asiento y vuelvo a la página.

—Soy Jessica —dice, aún sonriendo abiertamente.

—Edward —contesto.

Ella levanta sus cejas significativamente.

—Lo sé.

Puedo sentir mis dedos humedeciendo la sangría en las páginas del libro.

—Bella siempre está hablando de ti.

No hay nada sutil sobre esta chica. Su pelo rubio miel y su piel bronceada contrastan con su brillo de labios rojo oscuro, y está vistiendo una falda obscenamente corta y unos enormes aros de plata en sus orejas.

— ¿Sabes quién soy, cierto? ¿Me has visto estar con tu hermana?

Otra inclinación, las palabras se evaporan tan pronto alcanzan mi garganta. Empiezo a morder mi labio.

Jessica me mira pensativamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hablas mucho, ¿no es así?

Mi cara empieza a arder. Si ella no fuera amiga de Bella, ahora estaría empujándola por las escaleras. Pero Jessica parece más curiosa que divertida.

—Las personas dicen que no dejo de hablar —continúa jovialmente—, los saca de quicio.

No me digas.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti —declara Jessica de repente—, de tu hermana.

Me siento tenso.

— ¿Q-qué es?

—Nada serio —dice ella rápidamente—. Sólo que tu mamá llevará a tus hermanos y hermana a McDonald's esta noche, que no hay ninguna necesidad de apresurarse a llegar a casa. Bella quiere que la encuentres en el buzón de correos al final de la calle después de la escuela.

— ¿B-Bella te pidió v-venir aquí y decirme eso? —pregunto, esperando que sonría satisfecha con mi tartamudeo.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Ella estaba intentando enviarte un mensaje de texto, pero entonces tuvo que terminar algún trabajo de clase así que creí que debía decírtelo yo misma.

—Gracias —mascullo.

—Y...también quería invitarte a tomar una bebida en Smileys con Bella y conmigo, ya que no tienen que apresurarse en irse por una vez.

La miro fijamente, mudo.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —me mira esperanzada.

Mi mete ha quedado en blanco. No puedo ir por la vida pensando excusas.

—Eh, bien...Ok.

— ¡Genial! —su rostro brilla— ¡Te veré en el buzón después de la escuela!

Se va tan rápido como llegó.

A la última campana, tomo mi mochila con manos inseguras; soy el último en arrastrarse fuera del aula. Paso por los retretes y me encierro en un cubículo. Sentándome en la pata después de orinar, intento recuperarme. Cuando salgo, paro en los espejos. En la luz de la tarde, el rostro pálido devolviéndome la mirada tiene relucientes ojos azules de algún tipo de criatura extraterrestre. Apoyándome en los lavamanos, recojo agua helada con mis manos y me la tiro a la cara, apretando mis mejillas en los charcos pocos profundos. Quiero esconderme para siempre, pero alguien más golpea a través de la puerta y no tengo opción más que salir.

Bella y Jessica están paradas lado a lado junto al buzón de correos al final de la calle, hablando rápidamente, con sus ojos examinando a la multitud. Me toma toda la voluntad del mundo evitar darme la vuelta, pero la mirada expectante de Bella me fuerza a ir hacia adelante. Su rostro rompe en una sonrisa de deleite cuando me ve.

— ¡Pensé que no ibas a presentarte! —susurra.

Sonrío de nuevo y asiento, las palabras atraviesas mi mente como un arroyo de burbujas efervescentes.

—Bien, ¡vamos, chicos! —exclama Jessica después de un incómodo momento de silencio— ¿Vamos a ir a Smileys, o no?

—Absolutamente —dice Bella, y se gira para seguir a su amiga. Su mano roza la mía en un gesto de tranquilidad, o quizá de agradecimiento.

Smileys sigue misericordiosamente vacío en este momento. Tomamos una pequeña mesa redonda en la ventana y me escondo detrás del menú, frotando mi lengua contra la áspera piel bajo mi labio.

— ¿Van a pedir comida, chicos? —quiere saber Jessica.

Bella me mira y sacudo sutilmente la cabeza.

— ¿Compartimos un poco de pan de ajo? —sugiere Jessica— Estoy muriendo por una Coca Cola.

Bella se echa hacia atrás en su silla tratando de llamar la atención del camarero, y Jessica se gira hacia mí.

— ¿Así que tienes ganas de salir del infierno de Belmont?

Suelto el menú y asiento, forzando una sonrisa.

—Eres muy afortunado —continúa Jessica—. Sólo otros nueve meses y estarás libre de este agujero infernal.

Bella termina de ordenar y vuelve a la conversación unilateral que Jessica está intentando mantener.

—Edward va a ir a la UCL —anuncia orgullosamente.

—Bien, no, yo-yo estoy aplicando...

—Entrarás, eso es seguro.

—Mierda, ¡debes ser realmente listo! —exclama Jessica.

—Lo es —le informa Bella—, le han predicho cuatro A.

— ¡Mierda!

Hago una mueca y atrapo la mirada de Bella, suplicándole que abandone el tema. Quiero objetar, quitarle importancia, pero puedo sentir el calor golpeando mi cara y las palabras se evaporan de mi mente en el momento en que las convoco. Bella me da un suave codazo.

—Jessica tampoco es tonta —dice—. Realmente es la única persona que conozco que se puede tocar la nariz con la lengua.

Todos nos reímos. Respiro de nuevo.

— ¿Piensas que está bromeando? —me desafía Jessica.

—No...

—Simplemente está siendo cortés —le informa Bella—. Pienso que necesita una prueba.

Jessica es muy entusiasta para obligarla. Se sienta derecha y extiendo su lengua tan larga como puede, la curva hacia arriba y toca la punta de su nariz. Una mirada bizca completa el cuadro. Bella cae contra mí riéndose y me encuentro riéndome también. Jessica está bien. Siempre y cuando esto no dure mucho, creo que sobreviviré. De repente, hay una conmoción en la puerta. Jessica gira su silla e identifico un grupo de alumnos de Belmont por su uniforme.

— ¡Eh, chicos! —grita Jessica**— **¡Aquí!

Ellos se acercan, y a través de mi visión borrosa, reconozco a un par de chicas de la clase de Bella, un chico de otro año y Mike, un chico de inglés. Hay saludos y palmadas en la espalda; se juntan dos mesas y se acercan más sillas.

— ¡Masen! —exclama Mike, asombrado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo, eh, mi hermana...

— ¡Está pasando el rato con nosotras! —exclama Jessica— ¿Eso es un crimen? Es el hermano de Bella, ¿no lo sabías?

—Sí, ¡sólo que nunca pensé verlo en un lugar así! —no hay malicia en la risa de Mike, simplemente genuina sorpresa, pero ahora todos me están mirando y otras dos chicas están hablando.

Bella está haciendo las presentaciones, pero aunque puedo oír las voces, ya no puedo entender lo que están diciendo. Lauren, quien ha estado saliéndose del camino para chocar conmigo desde el comienzo del semestre, está determinada a involucrarme en la conversación. Su repentina intrusión cuando me estaba comenzando a relajar, combinado con el hecho de que todos ellos me conocen como el bicho raro de la clase, de repente es demasiado, y me siento preso de alguna pesadilla claustrofóbica. Sus palabras son como martillos, golpeando mi cráneo.

Cedo ante la marea y siento que me ahogo. Sus bocas se mueven bajo el agua, abriéndose y cerrándose, leo los signos de interrogación en sus rostros, la mayoría de sus preguntas se dirigen a mí, pero el pánico ha causado que mis sentidos se apaguen. No puedo distinguir una frase de otra; todo se ha convertido en una manta de ruido. Abruptamente, arrastro la silla hacia atrás y me pongo de pie, agarrando mi mochila y el blazer del uniforme. Mascullo algo sobre haber dejado mi móvil en la escuela, levanto mi mano en señal de despedida y me abalanzo por la puerta.

Me dirijo a una calle, después a otra. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de a dónde voy. Repentinamente, me siento estúpidamente cerca a las lágrimas. Cuelgo mi blazer sobre la mochila de la escuela y engancho la correa sobre mi hombro, caminando tan rápido como puedo, el aire raspando mis pulmones; el sonido del tráfico es ahogado por el frenético golpeteo de mi corazón. Oigo los golpes de unos zapatos contra el pavimento detrás de mí, e instintivamente me muevo a un lado para permitir pasar al corredor, pero es Bella, agarrándome el brazo.

—Despacio, Ed, por favor, tengo una puntada muy mala...

—Bella, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Regresa con tus amigos.

Ella coge mi mano.

—Ed, espera...

Paro y me aparto de ella, dando un paso atrás.

—Mira, aprecio el esfuerzo, pero me gustaría que me dejaras solo, ¿está bien? —mi voz empieza a subir— No te pedí ayuda, ¿o sí?

— ¡Eh, eh! —ella camina hacia mí, ofreciéndome si mano— No estaba tratando de hacer nada, Ed. Todo fue idea de Jessica. Sólo estuve de acuerdo porque ella me dijo que tú habías estado de acuerdo.

Paso mis manos por mi pelo.

—Jesús, éste fue un maldito error. Ahora me fui y te avergoncé enfrente de tus amigos...

—¿Estás demente? —ella se ríe, agarra mi mano y balancea mi brazo cuando de nuevo empezamos a caminar— ¡Estoy feliz de que te hayas ido! Me has dado una excusa para irme también.

Miro mi reloj, sintiéndome ligeramente relajado.

—Ya sabes, ahora que mamá está cuidando a los niños por una vez, tenemos toda la tarde libre —levanto la ceja, vacilante.

Bella tira su cabello hacia atrás y una sonrisa enciende su cara, sus ojos ensanchándose de emoción.

—Oh, ¿estabas pensando en huir del país?

Sonrío abiertamente.

—Tentador...¿Pero quizá algo más cerca a las líneas de una película?

Ella inclina su cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Pero el sol está brillando. ¡Todavía se siente como verano!

—Ok. Entonces, tú escoges.

—Sólo caminemos —dice ella.

— ¿Caminar?

—Sí. Tomemos un bus hasta Chelsea Embankment. Echémosle una ojeada a las casa de los ricos y famosos y vaguemos junto al río.

* * *

**(1)** Es una novela escrita por Michael Cunningham. Ganó en 1999 el Premio Pulitzer de ficción, y fue adaptada en una película ganadora de un Oscar del mismo nombre protagonizada por Nicole Kidman, Meryl Streep y Julianne Moore. Toda la historia tiene lugar en el transcurso de un mismo día; trata sobre tres mujeres en diferentes épocas y generaciones, cuyas vidas se conectan a través de la novela de Virginia Woolf, _Mrs. Dalloway_.

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 6._**

**_—Es sólo que si conoces a alguien el próximo año en la universidad... —un pequeño dolor surge en el fondo de mi garganta. No puedo terminar la frase—. Quiero decir, por supuesto que yo quiero que lo hagas, pero yo no... tengo miedo que..._**

Hooooy, me presenté a la Universidad Nacional, la universidad pública más importante de Colombia, ojalá logre pasar a Medicina, sería...¡Uff! :)

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"El dolor tiene un gran poder educativo; nos hace mejores, más misericordiosos, nos vuelve hacia nosotros mismos y nos persuade de que esta vida no es un juego, sino un deber." Cesare Cantú.**_

**Capítulo VI**

**Bella's POV**

Mientras caminamos por Chelsea Embankment, pongo mi blazer y mi corbata dentro de mi bolso, y la cálida brisa vespertina agita mi falda contra mis muslos desnudos. El sol apenas empieza a tornarse anaranjado, rociando gotas de oro sobre la superficie escamosa del agua, moteada como el dorso de una serpiente.

Este es mi momento favorito del día, la tarde apenas termina, el atardecer aún no ha comenzado, las horas de lánguido sol se extienden ante nosotros antes de desaparecer en el oscuro crepúsculo. Muy por encima de nosotros, los puentes están pesados con el tráfico congestionado: autobuses sobrecargados, coches impacientes, ciclistas imprudentes y mujeres sudando en sus trajes, todos desesperados por llegar a sus hogares, transbordadores y remolcadores que pasan por debajo del puente...

La grava cruje bajo nuestras pisadas mientras cruzamos los grandes espacios vacíos entre los edificios de cristal de las oficinas, pasando por los lujosos apartamentos que se apilan en su camino hacia lo alto del cielo. Está tan soleado, que el mundo se siente como una página en blanco, una blancura luminosa.

Le lanzo mi mochila a Edward, tomo carrera, corro y salto haciendo una voltereta, el camino de grava es rugoso contra las palmas de mis manos. El sol desaparece momentáneamente y nos sumergimos dentro de la fresca sombra azulada cuando pasamos bajo un puente, nuestros pasos súbitamente se amplifican, rebotando en el ligero arco de soporte y una paloma parte repentinamente hacia el cielo.

Unos pocos pasos a mi izquierda, manteniéndose a una distancia segura de mis travesuras, Edward camina a zancadas, las manos en sus bolsillos, las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta los codos. A la luz, trazos de sus venas son visibles en sus sienes y las sombras bajo sus ojos le dan un aspecto atormentado. Él me mira con sus brillantes ojos azules y me brinda una de sus características sonrisas torcidas. Yo sonrío, doy otra voltereta completa y Edward alarga su paso para que coincida con el mío. Parece ligeramente divertido. Pero, cuando aparta la mirada, su sonrisa se desvanece y empieza otra vez a mordisquearse los labios. A pesar de su constante presencia a mi lado, siento que hay un espacio entre los dos, una distancia indefinible. Aun cuando sus ojos están en mí, tengo la sensación de que no acaba de verme, que sus pensamientos están en algún otro lado, fuera de mi alcance.

Pierdo mi oportunidad de una victoria fácil y tropiezo contra él, casi aliviada de sentirlo sólido y vivo. Él ríe brevemente y me estabiliza, pero rápidamente vuelve a chuparse los labios, sus dientes raspando la rozadura. Cuando éramos niños, yo podía hacer alguna tontería y romper el hechizo, halarlo fuera de éste, pero ahora es más difícil. Sé que hay cosas que él no me dice, cosas que mantiene en su cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, compramos pizza y Coca Cola de un negocio de comida rápida y nos encaminamos hacia Battersea Park. Dentro de las puertas, nos aventuramos hacia la mitad de la vasta extensión de verdor, lejos de los árboles, y nos alineamos con el sol, recostándonos hacia el oeste para perdernos en su brillo. Con las piernas cruzadas, me examino un morado en la espinilla mientras Edward, arrodillado sobre el césped, abre la caja de pizza y me ofrece una rebanada. La tomo y estiro mis piernas, alzando la barbilla para sentir el sol sobre mi rostro.

—Esto es un millón de veces más agradable que pasar el rato con esos tontos de la escuela **—**le informo—. Ese fue un buen movimiento, dejarlos cuando lo hiciste.

Masticando concienzudamente, él me lanza una mirada penetrante y puedo decir que está tratando de leer mi mente, buscando el motivo tras mis palabras. Me encuentro con su mirada de lleno, y la comisura de su boca se curva cuando se da cuenta de que estoy siendo completamente sincera.

Me siento satisfecha con la comida antes que él, y me reclino sobre mis codos, observándolo comer. Claramente, se está muriendo de hambre. Abro mi boca para decirle que tiene salsa de tomate en la barbilla, pero cambio de opinión. Mi sonrisa, sin embargo, no pasa desapercibida.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta con una risita, tragando su último bocado y limpiándose las manos sobre la hierba.

—Nada —trato de desvanecer mi sonrisa, pero su barbilla veteada de rojo, el cabello revuelto, la camisa arremangada y los puños mugrientos batiéndose contra sus manos, se ve como una versión más alta y con cabello más claro de Emmett al final de un atareado día escolar.

— ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? —insiste él, mirándome ahora con curiosidad y un toque de inhibición.

—Por nada, sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijo Jessica sobre ti.

Una pizca de cautela toca sus ojos.

—Oh, eso de nuevo, no...

—Aparentemente tus hoyuelos son muy tiernos —retengo de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Ja, ja —una pequeña sonrisa y él mira hacia abajo, tirando de la hierba mientras un rubor se extiende por su cuello.

—Y tienes ojos fascinantes...,lo que sea que eso signifique.

Hace una mueca de vergüenza.

—Vete a la mierda, Bella. Te lo estás inventando.

—No lo hago. Te lo dije, ella dice cosas como ésas. ¿Cómo era...? Oh, sí: tu boca, aparentemente, es muy besable.

Él se ahoga, bañándome con Coca-Cola.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Ésas fueron sus palabras exactas!

Está completamente ruborizado ahora, observando intensamente la lata de Coca Cola.

— ¿Puedo terminar ésta, o aún tienes sed?

—Deja de intentar cambiar el tema —me río.

Él me lanza una mirada malévola y bebe hasta el fondo.

—Ella incluso me dijo que vio a través de la puerta abierta del vestuario de chicos y que luces realmente...

Él me golpea. Aunque es medio en broma, me duele. Me siento confusa. Debajo de su exterior bromista, parece molesto de repente. Me parece que, sin querer, he cruzado alguna línea invisible.

—Está bien —alzo las manos rindiéndome—. Pero has cogido la idea, ¿no?

—Sí, muchas gracias —me da otra sonrisa sardónica para demostrar que no está enojado y luego, gira el rostro hacia la brisa.

Se produce un largo silencio y cierro mis ojos, sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol veraniego sobre mi rostro. La tranquilidad es inquietante. Los gritos apagados que nos llegan desde los espacios de juego parecen estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia. En algún lugar entre los árboles, un perro deja escapar un par de ladridos cortos y agudos.

Ruedo sobre mi estómago y apoyo la barbilla sobre mis manos. Edward no se da cuenta de que lo estoy observando y toda señal de risa se ha borrado completamente de su rostro. Con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas alzadas, mira a través del parque y puedo sentir que su mente está trabajando. Escudriñando en su rostro en busca de algún signo persistente de molestia, no encuentro ninguno. Sólo hay tristeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —no se da la vuelta.

— ¿De verdad?

Él está a punto de decir algo, pero luego se queda en silencio. En su lugar, empieza a frotarse la rozadura con un costado del pulgar.

Me siento. Estirándome, aparto su mano de su rostro. Sus ojos se mueven hasta encontrar los míos.

—Bella, no voy a salir con Jessica.

—Lo sé, eso está bien, no me importa —le digo rápidamente—. Ella lo superará.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en emparejarnos?

Me siento súbitamente incómoda.

—No lo sé, supongo... supongo que pensé que, si salías con una amiga mía, al menos podría seguir viéndote. Tú no...parecería menos como si te hubieras ido.

Frunce el ceño, sin comprender.

—Es sólo que si conoces a alguien el próximo año en la universidad... —un pequeño dolor surge en el fondo de mi garganta. No puedo terminar la frase—. Quiero decir, por supuesto que yo quiero que lo hagas, pero yo no... tengo miedo que...

Él me da una prolongada mirada.

—Bella, seguramente sabes que yo nunca te abandonaría, a ti ni a los otros.

Fuerzo una sonrisa y miro hacia abajo, tirando de las briznas de hierba. Pero lo harás un día, no puedo evitar pensar. Un día, todos nos alejaremos los unos de los otros para formar nuestras propias familias, porque ésa es la forma en que funciona el mundo.

—Para ser honesto, dudo que algún día vaya a salir con alguien —dice Edward en voz baja.

Levanto la mirada, sorprendida. Él me mira y luego desvía la mirada, otra vez, a la distancia, un incómodo silencio se extiende entre nosotros. No puedo evitar reír.

—Eso es una tontería, Ed. Tú eres el chico más guapo de Belmont, todas las chicas de mi clase están locas por ti.

Silencio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que eres gay?

Las comisuras de su boca se contraen de diversión.

— ¡Si hay algo que sí sé, es que no lo soy!

Suspiro.

—Es una lástima. Siempre pensé que sería genial tener un hermano gay.

Edward ríe.

—No pierdas las esperanzas, aún. Todavía quedan James y Emmett.

— ¿James? ¡Sí, seguro! Corre el rumor de que ya tiene novia. Jessica jura que lo vio besuqueándose con una niña del año anterior en un salón de clases vacío.

—Esperemos que no la haya dejado embarazada —dice Edward mordazmente.

Me estremezco y trato de desterrar el pensamiento de mi mente. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en James con una chica. Sólo tiene trece años, por Dios. Suspiro.

—Nunca he besado a nadie...a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas de mi clase —confieso en voz baja, pasando mis dedos sobre la hierba crecida.

Él se gira hacia mí.

— ¿Y qué? —dice con suavidad— Sólo tienes dieciséis años.

Recojo los tallos y hago un puchero.

—Dulces dieciséis y nunca ha sido besada...**(1)** ¿Qué hay contigo..., alguna vez has...? —me callo bruscamente, súbitamente consciente de lo absurdo de mi pregunta. Trato de retractarme, pero es muy tarde.

Edward escarba el suelo con las uñas, sus mejilas están fuertemente coloreadas.

— ¡Sí, claro! —da un bufido burlón, evitando mi mirada, tiene la atención puesta en el pequeño agujero que está cavando en la tierra— ¡Como...como si eso alguna vez fuera a suceder! —con una corta risa, él me mira implorando que me una y, a través de la vergüenza, ve el dolor en sus ojos.

Instintivamente, me acerco más, refrenándome de alcanzarlo y apretar su mano, odiándome por mi momento de irreflexión.

—Ed, no siempre va a ser así —le digo suavemente—, algún dúa...

—Sí, algún día -él sonríe con forzada indiferencia y se encoge de hombros—. Lo sé.

Un largo silencio cuelga entre nosotros. Levanto la vista hacia él, en la difusa luz del atardecer, ahora cercano a su fin.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas en eso?

Él duda, la sangre aún calienta sus mejillas y, por un momento, pienso que no va a responder. Aún continúa escarbando la tierra, aún evita mi mirada.

—Por supuesto —es tan silencioso que creo que podría haberlo imaginado.

Lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Con quién?

—Nunca ha habido alguien, en realidad... —aún rehúsa levantar la vista, pero a pesar de sentirse cada vez más incómodo, no ha tratado de salirse de la conversación—. Sólo pienso que, en algún lugar, debe haber... —sacude la cabeza, como si de pronto fuera consciente de haber hablado demasiado.

— ¡Hey, también yo lo hago! —exclamo— En algún lugar de mi cabeza, tengo la idea del hombre perfecto, pero creo que ni siquiera existe.

—A veces... —comienza Edward, entonces se calla.

Espero que continúe.

— ¿A veces...? —insisto suavemente.

—Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes —toma una inspiración profunda—. Desearía que todo no fuera tan condenadamente difícil.

—Lo sé —digo en voz baja—, yo también.

* * *

**(1)** Parte de una popular copla irlandesa. "Sweet Sixteen and never been kissed..."

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 7._**

**_Ella me habla en voz baja, casi susurrando, un brazo envuelto fuertemente a mi alrededor, el otro acariciando mi nuca, meciéndome con suavidad hacia delante y hacia atrás._**

Había una vez una Camila que vio Games of Thrones y quedó flechada por el poder de esta maravillosa serie, por el poder de Drogo... y fin.

Ya casi, ya casi...

Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"Si hay violencia en nuestros corazones, es mejor ser violentos que ponernos el manto de la no violencia para encubrir la impotencia." Mahatma Gandhi.**_

**Capítulo VII**

**Edward's POV**

El verano da paso al otoño. El aire se vuelve más frío, los días se acortan, las nubes grises y las persistentes lloviznas alternan con cielos azules y vientos tonificantes.

Alice pierde su primer diente. Emmett accede a cortarse el cabello cuando una profesora suplente le dice que parece una niña. James es suspendido por tres días por fumar hierba. Mamá empieza a pasar sus días libres con Marco e incluso cuando trabaja, con frecuencia se queda en su departamento encima del restaurante para evitar los viajes diarios. En las escasas ocasiones que regresa a casa, raramente se mantiene sobria por mucho tiempo y Emmett y Alice han renunciado a pedirle que juegue con ellos o que los lleve a pasear. Hago viajes regulares al contenedor para reciclaje de vidrio después del anochecer. El semestre en la escuela me agota; me olvido de ir de compras, Emmett necesita pantalones nuevos, Alice necesita zapatos nuevos, las facturas aguardan ser pagadas, mamá pierde otra vez su talonario de cheques. A medida que ella continúa desligándose de la familia, Bella y yo nos dividimo tácitamente las tareas: ella limpia, ayuda con los deberes del colegio, hace la rutina de la hora de dormir; yo voy de compras, cocino, arreglo las cuentas, recojo a Emmett y a Alice del colegio.

Algo que ninguno de los dos puede controlar, sin embargo, es James. Ahora ha empezado a fumar abiertamente, aunque desterrado a la puerta o la calle. Bella le habla con calma sobre los riesgos para su salud y él se ríe en su cara. Yo intento un enfoque serio y me gano una serie de improperios. Los fines de semana, sale con una pandilla de problemáticos de la escuela. Convenzo a mamá de que me dé dinero para comprarle un móvil de segunda mano, pero él se rehúsa a responder cuando lo llamo. Le imploro que le imponga un toque de queda, pero ella rara vez está cerca como para hacerlo cumplir o, cuando sí está, llega a casa más tarde que él. Pongo el toque de queda por mi cuenta y James, inmediatamente, empieza a quedarse afuera hasta más tarde inclusive, como si regresar a casa a la hora acordada fuera un signo de debilidad.

Y entonces, sucede lo inevitable: una noche no vuelve a casa, en absoluto.

A las dos de la mañana, después de llamarlo repetidas veces y que me desvíe directamente a buzón de voz, telefoneo a mamá por pura desesperación. Ella está en un club, en alguna parte; el ruido de fondo es ensordecerdor: música, gritos, risas. Como ya estamos en las primeras horas de la madrugada, sus palabras suenan arrastradas y apenas registra el hecho de que su hijo ha desaparecido. Riendo y deteniéndose cada pocas palabras para hablar con Marco, me informa que necesito relajarme, que James es un hombrecito ahora y que debe tener algo de diversión. Estoy a punto de señalar que podría estar tumbado boca abajo en alguna alcantarilla, cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy malgastando mi aliento.

Con Marco, ella puede fingir que es joven de nuevo, libre de las restricciones y responsabilidades de la maternidad. Ella nunca quiso madurar. Recuerdo a nuestro padre citando eso como una de las razones para irse. La acusó de ser una mala madre, pero la única razón por la que se casaron es que ella, accidentalmente, quedó embarazada de mí, un hecho que a ella le gusta recordarme cada vez que tenemos una discusión. Y ahora que estoy sólo a pocos meses de ser considerado un adulto, ella se siente más libre de lo que lo ha hecho en años.

Marco ya tiene una joven familia propia. Ha dejado muy claro que no quiere hacerse cargo de la de alguien más. Y así ella lo mantiene astutamente alejado, sólo trayéndolo a casa cuando todo el mundo está dormido o en la escuela. Con Marco, ella se ha reinventado a sí misma: una mujer joven, atrapada en un apasionado romance. Se viste como una adolescente, gasta todo su dinero en ropas y tratamientos de belleza, miente sobre su edad y bebe, bebe, bebe para olvidar aquella juventud y belleza que dejó atrás, para olvidar que Marco no tiene intenciones de casarse con ella, para olvidar que, al final del día, sólo es una divorciada de cuarenta y cinco años, en un trabajo sin futuro, con cinco hijos no deseados. Sin embargo, comprender las razones tras su comportamiento no ayuda a que la odie menos.

Ya son las 2:30 am y estoy empezando a sentir pánico. Sentado en el sofá, estratégicamente ubicado para que la débil luz de la bombilla desnuda caiga directamente sobre mis libros, he estado esforzándome por leer mis apuntes por al menos las últimas tres horas. Las palabras garabateadas se enredan unas con otras, bailando a través de la página. Bella bajó a darme las buenas noches hace una hora, con sombras púrpuras bajo los ojos, sus pecas contrastando fuertemente contra la palidez de su piel. Todavía llevo mi uniforme, los puños manchados de tinta como siempre, la camisa medio desabotonada. Desde algún lugar dentro de mi cráneo, un eje metálico de dolor perfora su camino hacia mi sien derecha. Una vez más, echo un vistazo al reloj y mi interior se anuda de miedo e ira. Contemplo mi reflejo fantasmal sobre el cristal oscurecido de la ventana. Mis ojos me duelen, mi cuerpo entero vibra de estrés y agotamiento. No tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

Parte de mí quiere, simplemente, desechar el asunto, ir a la cama y sólo rogar para que James esté de vuelta para la hora en que me despierte en la mañana. Pero la otra parte de mí se esfuerza en recordarme que apenas es poco mayor que un niño. Un infeliz y autodestructivo niño, que anda con la clase equivocada de gente, porque ellos le proporcionan la compañía y admiración que su familia no.

Él puede haber estado en una pelea, puede haber consumido heroína, puede haber quebrado la ley y arruinado su vida antes que ésta siquiera empiece. Peor aún, pudo haber sido victima de algún asaltante o alguna pandilla rival, su comportamiento le ha hecho ganar una buena reputación en la zona. Puede yacer sangrando en alguna parte, apuñalado o baleado. Puede estar odiándome, puede estar resentido conmigo, puede culparme de todo lo que está mal en su vida, pero si me doy por vencido con él, no le quedará absolutamente nadie. Su odio hacia mí quedará completamente justificado. Aún así, ¿qué posibilidades tengo? Se niega a compartir cualquier parte de su vida conmigo, así que no conozco a sus amigos o dónde pasa el tiempo. Ni siquiera tengo una bicicleta para revisar las calles.

En el reloj se leen las 2:45 am: casi cinco horas pasado el toque de queda de James para los fines de semana. En realidad, nunca llega a casa antes de las diez, pero rara vez se queda fuera mucho más de las once. ¿Qué lugares de por aquí están abiertos a estas horas? Los clubes nocturnos piden carnet de identificación: podría falsificar uno, pero sólo un idiota lo confundiría con un chico de dieciocho años. Nunca ha llegado, ni de lejos, tan tarde como ahora.

El miedo serpentea dentro de mi mente. Se curva sobre sí mismo, su cuerpo presiona contra las paredes de mi cráneo. Esto no es rebeldía: algo ha pasado. James está en problemas y nadie está allí para ayudarlo. Me siento tembloroso y empapado de sudor. No tengo más remedio que salir a recorrer las calles buscando un bar abierto, un club nocturno..., cualquier cosa. Pero primero, tengo que despertar a Bella para que ella me llame si James regresa. Mi mente retrocede al agotamiento impreso en su rostro y la idea de sacarla de la cama me enferma, pero no tengo opción.

Mi primer golpe es demasiado leve, tengo miedo de despertar a los pequeños. Pero si James está lastimado o en problemas, no hay tiempo que perder. Giro el picaporte y abro la puerta. La luz de las lámparas se filtra a través de la capa de cortinas, iluminándole el rostro dormido, su cabello castaño desplegado sobre la almohada. Ha apartado las sábanas de una patada y duerme boca abajo, estirada como una estrella de mar, con las bragas a la vista. Me siento en la cama y la sacudo suavemente.

— ¿Bella?

—Mmmm... —se enrosca, apartándose de mí, como protesta.

Lo intento de nuevo.

—Bella, despierta. Soy yo.

— ¿Eh? —rodando sobre su costado, se apoya sobre su codo, mirándome con ojos somnolientos, parpadeando tras una cortina de cabello.

—Bella, necesito tu ayuda —las palabras salen con más fuerza de lo que pretendo, el pánico creciente capturado en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué? —súbitamente alerta, intenta incorporarse, apartándose el cabello del rostro. Echa un vistazo a la mesita de luz y me mira de reojo haciendo una mueca— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es James..., no ha regresado a casa y son casi las tres. C-creo que debería ir a buscarlo. Pienso que algo le debe haber sucedido.

Aprieta sus ojos, cerrándolos y luego los abre de par en par, como si estuviese intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

— ¿James aún no llega?

— ¡No!

— ¿Has intentado llamarlo al móvil?

Le cuento mis inútiles intentos de localizarlos a ambos, tanto a James como a mamá. Bella sale a tropezones de la cama y me sigue al pasillo mientras doy caza a mis llaves.

—Pero, Ed, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?

—No, tendré que revisar... —revuelvo los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, y luego hago lo mismo con la pila de correo basura y facturas sin abrir de la mesa del vestíbulo, enviándolos a volar. Mis manos empiezan a temblar— Jesús, ¿dónde mierda están mis llaves?

—Ed, nunca lo encontrarás peinando las calles. ¡Él podría estar en la otra punta de Londres!

Me giro para enfrentarla.

— ¿Qué demonios sugieres que haga, entonces? —me sobresalto con mi volumen de voz.

Bella retrocede un paso. Me detengo y respiro profundamente, ahuecando mis manos sobre mi boca y luego las paso por mi cabello.

—Lo siento. S-sólo no sé qué hacer. Mamá sonaba incoherente al teléfono. ¡Ni siquiera pude persuadir a esa perra de regresar a casa! —me ahogo con la palabra perra y encuentro que apenas tengo el aliento suficiente para terminar de hablar.

—Está bien —dice Bella rápidamente—. Está bien, Ed. Me sentaré aquí y esperaré. Te llamaré en el momento en que regrese, ¿tienes tu teléfono?

Palpo los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

—No... mierda... y mis llaves...

—Aquí —Bella recoge su abrigo del perchero y saca su teléfono y sus llaves.

Las agarro y abro precipitadamente la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —me arroja mi chaqueta.

Me la pongo y me sumerjo en el frío aire de la noche.

Está oscuro, todas las casas dormidas, excepto por unas pocas iluminadas con la parpadeante luz azul de las pantallas de la televisión. El silencio es inquietante; puedo oír los camiones de transporte llevando sus cargas a kilómetros de distancia sobre la autopista. Camino con rapidez hacia el final de nuestra calle y giro por la calle principal. El lugar tiene un aspecto desértico y embrujado, las tiendas tienen las persianas cerradas sobre sus interiores oscuros. La basura de la parada de mercado sigue amontonada en la calle, un borracho se tambalea fuera del Tesco **(1) **abierto toda la noche y dos mujeres jóvenes, ligeramente vestidas, siguen su camino cruzando el asfalto tomadas del brazo, sus voces agudas traspasando el aire nocturno.

De repente, un coche vibrando con la música acelera a lo largo de la ruta, esquiva por poco al borracho, y los neumáticos chirrían cuando toma una curva. Veo un grupo de tipos haraganeando cerca de un bar cerrado. Todos están vestidos del mismo modo: sudaderas con capuchas grises, jeans holgados deslizándose por sus caderas, zapatillas blancas. Pero mientras cruzo la carretera y me dirijo hacia ellos, me doy cuenta de que son demasiado mayores para ser parte del grupo de James. Doy vuelta la cara con rapidez, pero uno de ellos me grita:

— ¡Hey, ¿qué mierda estás mirando?!

Lo ignoro y sigo adelante, las manos enterradas en los bolsillos, luchando contra el instinto de acelerar el paso. Como lobos, ellos siguen el olor del miedo. Por un momento, pienso que van a venir en pos de mí, pero sólo sus risas y obscenidades flotan a mi espalda. Mi corazón continúa palpitando cuando alcanzo el final de la calle principal y cruzo la intersección, mi mente corriendo a toda velocidad. Esa es exactamente la razón por la cual un chico de trece años no debería andar por las calles a estas horas de la noche, o de la madrugada. Esos tipos estaban aburridos, borrachos o drogados, o ambas cosas, y sólo buscaban pelea. Al menos uno de ellos tenía un arma de algún tipo: una botella rota, sino un cuchillo. Atrás quedaron las simples peleas a puñetazos, por lo menos en esta zona. ¿Y qué posibilidades tendría un niñito bravucón como James contra esa pandilla?

Está empezando a lloviznar y los faros de los taxis que pasan cortan la oscuridad, iluminando el asfalto mojado. Cruzo la intersección a ciegas y un taxista irritable toca la bocina. Me limpio el sudor del rostro con la manga de mi camisa, la adrenalina corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. La repentina sirena de un coche policial me hace saltar violentamente; el sonido se desvanece en la distancia y yo salto de nuevo cuando una carcofonía de dementes ladridos estalla en mi bolsillo. Cuando saco el teléfono de Bella, mis manos están temblando.

— ¿Qué? —grito.

—Ha regresado, Ed. Está en casa.

— ¿Qué?

—James está de vuelta. Acaba de cruzar la puerta hace un segundo, así que puedes regresar a casa. ¿Dónde estás, a todo esto?

—Bentham Junction. Te veo en un minuto.

Regreso el teléfono a mi bolsillo y doy la vuelta. Con el pecho agitado y mi respiración entrecortada, observo las luces de los coches nocturnos. _Bien, cálmate_, me digo. Está en casa, está bien. Pero puedo sentir el sudor que corre por mi espalda y hay una presión en mi pecho, como un globo a punto de estallar. Estoy caminando demasiado rápido, respirando demasiado rápido, pensando demasiado rápido. Hay un dolor en mi costado y mi corazón late con fuerza contra mi caja torácica. _Está en casa,_ continúo diciéndome. Está bien; pero no sé por qué no me siento aliviado. De hecho, me siento físicamente enfermo. Estaba tan seguro de que algo malo había sucedido. ¿Por qué no ha podido responder el teléfono, hacer una llamada?

Para cuando me acerco a la casa, las luces de la calle se difuminan y bailan, y todo parece extrañamente irreal. Mis manos tiemblan tan fuerte que no puedo destrabar la puerta, las llaves de metal se escurren de mis dedos pegajosos. Termino por dejarlas caer y apoyo una mano sobre la puerta, para mantener el equilibrio mientras me inclino a buscarlas. Cuando la puerta se abre de repente, tropiezo a ciegas dentro del vestíbulo brillantemente iluminado.

— ¡Hey, cuidado!

La mano de Bella me estabiliza.

— ¿Dónde está?

El sonido de risas enlatadas me llega desde la sala principal y la empujo para pasar.

James yace de espaldas, un brazo detrás de la cabeza, los pies sobre el sofá, riéndose de algo en la televisión. Apesta a tabaco, alcohol y hierba. De repente, la ira comprimida de tantos meses explota a través de mi cuerpo como roca fundida.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Haciendo girar el control remoto en su mano, se toma un momento antes de apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—En ningún lugar que sea, de algún modo, asunto tuyo.

Su mirada regresa al televisor y empieza a reírse otra vez, subiendo preventivamente el volumen para ahogar cualquier intento posterior de conversación.

Agarro el control remoto y se lo arrebato de la mano, capturándolo sin que él se dé cuenta.

— ¡Regrésamelo, imbécil!

Está de pie en un instante, coge mi brazo y lo retuerce.

— ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo?

Lo enfrento, tratando de empujarlo, pero es sorprendentemente fuerte. Un relámpago de dolor golpea mi brazo, desde la mano hasta mi hombro y el control cae al suelo. Cuando James se zambulle para alcanzarlo, lo agarro de los hombros y lo pongo de espalda. Él rueda sobre sí mismo y hay un cegador crujido de dolor cuando su puño conecta con mi mandíbula. Me tiro sobre él, agarrándolo por el cuello, pierdo el equilibrio y lo arrastro al suelo. Mi cabeza golpea la mesa de café y, por un momento, toda claridad parece irse, pero me repongo y llevo mis manos alrededor de su garganta, y su rostro se vuelve carmesí, sus ojos dilatados y saltones. Me golpea en el estómago, una y otra vez pero no lo dejo ir, no puedo. No lo dejo ir, incluso cuando me da un rodillazo en la ingle. Hay alguien más empujando mis manos, alguien más se interpone en el camino, alguien que grita, vociferando en mi oído:

— ¡Detente, Ed, detente! ¡Vas a matarlo!

Lo suelto, él toma distancia, doblado sobre sus manos y rodillas, tosiendo y haciendo arcadas, hay hilos de saliva colgando de su boca. Alguien me detiene por detrás, sujetando mis manos contra mis costados, pero toda mi fuerza me ha abandonado de repente y apenas puedo sentarme. Escucho los sonidos jadeantes de James, mientras él se tambalea sobre sus pies y, de repente, se yergue sobre mí.

—Vuelves a tocarme de nuevo y te mato —su voz es ronca y aspera.

Lo oigo marcharse, subir las escaleras como un trueno, oigo el sonido de un niño llorando. Me parece que estoy cayendo, excepto que la alfombra es sólida debajo de mí y la fría dureza de la pared presiona contra mi espalda. A través de la tenue bruma, veo a Alice envolver sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Bella, mientras Bella la levanta en un abrazo y murmura:

—Está bien, todo está bien, mi amor...Sólo acaban de tener una tonta pelea. Todo está bien ahora. Vamos a subir las escaleras y te meterás en la cama, ¿está bien?

Ellas abandonan la habitación y los sollozos se desvanecen, pero continúan sobre mí, una y otra y otra vez.

Mis piernas están inestables en el camino hasta mi habitación. A salvo en el interior, me siento en el borde de la cama, los codos sobre las rodillas, ahuecando mis manos sobre mi nariz y boca, intentando detener la hiperventilación, el dolor en mi estómago enviando pequeñas réplicas a través de mi cuerpo. Siento el sudor que corre por mi rostro y no puedo parar de temblar. El halo que rodea la bombilla de luz sobre mí se expande y retrae, creando danzantes puntos de luz. El horror completo de lo que sucedió apenas está empezando a golpearme. Nunca me metí en ningún tipo de pelea física con James anteriormente, pero esta noche, provoqué una, casi quería una; una vez que puse mis manos alrededor de su garganta, honestamente no quería dejarlo ir. No entiendo qué me está pasando..., me parece que me estoy perdiendo.

Así que James llegó a casa unas horas tarde, ¿qué adolescente no lo hace? Los padres se molestan con sus hijos, seguro: les gritan, amenazan, insultan quizás, pero no tratan de estrangularlos. El golpe en la puerta envía otro estremecimiento a través de mi cuerpo. Pero sólo es Bella, completamente borrosa mientras se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien?

Con las manos aún cubriéndome la boca, asiento, desesperado porque se vaya, pero incapaz de hablar.

Ella me observa con seriedad en la oscuridad, duda por un momento, luego enciende la luz sobre mi cabeza y entra. Me quito las manos del rostro, apretándolas en puño para evitarme temblar.

—Estoy bien —digo, mi voz ronca y vacilante—. Sólo deberíamos irnos a la cama.

—No te ves bien.

Cierra la puerta y se apoya contra ésta, sus ojos dilatados, su expresión inescrutable. No puedo decir si está enojada, horrorizada, asqueada...

—Bella, lo siento, y-yo sólo perdí...

Un dolor irregular corre a través de mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé, Ed, lo sé.

Quiero decirle cuánto lo siento. Quiero preguntarle si Alice está bien. Quiero pedirle que vigila a James, que se asegure de que no esté haciendo maletas y planeando huir, que me confirme que no lo he lastimado, a pesar que sé que lo he hecho. Pero no puedo pronunciar ni una palabra. Sólo el sonido de mi respiración jadeante llena el aire. Aprieto mis manos contra mi nariz y boca para intentar amortiguar el sonido, mis codos se hunden en mis rodillas en un esfuerzo por dejar de temblar y me encuentro balanceándome de atrás hacia delante sin saber por qué.

Apartándose de la puerta, Bella se acerca a mi lado en la cama. Instintivamente, mi brazo se mueve para hacerla a un lado.

—Bella, n-no... no necesito...

Ella toma mi mano extendida y la apoya suavemente en su regazo, frotando mi palma en movimientos circulares con su pulgar.

—Trata de relajarte —su voz es suave, demasiado suave—. Todos están bien. Alice volvió a dormirse y James está bien.

Yo me alejo de ella, forcejeando para soltar mi mano de entre las suyas.

—Y-yo sólo necesito dormir un poco...

—Lo sé, pero tienes que calmarte primero.

— ¡Eso intento!

Su rostro se tensa de preocupación y soy consciente que, verme en este estado, hace poco por tranquilizarla. Sus dedos se sienten cálidos contra mi muñeca, moviéndose para acariciar el interior de mi brazo, el toque de su mano es, de algún modo, reconfortante.

—Ed, no fue tu culpa.

Me muerdo con fuerza y giro la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa —dice ella de nuevo—. Ed, tú lo sabes. James ha intentado provocar algo como esto por mucho tiempo. Cualquiera se habría quebrado.

Hay un dolor creciente en el fondo de mi garganta, una presión de aviso detrás de mis ojos.

—No puedes continuar culpándote por todo, sólo porque eres el mayor. Nada de esto es tu culpa: que mamá beba, que papá nos haya abandonado, que James haya tomado el camino que tomó. No podrías haber hecho nada más.

No sé cómo ha descubierto todo esto. No entiendo cómo es capaz de leer mi mente de ese modo. Giro el rostro hacia la pared, sacudiendo la cabeza para hacerle comprender que está equivocada. Saco mi mano de entre las suyas y froto un lado de mi cara, tratando de ocultarla de su mirada.

—Ed...

No, no puedo sostenerlo más, no puedo, no puedo. Ni siquiera voy a sacarla de la habitación antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Mis ojos pulsan con un dolor en aumento. Si me muevo, si hablo, si pestañeo siquiera, voy a perder la batalla. Su mano me toca el hombro, acariciando mi espalda.

—No siempre va a ser así

Una lágrima roza un lado de mi mejilla. Me llevo la mano a los ojos para detener la siguiente. Mis dedos están húmedos de repente. Tomo una inspiración profunda y trato de contenerlo, pero se me escapa un pequeño sonido.

—Oh, Ed, no. No... ¡no más! —suena suavemente desesperada.

Me acerco más a la pared, deseando poder desaparecer dentro. Aprieto con fuerza el puño contra mi boca. Entonces, el aliento contenido explota de mis pulmones con un violento sonido asfixiante.

—Hey, hey... —a pesar de su tono tranquilizador, reconozco una nota de pánico— Ed, por favor, escúchame. Sólo escucha. Esta noche fue horrible, pero no es el fin del mundo. Sé que, recientemente, las cosas se han vuelto realmente duras, pero todo está bien, todo está bien. James está bien, Tú sólo eres un ser humano. Estas cosas pasan...

Intento secar mis ojos con la manga de mi camisa, pero las lágrimas siguen saliendo y no entiendo por qué soy completamente incapaz de detenerlas.

—Shhh, ven aquí...

Bella trata de girarme para que la enfrente, yo la empujo para alejarla. Ella lo intenta de nuevo. Frenéticamente, la aparto con un brazo.

— ¡No! Bella, detente, por el amor de Dios... ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo...!

Los sollozos explotan con cada palabra. No puedo respirar. Estoy aterrado. Me estoy cayendo en pedazos.

—Edward, cálmate. Sólo quiero contenerte, eso es todo. Déjame abrazarte.

Su voz adopta el tono sedante que usa cuando Emmett y Alice están molestos. No se va a dar por vencida.

Raspo las uñas de una mano contra la pared, los violetos sollozos recorren mi cuerpo como ondas de choque, las lágrimas empapan la manga de mi camisa.

— ¡Ayúdame! —me encuentro jadeando— ¡No entiendo qué está mal conmigo!

Bella se desliza en el espacio entre la pared y yo, y súbitamente, ya no hay lugar dónde esconderme. Mientras me rodea con los brazos y me acerca a ella, intento resistirme una última vez, pero toda la fuerza me ha abandonado. Su cuerpo es cálido contra el mío, vivo, familiar, tranquilizador. Presiono mi rostro contra la curva de su cuello, mis manos crispadas contra la espalda de su pijama como si ella fuera a desaparecer de repente.

—Yo... yo no quise... no quise... ¡Bella, no quería hacerlo!

—Sé que no querías, Edward. Lo sé, lo sé.

Ella me habla en voz baja, casi susurrando, un brazo envuelto fuertemente a mi alrededor, el otro acariciando mi nuca, meciéndome con suavidad hacia delante y hacia atrás. Me aferro a ella mientras los sollozos estremecen mi cuerpo, con tanta fuerza, que creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de detenerme.

* * *

**(1)** Cadena multinacional de locales de venta al por menor, con su sede en el Reino Unido.

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 8._**

_**No quiero que se enamore de una chica. Quiero que se quede aquí, amándome. Amándonos.**_

Estoy enamorada de Germán Garmendia, para quienes no saben, un chico super genial que sube vídeos hablando sobre diferentes temas de la vida cotidiana, de una manera muy graciosa, vean su último vídeo (YOUTUBE)watch?v=MHKAmc9-Sf4&list=SPEB8E85708411CACA

Ya casi, ya casiiii...está cada vez más cerca.

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** En un futuro, la historia tratará con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"Un hombre aislado se siente débil, y lo es." Concepción Arenal.**_

**Capítulo VIII**

**Bella's POV**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro mirando un techo desconocido. Mi cabeza se siente confusa con el sueño, y no es hasta que me encuentro parpadeando hacia una mesa cargada de libros de texto de nivel A, una silla cubierta de camisas desechadas y pantalones, que me acuerdo de dónde estoy. Hay un olor característico también, no desagradable, pero sin lugar a dudas de Edward. Un peso ligero en mi pecho me impulsa a mirar hacia abajo, y al comienzo veo un brazo colgando de mi caja torácica, uñas mordidas, un gran reloj digital negro asegurado alrededor de la muñeca. Edward está profundamente dormido a mi lado, tendido boca abajo, pegado a la pared, con el brazo cubriéndome.

Mi mente revive la noche anterior y recuerdo la pelea, recuerdo venir y encontrarlo de un modo realmente malo, el shock de verlo al borde de las lágrimas, el sentimiento de horror e impotencia mientras se venía abajo y sollozaba, la primera vez desde el día en que papá se marchó. Verlo así me regresa a través de los años, de vuelta a cuando papá llegó un día a casa para la "despedida especial" antes de coger el vuelo que lo llevaría a él y a su nueva esposa al otro lado del mundo. Hubo regalos y fotos de la nueva casa con piscina, promesas de vacaciones escolares con él, asegurándonos que volvería con regularidad. Los demás naturalmente habían creído toda la charada al ser tan jovenes, pero Edward y yo sentimos que no veríamos a nuestro padre otra vez, nunca. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos diera la razón.

Las llamadas telefónicas semanales se convirtieron en mensuales, sólo en ocasiones especiales, luego se detuvieron por completo. Cuando mamá nos dijo que su esposa había dado a luz, sabíamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que incluso los regalos de cumpleaños cesaran. Y cesaron. Todo cesó. Incluso la manutención infantil de mamá. Los dos mayores lo esperábamos, simplemente nunca supusimos que nos borraría a todos de su vida tan rápido. Recuerdo claramente el momento después de la despedida final, y después que la puerta principal se cerrara y el sonido del coche de mi padre se desvanecía en la calle.

Acurrucada contra la almohada con mi nuevo perro de peluche y la imagen de la casa que sabía que nunca iba a llegar a visitar, me sobrevivo de repente una enorme oleada de rabia y odio para mi padre que una vez había clamado que me amaba tanto. Pero, para mi sorpresa y disgusto, Edward parecía estar de acuerdo con todo, regocijándose con los otros en la idea de que todos volaríamos a Australia muy pronto. En realidad, pensé que era estúpido. Puse mala cara y lo ignoré todo el día mientras que él se obligaba a sí mismo a creer en su farsa. Sólo más tarde esa noche, una vez que creyó que yo estaba dormida, rompió a llorar, sollozando suavemente en su almohada en la litera sobre mí. Había estado inconsolable entonces, también, luchando contra mí cuando había intentado darle un abrazo antes de finalmente ceder, dejando que me acurrucara bajo el edredón y llorara con él. Nos prometimos el uno al otro, entonces, que cuando creciéramos nos mantendríamos siempre juntos. Finalmente, agotados después de haber llorado, nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Y ahora aquí estamos, cinco años después. Tanto ha cambiado, y aún así tan poco.

Me siento extraña, acostada en la cama de Edward con él durmiendo a mi lado. Alice solía meterse a la cama conmigo cada vez que tenía pesadillas, en la mañana me despertaba para encontrar su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Sin embargo, este es Edward: mi hermano, mi protector. El ver su brazo colgado casualmente sobre mí me hace sonreír, lo quitaría muy rápido si se depertara. Sin embargo, no quiero que se despierte por el momento.

Su pierna está presionada contra la mía, aplastándome ligeramente. Todavía está con su ropa para la escuela, su hombro fuerte contra mi brazo, sujetándome a la cama. Estoy bien y verdaderamente encajada a la cama, de hecho, ambos lo estamos: su otro brazo ha desaparecido por la estrecha grieta entre el colchón y la pared. Vuelvo la cabeza con cuidado para ver si se ve como si fuera a despertar pronto. No lo parece. Está profundamente dormido, respirando en bocanadas largas, profundad y rítmicas, con su rostro vuelto hacia mí. No lo tengo tan cerca muy a menudo, no desde que éramos niños. Es curioso observarlo tan de cerca: veo cosas que apenas he notado antes. La forma en que su cabello, empapado en un rayo de sol entrando oblicuo a través de las cortinas, no es del todo cobrizo, sino que en realidad tiene pelos de un color rubio intenso. Puedo distinguir un patrón en el fino trazado de venas bajo la piel de sus sienes, incluso puedo distinguir los pelos individuales de sus cejas. La débil cicatriz blanca sobre su ojos izquierdo debido a una caída de la infancia que no ha terminado de desvanecerse, y sus párpados están bordeados con pestañas negras soprendentemente largas. Mis ojos siguen la cresta suave de su nariz hasta el arco de su labio superior, tan claramente definido, ahora su boca está relajada. Su piel es suave, casi transparente, la única mancha es una herida auto-infligida por debajo de la boca, donde sus dientes han rozado en repetidas ocasiones, irritando y raspando la piel para dejar una pequeña herida carmesí: un recordatorio de su batalla con el mundo que lo rodea. Quiero frotarla suavemente, borrar el daño, el estrés, la soledad.

Me encuentro pensando en el comentario de Jessica. Una boca besable...¿Qué significa eso, exactamente? En ese momento, pensé que era divertido, pero ya no. No me gustaría que Jessica besara la boca de Edward. No me gustaría que nadie lo hiciera. Él es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. La idea de que alguien lo vea así, tan de cerca, tan expuesto, de repente es insoportable. ¿Y si lo hieren, si le rompen el corazón? No quiero que se enamore de una chica. Quiero que se quede aquí, amándome. Amándonos.

Se mueve un poco, con el brazo deslizándose en mi caja torácica. Puedo sentir su calor sudoroso contra mi costado. La forma en que se contraen su fosas nasales cada vez que inhala me recuerda a la situación precaria que mantenemos todos en la vida. Dormido, se ve tan vulnerable que me asusta.

Hay gritos, aullidos desde abajo. Pies trotando en las escaleras. Un fuerte golpe contra la puerta. La inconfundible voz sobreexitada de Emmett gritando:

— ¡Está en casa! ¡Está en casa!

Edward contrae el brazo y abre los ojos con un sobresalto. Durante un largo momento, sólo me mira, su iris azul salpicado de verde, su rostro inmóvil. Entonces su expresión comienza a cambiar.

— ¿Qué...qué está pasando?

Le sonrío a lo turbio de sus palabras.

—Nada. Estoy atascada.

Mira su brazo, todavía colgando en mi pecho, y lo retrae rápidamente, tratando de incorporarse.

— ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —parece desorientado y un poco presa del pánico por un momento, el pelo alborotado colgando sobre sus ojos, la cara confusa de sueño. La huella de la almohada le ha dejado marcas escarlata en la mejilla.

—Estuvimos hablando ayer por la noche, ¿recuerdas? —no quiero mencionar la pelea, o sus consecuencias— Supongo que ambos caímos muertos —me siento contra la cabecera, doblo mis piernas debajo de mí y me estiro—. No he sido capaz de moverme los últimos quince minutos, porque estabas medio aplastándome.

Él se retira al otro extremo de la cama, apoyándose en la pared, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un ruido sordo. Cierra los ojos por un momento.

—Me siento torpe —murmura como para sí mismo, abrazándose las rodillas, su torso flácido y rendido.

Me preocupo, no es como si Edward se quejara.

— ¿Dónde te duele?

Deja salir la respiración con una sonrisa fantasmal.

—En todas partes.

La sonrisa se desvanece cuando no se la devuelvo y me sostiene la mirada, los ojos cargados con tristeza.

—Hoy es sábado, ¿no?

—Sí, pero todo está bien. Mamá está levantada, oí su voz hace unos minutos. Y James está levantado también. Parece que todos están abajo desayunando o almorzando o algo así.

—Oh, ok. Bueno.

Edward suspira con alivio y cierra los ojos. No me gusta la forma en la que está hablando, sentándose, comportándose. Parece indefenso de alguna forma, dolorido y totalmente derrotado. Hay un largo silencio. No abre los ojos.

— ¿Ed? —me atrevo a decir con suavidad.

— ¿Sí?

Me mira con sorpresa y parpadea rápidamente como si tratara de involucrar a su cerebro.

—Quédate aquí mientras voy a conseguir un poco de café y analgésicos, ¿está bien?

—No, no... —me atrapa por la muñeca para retenerme— Estoy bien. Bajaré una vez que haya tomado una ducha.

—Ok. Hay acetaminofén en el armario del baño.

Me mira fijamente, en blanco.

—Bien —dice con voz apagada.

No pasa nada. No se mueve. Empiezo a sentirme inquieta.

—No te ves demasiado bien, ya sabes —le informo con delicadeza—. ¿Qué tal si vuelves a la cama un momento y te traigo el desayuno?

Gira la cabeza para mirarme de bueno.

—No, en serio, Bella, estoy bien. Sólo dame un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

La regla no escrita en nuestra familia es que Edward nunca está enfermo. Incluso el invierno pasado, cuando tuvo gripe y fiebre alta, insistió en que estaba lo suficientemente bien para ir a la escuela.

—Entonces voy a conseguirte un café —declaro abruptamente, saltando de la cama—. Ve y toma una ducha caliente y...

Me detiene, capturando mi mano antes de que llegue a la puerta.

—Bella...

Volteo, apretando mis dedos alrededor de los suyos.

— ¿Qué?

Su mandíbula se tensa y lo veo tragar. Sus ojos parecen estar buscando los míos, con la esperanza de alguna señal de comprensión, tal vez.

—No puedo, realmente no creo que pueda... —se interrumpe, respirando profundamente. Espero— No creo que hoy tenga la energía para hacer toda esa cosa de la comida familiar.

Pone cara de disculpa.

—Bueno, ¡por supuesto que yo lo haré, tontito! —pienso un momento y comienzo a sonreír— Hey, tengo una idea incluso mejor.

— ¿Qué?

Se ve esperanzado de repente. Sonrío.

—Voy a deshacerme de todos ellos, ya verás.

...

Estoy en la puerta por un momento, absorbiendo el caos. Están sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, un lío de Coco Pops, latas de Coca Cola, Jaffa Cakes y papas fritas delante de ellos. Mamá debe haber enviado a Emmett a la tienda de la esquina cuando sólo descubrió pan, café y musli para el desayuno. Pero al menos está levantada antes del mediodía, aunque todavía tiene puesto su vestido de color rosa de mala calidad, su pelo rubio sin peinar, grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos inyectados de sangre. A juzgar por el cenicero, ya se ha fumado medio paquete de cigarrillos, pero a pesar de su apariencia, parece sorprendentemente ágil y alegre, ayudada sin duda, por el trago de whisky que se puede oler en el café.

— ¡Princesa! —tiende los brazos— Pareces un ángel con ese vestido.

—Mamá, este es el mismo camisón que he estado usando durante los últimos cuatro años —le informo con un suspiro.

Mamá sonría complacida, apenas registrando mis palabras, pero James se ríe con la boca llena de Coco Pops, regándolos en la mesa. Me alivia ver que no está peor por su riña con Edward ayer en la noche. Junto a él, Emmett está tratando de hacer malabares con tres naranjas del frutero, claramente con el nivel de azúcar por las nubes. Alice está hablando con rapidez e indistintamente, su boca atiborrada a toda capacidad con chocolate untado en su barbilla. Hago un poco de café, recupero el musli del armario y empiezo a cortar pan en el aparador.

— ¿Quieres una barra de Mars? —me ofrece Emmett, generosamente.

—No, gracias, Em. Y creo que has comido suficiente chocolate por hoy. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucede cuando comes demasiada azúcar?

—Se me sube a la cabeza —responde Emmett de forma automática—. Pero no está en la escuela ahora.

—No estoy en la escuela ahora —lo corrijo—. Hey, adivinen qué, ¡he tenido una muy buena idea para un día familiar!

—Oh, ¡qué bonito! —exclama mamá con entusiasmo— ¿Adónde los vas a llevar?

—En realidad, estaba pensando en pasar un día con toda la familia —sigo jovialmente, cuidadosa de mantener el filo fuera de mi voz—, ¡y definitivamente me gustaría que vinieras también, mamá!

James me mir con sus ojos oscuros y desconfiados, resoplando en tono de burla.

—Sí, vamos a la playa o algo y hagamos un picnic de mierda y finjamos que sólo somos una gran familia feliz.

— ¿Adónde, adónde? —grita Emmett.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a...

— ¡Al zoológico, al zoológico! —grita Alice, prácticamente cayendo de su silla por el entusiasmo.

— ¡No, al parque! —demanda Emmett— Podemos jugar fútbol de a tres en cada equipo.

— ¿Qué hay de los bolos? —sugiere James de forma inesperada— Tienen juegos de arcade **(1)** ahí.

Sonrío con indulgencia.

—Podríamos ser capaces de hacer los tres. Hay una gran feria que acaba de abrir en Battersea Park, hay un zoológico al otro lado del paruqe, y creo que el parque de atracciones incluso tiene juegos de arcade, James.

Un destello de interés se registra en sus ojos.

—Mamá, ¿me compras algodón de azúcar? —pregunta Emmett.

— ¡Y a mí, y a mí! —grita Alice.

Mamá sonríe tristemente.

—Un día con todos mis conejitos. Qué bonito.

—Pero tendremos que estar listos el doble de rápido —advierto—, es casi mediodía.

—Mamá, ¡vamos! —le grita Emmett— Tienes que ponerte maquillaje y vestirte ahora mismo.

—Sólo un último cigarri...

Pero Emmett y Alice ya han regresado a la habitación para ponerse los abrigos y los zapatos. Incluso James baja los pies de la mesa.

— ¿Viene Edward a esta pequeña excursión? —me pregunta mamá, fumando un cigarrillo.

Me doy cuenta de que los ojos de James se agudizan de repente.

—No, tiene un montón de tareas que hacer.

Dejo de limpiar la mesa y de repente me doy un golpe con la mano en la frente.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Me olvidé por completo. No puedo ir hoy. Prometí que cuidaría al nuevo bebé de los Weber esta tarde.

Mamá me mira alarmada.

—Bueno, ¿no puedes cancelar y decir que estás enferma o algo así?

—No, van a una boda y les dije que lo haría hace mucho tiempo —no puedo creer lo buena mentirosa que soy—. Además —añado enfáticamente—, podremos hacer muchas cosas con el dinero.

Emmett y Alice vuelven a la cocina envueltos en sus abrigos, y se detienen, sintiendo al instante el cambio de la atmósfera.

—La inteligente Bella acaba de darse cuenta de que no podemos ir después de todo —informa James.

— ¡Iremos mañana! —exclama mamá alegremente.

— ¡Noooooo! —aúlla Emmett, desesperado.

Alice me mira acusadoramente, con sus ojos azules afligidos.

—Pero todavía pueden ir con mamá —digo por casualidad, evitando con cuidado su mirada.

Emmett y Alice se voltean para mirarla, sus ojos suplicantes.

— ¡Mamá! Mamá, ¡por favooooor!

—Oh, está bien, está bien —suspira, disparándome una mirada de dolor, casi enojada—. Cualquier cosa para mis bebés.

Cuando mamá sube las escaleras para vestirse y Emmett y Alice corren por la casa con un frenesí inducido por el azúcar, James vuelve a colocar sus pies en la mesa y comienza a ojear un cómic.

—Bueno, mira cómo resultó —murmura, sin levantar la vista.

Me tenso, pero sigo limpiando la mesa.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —replico en voz baja— Emmett y Alice saldrán a divertirse y tú llevarás cinco veces más dinero que de costumbre para gastar en arcade.

—No me estoy quejando —dice—. Creo que es conmovedora la forma en que fabricaste todo esta complicada mentira sólo porque Edward está demasiado avergonzado para enfrentar el hecho de que es un bastardo violento.

Dejo de limpiar la mesa, apretando la esponja con tanta fuerza que el agua tibia y el jabón fluyen a través de mis dedos.

—Edward no sabe nada acerca de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —replico, con la ira reprimida en mi voz— Esto fue mi idea. Porque francamente James, es fin de semana, y Emmett y Alice merecen tener un poco de diversión, y Edward y yo estamos completamente destrozados por manejar la casa toda la semana.

—Apuesto a que lo está... después de intentar matarme anoche...

Él me mira, sus ojos cafés tan duros como guijarros.

Me encuentro a mí misma agarrando el borde de la mesa.

—Según recuerdo, fue un asunto de dos vías. Y Edward está tan golpeado que apenas puede moverse.

Una lenta sonrisa de triunfo se extiende por la cara de James.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo decir que esté sorprendido. Si no pasara sus días escondiéndose en las escaleras y, de hecho, aprendiera a pelear como un verdadero...

Golpeo el puño sobre la mesa.

—No me vengas con tu mierda de macho de pandilla —siseo en un susurro furioso—. ¡Anoche no era una especie de competencia enferma! Edward está molesto por lo que pasó. Nunca quiso hacerte daño.

—Qué considerado de su parte —responde James, y su voz gotea con sarcasmo, todavía hojeando exasperadamente su revista—. Pero es un poco difícil de creer cuando apenas hace unas horas tenía las manos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Tú tuviste un papel en esto también, y lo sabes. ¡Le diste un puñetazo primero! —miro con nerviosismo la puerta cerrada la cocina— Mira, no voy a entrar en una discusión contigo sobre quién empezó. En lo que se trate sobre la pelea, ambos son tan culpables como el otro. Pero pregúntate esto primero: ¿por qué demonios crees que Edward estaba molesto, en primer luagr? ¿Cuántos de tus amigos tienen un hermano que permanece hasta la mitad de la noche esperando a que vuelvan? ¿Cuántos de ellos tienen un hermano que va recorriendo las calles a las tres de la mañana porque tiene un miedo horrible de que algo pudiera haber pasado? ¿Cuántos tienen hermanos que compran para ellos, cocinan para ellos, asisten a reuniones de padres y maestros dando la cara por ellos cuando están suspendidos en la escuela? ¿No lo entiendes, James? ¡Edward se perdió anoche porque se preocupa por ti, porque te ama!

James lanza la revista sobre la mesa, haciéndome saltar, sus ojos encendiéndose de cólera.

— ¿Le pedí que hiciera alguna de esas cosas? ¿Crees que me gusta depender de mi maldito hermano para cualquier mínima cosa? No, tienes razón, mis amigos no tienen hermanos mayores así. Tienen hermanos que salen con ellos, se molestan con ellos, los ayudan a conseguir documentos de identidad falsos y colarse en los clubes nocturnos. ¡Mientras que yo tengo un hermano que me dice a qué hora tengo que estar en casa y luego me da una paliza si llego tarde! ¡Él no es mi padre! Puede fingir que le importa, ¡pero es sólo porque está enfermo de poder! Él no me quiere como papá lo hizo, ¡pero seguro como el infierno que cree que puede decirme lo que debo hacer todos los segundos del día!

—Tienes razón —le digo en voz baja—, él no nos ama como papá lo hizo. Papá se largó al otro lado del mundo con su nueva familia en el momento en que las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Edward podría haber dejado la escuela el último año, conseguirse un trabajo y mudarse. Podría haber decidido escaparse el próximo año a una universidad en el otro extremo del país. Pero no, sólo aplicó a las de Londres, a pesar de que sus maestros estaban desesperados porque intentara entrar a Oxford o a Cambridge. Se quedó en Londres para poder vivir aquí y cuidar de nosotros y asegurarse de que estamos bien.

James se las arregla para soltar una risa sardónica.

—Vives en la ignorancia, Bella. ¿Sabes por qué no se va a cualquier lugar? Porque él es un maldito miedoso, por eso. Lo has visto, ni siquiera puede hablar con sus compañeros de clase sin tartamudear como una especie de inadaptado. Y ciertamente no se queda aquí por mí. Se queda porque es un ebrio de poder, consigue su placer al dar ordenes a Em y Alice porque le hace sentirse mejor acerca del hecho de que ni siquiera puede articular una sola palabra en la escuela. Y está aquí porque te adora, porque siempre estás de su lado en todo, crees que es algún tipo de dios, y su hermana es la única amiga que tiene en el mundo —sacude la cabeza—. ¿Cuán patético es eso?

Miro a James, observando la ira en su rostro, el color de sus mejillas; pero sobre todo, la tristeza en sus ojos. Me duele ver que todavía sufre mucho por papá y no dejo de recordarme a mí misma que sólo tiene trece años. Pero no puedo encontrar una manera de hacerle salir de su círculo concentrado en sí mismo, aunque sea por un segundo, y ver la situación desde cualquier punto de vista distinto al suyo. Finalmente, desesperada, le digo:

—James, entiendo por qué te molesta la posición de autoridad de Edward, en serio. Pero no es culpa suya que papá se fuera y no es su culpa que mamá sea de la forma que es. Sólo intenta cuidar de nosotros, porque no hay nadie más que lo haga. Te prometo James, que Edward habría preferido mantenerse como tu hermano y amigo. Pero piensa, dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho, posiblemente? ¿Qué otra opción tuvo?

...

Cuando finalmente la puerta se cierra de golpe y las voces se desvaneces emocionadas en la calle, lanzo un suspiro de alivio y miro el reloj de la cocina. ¿Cuántas horas tenemos para que Emmett y Alice empiecen a discutir, James comience a quejarse sobre el dinero y mamá decida que ha hecho más que suficiente para compensar su ausencia durante toda la semana? Contando con el tiempo de viaje, podemos esperar tres horas, cuatro si tenemos suerte.

Me siento como si debiera empezar a hacer todo inmediatamente, probar todas esas cosas que siempre estoy planeando hacer, pero que pospongo porque siempre hay algo más apremiante a la mano...Pero de repente, se siente absurdamente lujoso sólo estar sentada aquí en la cocina, en silencio, con la moteada luz del sol cayendo por la ventana de la cocina y calentando mi cara; sin pensar, sin moverme, sin preocuparme por las tareas o discutir con James o tratar de controlar y entretener a Emmett y Alice.

Simplemente ser.

Siento como si pudiera quedarme aquí para siempre, en la tarde soleada y vacía, colgando de lado en una silla de madera, con mis brazos cruzados contra la suave curva del respaldar, viendo los rayos de sol bailar entre las hojas, y las ramas mirando por la ventana, creando sombras balanceándose en el suelo de baldosas. El sonido del silencio llena el aire como un olor hermoso: no hay voces elevándose, ni portazos, ni pies pisoteando fuerte, no hay música ensordecedora o balbuceo de dibujos animados. Cierro los ojos, el sol caliente acariciando mi rostro y cuello, llenando mis párpados con una neblina de color rosa brillante, y apoyo la cabeza en mis brazos cruzados.

Debo de haberme quedado dormida, porque el tiempo de repente parece haber saltado hacia delante y me encuentro sentada bajo un rayo de luz blanco y brillante, haciendo una mueca y masajeándome un calambre en el cuello y brazos. Me estiro y me pongo de pie con rigidez, moviéndome hacia la cafetera y llenándola. Salgo hacia el pasillo con dos tazas humeantes y me dirijo a la escalera, oigo el crujir de papel detrás de mí y volteo. Edward se ha instalado en la sala, con carpetas archivadoras, libros de texto y muchas notas distribuidas en la mesa de café y en la alfombra alrededor de él mientras está sentado en el piso contra el borde del sofá, una pierna estirada debajo de la mesa, la otra dispuesta para mantener abierto un mamotreto. Se ve mucho mejor, mucho más relajado en sus vaqueros favoritos y su camiseta verde, descalzo, con el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha.

— ¡Gracias! —exclama, deslizando el libro de texto de su regazo, aceptando la taza que le tiendo. Se inclina hacia atrás en el sofá, sopla el café cuando me siento en la alfombra de la pared opuesta, bostezando y frotándose los ojos— Nunca he visto a nadie dormir con la cabeza colgada del respaldo de una silla de madera antes, ¿el sofá no fue lo suficientemente cómodo par ti? —su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa rara— Así que dime, ¿cómo diablos te deshiciste de todos ellos?

Le cuento de mi sugerencia acerca del parque de atracciones y mi mentira sobre cuidar niños.

— ¿Y te las arreglaste para convencer a James que los acompañara en este día en familia?

—Le dije que había juegos de arcade en la feria.

— ¿Y hay?

—No tengo ni idea.

Los dos nos reímos. Sin embargo, la diversión de Edward desaparece rápidamente..

— ¿James parecía...? ¿Estaba...?

—Absolutamente bien. En forma verdaderamente antagónica.

Edward asiente, pero sus ojos permaneces preocupados.

—Honestamente, Edward, él está bien. ¿Cómo va la revisión? —pregunto rápidamente.

Empujando el gran libro de texto lejos de él con disgusto, emite un suspiro entrecortado.

—No entiendo estas cosas. Y si la señora Mallory lo entendiera, al menos no tendría que estar enseñándome a mí mismo con algún libro de la biblioteca.

Gimo interiormente. Tenía la esperanza de que saliéramos e hiciéramos algo por la tarde, dar un largo paseo por el parque o tomar un chocolate caliente en "Joe's" o ir solos a cine, pero los exámenes de simulacro de Edward son en sólo tres meses, y tratar de estudiar en vacaciones de Navidad con los niños en casa todo el día, será una pesadilla. No puedo decir que esté particularmente preocupada acerca de mis AS12 **(2)** ya que, a diferencia de Edward, sólo estoy apuntando los temas que encuentro más fáciles. Mi extraño hermano, por otra parte, ha decidido, por razones sólo conocidas por él, tomar las dos materias más complicadas, matemáticas y física, así como inglés e historia, las de los dos grandes ensayos. Mi simpatía es limitada: justo como nuestro querido ex-padre, es un académico natural.

Sorbiendo su café distraídamente, toma su lápiz de nuevo y comienza a esbozar algunos diagramas complejos en el trozo de papel más cercano, etiquetando diferentes formas y símbolos con códigos ilegibles. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, toma el trozo de papel y lo compara con el diagrama del libro. Arruga la hoja, la tira a través del cuarto hecho un asco y empieza a morder su labio.

—Tal vez necesitas un descanso —le sugiero, levantando la vista del periódico extendido a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué demonios no puedo entender esto?

Me mira suplicante, como si estuviera esperando que mágicamente invocara la respuesta. Miro su rostro pálido, las sombras bajo los ojos y pienso: Porque estás exhausto.

— ¿Quieres que te pregunte?

—Sí, genial. Sólo dame un minuto.

Mientras regresa a su libro de texto y sus diagramas y garabatos, sus ojos se estrechan concentrándose y continúa mordiéndose los labios. Doy golpecitos ociosamente a través del periódico, mi mente revoloteando brevemente a la tarea francesa enterrada en el fondo de mi bolso, antes de decidir que puede esperar. Llego a la sección de deportes sin encontrar un solo artículo de interés y, repentinamente aburrida, me echo sobre mi estómago y saco uno de los archivos de Edward de la mesa de café. Lo hojeo, miro con envidia las páginas y páginas de ensayos, siempre acompañados por marcas y exclamaciones de alabanza. Nada más que A y estrellas de A. Me pregunto si el año que viene podría pasar algunos de los trabajos de Edward como míos. Pensarían que me convertí en una genio de la noche a la mañana. Un trozo reciente de escritura creativa me hace hacer una pausa: un ensayo, escrito hace menos de una semana, su habitual lista de superlativos a los márgenes. Pero es el comentario de la profesora al final es lo que me llama la atención:

_Una representación extremadamente evocativa y poderosa de los conflictos de un hombre joven, Edward. _

_Esta es una historia maravillosamente creada sobre el sufrimiento y la psique humana._

Por debajo de esta alabanza, en letras grandes, la profesora ha añadido:

_Por favor, por lo menos considera leer esto en clase. _

_Sería realmente inspirador para los demás y sería una buena práctica para ti antes de tu presentación. _

Llena de curiosidad, vuelvo a través de las páginas y comienzo a leer el ensayo de Edward. Es acerca de un hombre joven, estudiante de pregrado, que vuelve a la universidad en las vacaciones de verano para saber si tiene su título. Uniéndose a la multitud que llenan los tableros, el hombre descubre para su sorpresa, que ha recibido el primero, el único en su departamento. Pero en lugar de alegría, sólo siente una sensación de vacío, y mientra se aleja de los grupos de estudiantes abrazando a sus amigos afligidos o para celebrar con los demás, nadie parece reparar en él, ni siquiera miran en su dirección. No recibe ni una sola palabra de felicitación.

Lo primero que pienso es que esto era una especie de historia de fantasmas, que este chico, en algún punto entre los finales y cuando ve sus resultados, ha muerto en un accidente o algo así, pero un saludo al final de uno de sus profesores que logra pronunciar mal su nombre, demuestra que estoy equivocada. El tipo está muy vivo. Sin embargo, cuando le da la espalda al departamento y cruza el patio, mira los altos edificios que lo rodean, tratando de determinar cuál le garantiza una caída fatal.

La historia termina y yo levanto la cabeza de la página, atónita y conmovida, impresionada por la fuerza de la prosa, y de repente, al borde del llanto. Miro a Edward, que tamborilea con los dedos sobre la alfombra, los ojos cerrados, cantando alguna fórmula física en voz baja. Intento imaginarlo escribiendo esta pieza trágicamente conmovedora, y fallo. ¿Quién podría inventar una historia así? ¿Quién sería capaz de escribir sobre algo como esto tan claramente, a menos que hubiera experimentado tanto dolor, tanta desesperación, tal enajenamiento por sí mismo...?

Edward abre los ojos y me mira.

—La fuerza por unidad de longitud entre las largas rectas paralelas y conductores portadores de corriente: _F_ es igual a _mu_ a la potencia de cero, ápice del poder de uno, ápice de la potencia de dos en dos _pi _r... ¡Oh por el amor de Dios, que sea correcto!

—Tu historia es increíble.

Él parpadea hacia mí.

— ¿Qué?

—El ensayo de inglés que escribiste la semana pasada —miro las páginas en mi mano—. Altos edificios.

Los ojos de Edward se afilan de repente y lo veo tensarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estaba hojeando tu archivo de inglés y me encontré con esto — respondo mientras lo sostengo en el aire.

— ¿Lo leíste?

—Sí, es malditamente bueno.

Aparta la mirada, pareciendo muy incómodo.

—Sólo tomé algo que vi en la televisión. ¿Podrías preguntarme ahora?

—Espera... —me niego a dejar que haga esto a un lado tan fácilmente— ¿Por qué escribiste esto? ¿De quién trata la historia?

—De nadie, es sólo una historia, ¿está bien? —dice, y suena enojado de repente, sus ojos se alejan de los míos. El ensayo aún está en mi mano, no me muevo, dándole una mirada larga y dura— ¿Crees que se trata de mí? No se trata de mí —su voz se eleva a la defensiva.

—Ok, Edward. Está bien.

Me doy cuenta de que no tengo más remedio que dar marcha atrás. Él se muerde el labio con dureza, consciente de que no estoy convencida.

—Bueno, ya sabes, a veces tomas cosas de tu propia vida, las cambias, exageras las partes —admite, dándose la vuelta.

Tomo una profunda respiración.

— ¿Alguna vez...? ¿A veces te sientes así?

Me preparo para otra reacción airada, pero en cambio, sólo mira fijamente la pared opuesta.

—Creo, creo que tal vez todos se sienten así... de vez en cuando.

Comprendo que esto es lo más cercano que voy a llegar a un reconocimiento y sus palabras hacen que me duela la garganta.

—Pero tú sabes... sabes que jamás te encontrarás solo como el hm¿ombre de tu historia, ¿verdad? —digo apresuradamente.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto.

Se encoge de hombros rápidamente.

—Porque, Edward, siempre tendrás alguien que te ama, sólo a ti, más que a nadie en el mundo.

Estamos en silencio por un momento y Edward vuelve a sus fórmulas, pero el color sigue siendo brillante en sus mejillas y puedo decir que en realidad no está comprendiendo nada. Vuelvo a mirar el mensaje de la profesora escrito al final.

—Así que, hey...¿Has leído esto en la clase? —pregunto intensamente.

Alza la mirada hacia mí con un suspiro entrecortado.

—Bella, sabes que soy una mierda en ese tipo de cosas.

— ¡Pero esto es tan bueno!

Él hace una mueca.

—Gracias, pero aun si eso fuera cierto, no habría ninguna diferencia.

—Oh, Ed...

Atrayendo sus rodillas, se recuesta en el sofá, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

—Pronto tengo que dar esta maldita presentación —dice en voz baja—. No sé, realmente no sé qué diablos hacer.

Parece estar pidiéndome ayuda.

— ¿Le preguntaste si podías entregarlo como un trabajo escrito?

—Sí, pero es esa loca Esme. Te lo digo, está obsesionada conmigo.

—De los comentarios y las calificaciones que te ha estado dando, es claro que piensa muy bien de ti —señalo suavemente.

—No es eso. Ella quiere... me quiere convertir en una especie de orador.

Se ríe forzadamente.

—Tal vez sea hora de que te permitas convertirte —le sugiero tentativamente—, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para darte una oportunidad.

Un largo silencio.

—Bella, sé que no puedo —se vuelve de pronto, mirando por la ventana a dos niños en bicicleta haciendo acrobacias en la calle—. Se, se siente como si la gente me estuviera quemando con la mirada, como si no hubiera aire en mi cuerpo. Tiemblo estúpidamente, mi corazón late con fuerza y las palabras sólo... simplemente desaparecen. Mi mente se pone totalmente en blanco y ni siquiera puedo distinguir las letras en la página. No puedo hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que la gente me escuche, y sé que todo el mundo está esperando, esperando a que me desmorone para que se puedan reír. Todos saben, todos ellos saben que no puedo hacerlo —se interrumpe, la risa se ha ido de sus ojos, su respiración es superficial y rápida, como si fuera consciente de que ya ha dicho demasiado. Su pulgar frota adelante y atrás sobre la llaga en su labio—. Jesús, sé que no es normal, sé que es algo que tengo que resolver y... y estoy seguro de que lo haré. Tengo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo conseguiré un trabajo, si no? Voy a encontrar un camino. No siempre voy a ser así.

Toma una respiración profunda, tirando de su cabello.

—Por supuesto que no —lo tranquilizo rápidamente—. Una vez que estés libre de Belmont, de toda la escuela y su estúpido sistema...

—Pero todavía tendré que encontrar una manera de pasar a través de la universidad; y el trabajo, después de eso... —su voz tiembla y de repente veo la desesperación en sus ojos.

— ¿Has hablado con la profesora de inglés al respecto? —pregunto— Ella no suena tan mal, ya sabes. Tal vez podría ayudar, darte algunos consejos. Mejor que la inútil consejera que te obligó a... ¡la que te impulsó a hacer ejercicios de respiración y te preguntó si fuiste amamantado cuando bebé!

Él comienza a reírse antes que yo.

—Oh Dios, casi me había olvidado de ella, ¡de verdad era una chiflada! —se pone serio de repente— Pero la cosa es... la cosa en que no puedo... realmente no puedo.

—Sigues diciéndolo —señalo suavemente—, pero te subestimas enormemente, Ed. Sé que puedes leer algo en clase. Tal vez no comenzar con una presentación completa, pero tal vez podrías leer uno de tus ensayos. Algo más corto, un poco menos personal. Ya sabes, es como con cualquier cosa: una vez que das el primer paso, el siguiente es mucho más fácil —me interrumpo con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes quién fue el primero que me dijo eso?

Sacude la cabeza y rueda los ojos.

—No tengo idea. ¿Martin Luther King?

—Tú, Ed. Cuando estabas tratando de enseñarme a nadar.

Él sonríe brevemente haciendo memoria, luego exhala lentamente.

—Está bien. Tal vez podría probar... —me dispara una sonrisa burlona— La sabia Bella ha hablado.

— ¡Por supuesto! —de repente salto sobre mis pies, decidiendo que nuestro raro día libre pide un poco de diversión— ¡Y a cambio de toda esta sabiduría, quiero que hagas algo por mí!

—Oh, oh.

Enciendo la radio, sintonizando la primera estación pop que encuentro. Me vuelvo hacia Edward y extiendo los brazos. Él se queja, dejando caer la cabeza contra los cojines.

—Oh, Bella, por favor, ¡estás bromeando!

— ¿Cómo voy a practicar sin un compañero? —protesto.

— ¡Pensé que habías dejado de bailar salsa!

—Sólo porque el club se mudó a la hora de comer después de la escuela. De todos modos, he aprendido un montón de pasos nuevos con Jessica —empujo la mesa de café fuera del camino, amontono los papeles y los libros, y me agacho para agarrarlo de la mano—. ¡De pie, compañero!

Obedece haciendo un show dramático de renuencia, murmurando enfadado por su tarea inconclusa.

—Le restaurará el flujo sanguíneo a tu cerebro —le digo.

Tratando de no verse avergonzado y decaído, Edward se queda de pie en el centro de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos. Subo el volumen un par de decibeles, poniendo una mano en la suya y la otra en su hombro.

Comenzamos con unos pocos pasos.

A pesar de que constantemente mira sus pies, no es un mal bailarín. Tiene buen sentido del ritmo y aprende nuevos movimientos mucho más rápido que yo. Le muestro los nuevos pasos que Jessica me enseñó. Una vez que los tiene, estamos moviéndonos. Pisa mis dedos algunas veces, pero como estamos los dos descalzos sólo nos hace reír. Después de un rato me pongo a improvisar. Edward me da vueltas alrededor y casi me manda a la pared. Encontrándolo muy divertido, trata de hacerlo una y otra vez. El sol está en su cara, un remolino de partículas de polvo a su alrededor en la luz dorada de la tarde. Relajado y feliz, de repente, por un breve momento, parece en paz con el mundo.

Pronto estamos sin aliento, sudorosos y riéndonos. Después de un tiempo el estilo de música cambia, un cantante melódico con un ritmo lento, pero no importa porque estoy demasiado mareada de dar vueltas y reír, como para continuar.

Engancho mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y colapso contra él. Me doy cuenta del cabello húmedo pegado a su cuello y aspiro el olor a sudor fresco. Espero que se aleje y vuelva a su tarea de física, ahora que nuestro momento de estupidez ha terminado, pero para mi sorpresa, él sólo pone sus brazos a mi alrededor y me balancea de lado a lado. Pegada a él, puedo sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra el mío, sus costillas se expanden y contraen con rapidez contra mi pecho, el susurro de su aliento cálido cosquillea al lado de mi cuello, el roce de su pierna contra mi muslo. Descansando los brazos sobre sus hombros, me tiro un poco hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a su rostro. Pero ya no sonríe.

* * *

**(1)** Máquinas recreativas de videojuegos disponibles en lugares públicos de diversión, centros comerciales, restaurantes, bares, o salones recreativos especializados.

**(2) **12 Advanced Level (A-level), es el nombre de un grupo de títulos de carácter optativo que pasan los estudiantes en Inglaterra, País de Gales e Irlanda del Norte al final de los dos últimos años de la enseñanza secundaria.

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 9._**

**_Simplemente, estando aquí de pie, moviéndonos suavemente de lado a lado, comprendo que no quiero que este momento termine. Me encuentro maravillado de cuán bonita es (...)_**

¡Y llegó! El inicio de lo que ya sabemos es aquí, aquí comienzan a descubrir su amor... o algo así. Tal vez todavía no ven la situación en todo su esplendor, pero ya pronto lo harán.

Ah, lo publiqué hoy porque probablemente mañana no tendré tiempo ni para respirar y en general estas tres semanas van a estar del asco, finales de semestre en la universidad :S

Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"Cuando alguien que de verdad necesita algo lo encuentra, no es la casualidad quien se lo procura, sino él mismo. Su propio deseo y su propia necesidad le conducen a ello." Hermann Hesse.  
**_

**Capítulo IX **

**Edward's POV **

El cuarto está sumergido en luz dorada. Bella todavía esta sonriéndome, su rostro se ilumina con la risa, mechones de cabello leonado cuelgan sobre sus ojos y caen por su espalda, cosquilleando en mis manos abrazadas a su cintura. Su rostro resplandece como un farol antiguo, encendido desde el interior, y todo lo demás en el cuarto desaparece en una niebla oscura. Aún estamos bailando, meciéndonos ligeramente con la dulce voz, y Bella se siente cálida y viva entre mis brazos. Simplemente estando aquí de pie, moviéndonos suavemente de lado a lado, comprendo que no quiero que este momento termine.

Me encuentro maravillado de cuán bonita es, de pie aquí, apoyándose contra mí con su blusa azul de mangas cortas, sus brazos desnudos y cálidos contra mi cuello. Los botones de arriba no están abotonados, revelando la curva de su clavícula, la extensión de su piel blanca y lisa. Su falda blanca de algodón se detiene bien sobre sus rodillas y soy consciente de sus piernas desnudas que rozan contra el tejido delgado y estropeado de mis vaqueros. El sol resalta su pelo castaño rojizo, alcanza sus ojos cafés. Absorbo cada detalle, desde su suave respiración hasta el toque de cada dedo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Y me encuentro lleno con una mezcla de excitación y euforia tan fuerte que quiero que este momento nunca acabe...Y entonces, salido de ninguna parte, soy consciente de otra sensación: una oleada de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, una familiar presión contra mi ingle. Abruptamente, me aparto de ella, alejándola de mí, y camino hacia la radio y paro la música.

Mi corazón golpea con fuerza contra mis costillas, me retiro al sofá, me enrosco buscando a tientas el libro de texto más cercano para ponerlo sobre mi regazo. Aún donde la dejé, Bella me mira con una expresión aturdida en el rostro.

**—**Ellos van a volver en cualquier momento —le digo a modo de explicación, mi voz apresurada y entrecortada—. Tengo... tengo que terminar esto.

Aparentemente impasible, ella suspira, aún sonriendo, y se deja caer en el sofá a mi lado. Su pierna toca mi muslo y retrocedo violentamente. Necesito una excusa para dejar la habitación pero parece que no puedo pensar nada bueno, mi mente es un revoltijo desastroso de pensamientos y emociones. Me siento sonrojado y jadeante, mi corazón martillea tan ruidosamente que tengo miedo de que ella lo oiga. Necesito alejarme de ella tanto como sea posible. Apretando el libro de texto contra mis muslos, le pregunto si podría hacerme un poco más de café y ella me complace. Recogiendo las dos tazas usadas se encamina hacia la cocina.

En el momento en que oigo el ruido metálico del fregadero, me precipito hacia las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Me encierro con llave en el baño y me apoyo contra la puerta como para reforzarla. Me saco la ropa, casi rompiéndola con mi prisa y, cuidadoso de no mirar hacia abajo, camino bajo una ducha helada, exhalando de conmoción. El agua está tan fría que hiere, pero no importa: es un alivio. Tengo que detener esta... esta... esta locura. Después de estar ahí por un momento, con mis ojos firmemente cerrados, me empiezo a entumecer y mis nervios terminan disminuyendo, borrando todas las señales de mi temprana excitación. Esto calma los rápidos pensamientos, alivia la presión de la locura que ha empezado a agobiar mi mente. Me apoyo contra la pared, permitiendo que el agua glacial azote mi cuerpo, hasta que todo lo que hago es temblar violentamente.

No quiero pensar. Mientras no piense o sienta, estaré bien, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sentado en el escritorio de mi habitación con una camiseta limpia y pantalones deportivos, con el pelo mojado enviando arroyos fríos por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, estudio atentamente las ecuaciones cuadráticas, peleando para mantener las figuras en mi cabeza, luchando por encontrarle sentido a los números y símbolos. Repito la fórmula murmurando, cubriendo página tras página con cálculos, y cada vez que siento una grieta en mi armadura auto-impuesta, una grieta de luz entrando en mi cerebro, me obligo a trabajar más arduamente, más rápidamente, borrando los demás pensamientos.

Soy débilmente consciente de cuando vuelven los demás, de sus voces altas en el vestíbulo, del martilleo de platos abajo en la cocina. Me concentro en desconectarlo todo. Cuando Alice entra para decir que han pedido pizza, le digo que no tengo hambre; tengo que terminar este capítulo para esta noche, debo hacer cada ejercicio a velocidad máxima, no tengo tiempo para detenerme y pensar. Todo lo que puedo hacer es trabajar o me volveré loco.

Los sonidos de la casa me invaden como ruido blanco, la rutina de la noche por una vez se desarrolla sin mí. Una discusión, una puerta cerrándose de golpe, mamá gritando... no me importa. Ellos pueden arreglárselas, debo concentrarme en esto hasta que sea tan tarde que todo lo que pueda hacer es derrumbarme en la cama, y entonces será mañana y nada de esto habrá pasado. Todo regresará a la normalidad. Pero, ¿de qué estoy hablando? ¡Todo es normal! Sólo me olvidé, por un loco momento, que Bella es mi hermana.

Por el resto del fin de semana me mantengo encerrado en mi habitación, enterrado en tareas, y dejo a Bella a cargo. En clases el lunes, me esfuerzo por quedarme tranquilo, pues estoy nervioso e inquieto. Mi mente se ha vuelto difusa; estoy poseído por miles de sensaciones a la vez. Hay una luz centelleante en mi cerebro, como el faro de un tren en la oscuridad. Un tornillo está apretándose despacio alrededor de mi cabeza, agarrando mi sien.

Cuando Bella entró en mi cuarto ayer para decir buenas noches, informándome que había dejado mi cena en la nevera, ni siquiera pude voltear a mirarla. Esta mañana le grité a Alice durante el desayuno y la hice llorar, arrastré a Emmett por la puerta, al parecer causándole lesiones corporales graves, ignoré completamente a James y le contesté a Bella cuando me preguntó por tercera vez qué pasaba...Soy una persona deshaciéndose. Estoy tan asqueado conmigo mismo que quiero arrastrarme fuera de mi propia piel.

Mi mente sigue retrocediendo a ese baile: Bella, su cara, su toque, ese sentimiento. Sigo diciéndome que esas cosas pasan, estoy seguro de que no son tan raras; después de todo, soy un chico, tengo diecisiete años... cualquier cosa nos enciende, sólo porque esto pasó cuando estaba bailando con Bella no significa nada. Pero las palabras hacen poco para tranquilizarme. Estoy desesperado por escaparme, porque la verdad es que ese sentimiento sigue ahí, quizás siempre ha estado, y ahora que lo he reconocido, me aterra que sin importar cuánto pueda quererlo, nunca podré regresar las cosas a cómo eran.

No, eso es ridículo. Mi problema es que necesito alguien en quien enfocar mi atención, algún objeto de deseo, alguna choca con quien fantasear. Echo una mirada alrededor de la clase pero no hay nadie. Chicas atractivas, sí. Alguna chica que me importe, no. Ella no puede ser simplemente un rostro, un cuerpo; tiene que ser más que eso, tiene que haber algún tipo de conexión. Y no puedo conectar, no quiero conectar, con nadie.

Le envío un mensaje de texto a Bella preguntándole si puede recoger a Emmett y Alice, entonces me salto el último período, voy a casa para cambiarme la ropa por mi equipo para correr y me arrastro por la periferia empapada del parque local. Después de un glorioso fin de semana, el día es gris, mojado y miserable: árboles desnudos, hojas agonizantes y barro resbaladizo bajo los pies. El aire tibio y húmedo, una fina capa de llovizna salpica mi cara. Corro tan lejos y rápido como puedo, hasta que la tierra parece brillar débilmente bajo mis pies, y el mundo a mí alrededor se extiende y se repliega; borrones de rojo sangre perforan el aire delante de mí. Eventualmente, el dolor se hace camino a través de mi cuerpo, forzándome a detenerme, y vuelvo a casa para darme otra ducha helada y trabajo hasta que los otros vuelven y empiezan los quehaceres de la noche.

Cuando ha pasado medio semestre, juego fútbol en la calle con Emmett, intento entablar una conversación con James y jugar a los interminables juegos de Escondite y ¿Adivina quién? con Alice. En la noche, después de que mi mente se cierra al exceso de información, reorganizo los cajones de la cocina y los armarios. Paso por la habitación de Emmett y Alice, recogiendo ropa y juguetes descartados, y los llevo a la tienda de caridad. O estoy entretenido o limpiando la cocina o cocinando o estudiando: registro minuciosamente las notas de revisión tarde en la noche, estudio detenidamente mis libros hasta ya entrada la madrugada, hasta que no hay nada más que hacer que colapsar en mi cama y caer en un sueño corto y profundo, sin sueños. Bella hace comentarios sobre mi ilimitada energía pero me siento adormecido, absolutamente drenado por tratar de mantenerme siempre ocupado.

De ahora en adelante sólo haré y no pensaré.

Volviendo a la escuela, Bella está ocupada con sus clases. Si nota la diferencia en mi comportamiento hacia ella, no lo menciona. Quizás también se siente incómoda desde esa tarde. Quizás también comprende que tiene que haber más distancia entre nosotros. Negociamos con la cautela como un pie desnudo que evita fragmentos de vidrio, confinando nuestros breves intercambios a los aspectos prácticos: el camino a la escuela, la compra semanal, las maneras de persuadir a James para que lave la ropa, la probabilidad de que mamá se quede sobria en la tarde de los padres, actividades de fin de semana para Emmett y Alice, citas dentales, resolver cómo hacer que la nevera deje de gotear. Nunca estamos solos.

Mamá está cada vez más ausente de la vida familiar, la presión de equilibrar los trabajos escolares y los quehaceres domésticos se intensifica y doy la bienvenida a las tareas interminables, pues me dejan, literalmente, sin tiempo para pensar. Las cosas están empezando a mejorar, estoy empezando a volver a un estado de normalidad, hasta que una noche alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación. El sonido es como una bomba que explota en un campo abierto.

— ¿Qué?

Estoy terriblemente nervioso por una dosis excesiva de cafeína. Mi consumo diario de café ha alcanzado nuevas alturas, es la única manera de mantener mi energía nivelada a través de los días, tardes y noches en vela.

No hay ninguna respuesta pero oigo que la puerta se abre y se cierra detrás de mí. Me vuelvo de mi escritorio, el bolígrafo sigue presionando contra las hendiduras de mis dedos, la computadora portátil que me prestó la escuela anclada en medio de un océano de notas garabateadas. De nuevo está usando ese camisón, el blanco que hace mucho le ha quedado pequeño y que apenas alcanza sus muslos. Cómo deseo que ella no caminara con esa cosa; cómo deseo que su cabello castaño no fuera tan largo y brillante; cómo deseo que no tuviera ese ojos, que simplemente no hubiera entrado sin ser invitada. Cómo deseo que el verla no me llenara de tal incomodidad, torciendo mi interior, tensando cada músculo de mi cuerpo, poniendo mi pulso a tamborilear.

—Hola —dice.

El sonido de su voz me duele. Esa sola palabra destila ternura y preocupación. Con sólo una palabra transmite tanto... su voz me llama fuera de un pesadilla. Intento tragar, mi garganta está seca, hay un sabor amargo atrapado en mi boca.

—Hola.

— ¿Te molesto?

Quiero decir que sí. Quiero pedirle que se vaya. Quiero que su presencia y su delicado olor floral se evaporen de mi cuarto. Pero cuando no contesto, ella se sienta en el borde de mi cama, a centímetros de mí, con un pie desnudo metido bajo ella, inclinándose hacia adelante.

— ¿Matemáticas? —pregunta, mirando mis fajos de papel.

—Sí...

Devuelvo mi mirada al libro de texto, con el lápiz en equilibro.

—Oye... —susurra.

Extiende la mano hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder. Su mano no alcanza a tocar la mía cuando me alejo, y la suya vuelve a descansar, suelta y vacía, contra la superficie del escritorio.

Bajo mis ojos a la pantalla de mi computadora, la sangre hiere mis mejillas, mi corazón duele en mi pecho. Aún soy consciente de su cabello, cayendo como una cortina alrededor de su rostro, y no hay nada entre nosotros excepto el tortuoso silencio.

—Dime —dice simplemente, sus palabras agujerean la frágil membrana que me rodea.

Siento mi respiración acelerarse. Ella no puede hacerme esto. Alzo mi mirada y miro fijamente fuera de la ventana, pero todo lo que veo es mi propio reflejo, esta pequeña habitación, la suave inocencia de Bella a mi lado.

—Ha pasado algo, ¿no?

Su voz continúa punzando el silencio como un sueño no deseado.

Empujo mi silla lejos de ella y froto mi cabeza.

—Simplemente estoy cansado.

Mi voz rechina contra la parte de atrás de mi garganta. Sueno extraño, incluso a mis propios oídos.

—Lo he notado —continúa Bella—. Y es por eso que he estado preguntándome por qué sigues tropezando con el suelo.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

El silencio aprieta el aire. Me doy cuenta de que ella no se va a ir tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ed? ¿Fue algo en la escuela? ¿La presentación?

No puedo decirle. No puedo decirte a ti, de entre todas las personas. A lo largo de mi vida, fuiste la única persona a la que podía dirigirme. La única persona con la que siempre podía contar para que me entendiera. Y ahora te he perdido, he perdido todo.

— ¿Sólo estás alicaído por las cosas en general?

Muerdo mi labio inferior gasta que reconozco el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Bella se da cuenta y sus preguntas se detienen, dejando en su lugar un silencio turbio.

—Edward, di algo. Me estás asustando. No puedo soportar verte así.

Se estira de nuevo para tomar mi mano y esta vez hace contacto.

— ¡Detente! ¡Simplemente vete a dormir y déjame malditamente solo!

Las palabras se disparan de mi boca como balas, rebotando contra las paredes antes de que pueda siquiera registrar lo que estoy diciendo. Veo cambiar la expresión de Bella, su rostro se congela en una mirada de incrédula sorpresa, sus ojos se amplían sin comprender. Tan pronto mis palabras se estrellan de golpe contra ella, se marcha, agachando la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que se juntan en sus ojos.

La puerta hace clic al cerrarse tras ella.

* * *

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 10.**_

_**—Sí, de hecho, sí, ¿ok? —Dejo de fregar y me obligo a encontrar sus ojos.— Él es el chico más guapo de la escuela, me ha gustado por años. No puedo esperar para salir con él.**_

Bueno, aquí vengo con un capítulo más...

Lo subí rapidito antes de irme a la...** 26° FERIA INTERNACIONAL DEL LIBRO DE BOGOTÁ.**

Todos los años la hacen y es la primera vez que tengo oportunidad de ir, así que ya imaginarán mi emoción mortal :)

Amo a todo el mundo, mua mua (K)

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

**_"En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre." Friedrich Nietzsche._  
**

**Capítulo X **

**Bella's POV**

— ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, nunca imaginarás lo que pasó esta mañana!

Los gritos de Jessica están ardiendo con entusiasmo, las esquinas de sus labios rojo-cereza se levantan para formar una sonrisa.

Dejo caer mi bolso al piso y colapso en el asiento a su lado, mi cabeza todavía haciendo eco a los gritos de Emmett cuando tuvo que ser arrastrado a la escuela esta mañana, después de una furiosa pelea con James por un Transformer de plástico en la parte inferior de una caja de cereales. Cierro los ojos.

—Jacob Black estaba hablando con Sam y...

Abro mis ojos con esfuerzo y la interrumpo.

—Pensé que tenías una cita con Michael Newton.

—Bella, puede que haya decidido darle una oportunidad a Mike mientras espero que tu hermano entre en sus sentidos, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Jacob estaba hablando con Sam esta mañana, y adivina lo que dijo... ¡adivina!

Su voz aguijoneando con entusiasmo y el Sr. Berty deja de hacer chirriar su pluma contra el pizarrón blanco por un momento para girarse y darnos un suspiro resignado.

—Chicas, si pudieran por lo menos fingir que están prestando atención.

Jessica le muestra su sonrisa dentuda y después se vuelve a girar en su asiento para mirarme de frente.

— ¡Adivina!

—No tengo idea. ¿Su ego se hizo tan grande que explotó y ahora necesita cirugía?

— ¡Noooo! —exclama y hace sonar sus zapatos no reglamentarios para la escuela contra el linóleo, zapateando con entusiasmo.— ¡Lo escuché diciéndole a Sam Uley que iba a invitarte a salir después de la escuela!

Abre tanto la boca que puedo distinguir sus amígdalas.

La miro aturdida.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunta y me sacude brutalmente por el brazo.— ¿Esto no es enorme? Todas han estado detrás de él desde que rompió con Leah la Anoréxica, ¡y va y te elige a ti! ¡Y tú eres la única chica en la escuela que no usa maquillaje!

—Estoy tan alagada.

Jessica tira hacia atrás su cabeza dramáticamente y gime.

— ¡Argggh! ¿Cuál es tu problema estos días? ¡A inicio de año me dijiste que él era el único chico en Belmont con el que considerarías besuquearte!

Lanzo un suspiro.

—Sí, sí. Así que es atractivo. Pero él sabe eso. Podría haber fantaseado con él como todo el mundo, pero nunca dije que quería salir con él.

Jessica sacude la cabeza en desacuerdo.

— ¿Sabes cuántas chicas matarían por una cita con Jacob? Creo que hasta hubiera puesto a Edward en espera por una oportunidad de besar al Señor Músculos.

—Oh, Dios, Jessica. Entonces tú sal con él.

— ¡Fui a averiguar si era en serio y él me preguntó si creía que estarías interesada! ¡Así que, por supuesto, dije que sí!

— ¡Jessica! Dile que lo olvide. Díselo en el descanso de la mañana.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡No estoy interesada!

—Bella, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, ¡puede que no te dé una segunda oportunidad!

**...**

Me arrastro por el resto del día. Jessica no me habla porque la acusé de ser una vaca entrometida cuando se rehusó a volver y decirle a Jacob que no estaba interesada. Pero, honestamente, no me importa si no vuelve a hablarme otra vez.

Un frío bloque de depresión comprime mi pecho, dificultándome respirar. Mis ojos duelen con lágrimas reprimidas. A media tarde incluso Jessica está preocupada, rompiendo su voto de silencio y ofreciéndose a acompañarme hasta la enfermería. ¿Qué podría ofrecerme la enfermera de la escuela? Me pregunto. ¿Una pastilla para hacer desaparecer la soledad? ¿Una tableta que pueda hacer que Edward me hable otra vez? O, quizás, una cápsula para volver el tiempo, rebobinando los días para poder alejarme de Edward cuando terminamos de bailar salsa, en lugar de permanecer en sus brazos, moviéndonos al gentil compás de Katie Melua. ¿Está enojado conmigo porque piensa que lo planeé de algún modo? ¿Que la salsa fue sólo una estrategia para hacer que bailara un lento conmigo, nuestros cuerpos presionándose el uno contra el otro, su calor penetrando el mío? No era mi intención acariciar la parte trasera de su cuello, simplemente pasó. Mi muslo rozando contra el interior del suyo fue sólo un accidente. Nunca quise que nada de eso pasara. No tenía idea de que algo como un baile lento podía excitar a un chico. Pero cuando lo sentí, presionando contra mi cadera, cuando de repente me di cuenta de lo que era, sentí esta loca fiebre. No quería dejar de bailar. No me alejé.

No puedo soportar pensar que podría haber perdido nuestra cercanía, nuestra amistad, nuestra confianza. Él siempre ha sido mucho más que sólo un hermano. Es mi alma gemela, mi aire fresco, la razón por la que espero levantarme cada mañana. Siempre supe que lo amaba mucho más que a nadie en el mundo, y no sólo de una manera fraternal, de la forma en la que me siento acerca de James y Emmett. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, nunca cruzó por mi mente que podría haber un paso más allá...Pero sé que es ridículo, demasiado estúpido como para siquiera pensar en eso. Nosotros no somos así. No estamos enfermos. Sólo somos un hermano y hermana que también resultan ser mejores amigos. Esa es la manera en que siempre ha sido entre nosotros. No puedo perder eso o no sobreviviré.

**... **

Al final del día Jessica me está molestando con Jacob Black otra vez. Parece que piensa que estoy deprimida y que tener un novio, especialmente uno de los más guapos de la escuela, me ayudará a salir de mi estado de depresión. Quizás tiene razón. Quizás necesito una distracción. ¿Y qué mejor manera de mostrarle a Edward que lo que pasó el otro día fue sólo un accidente que un poco de diversión? Si tengo novio entonces él se dará cuenta de que nada de esa cosas significan algo. Y Jacob es lindo. Su pelo es tan negro como el de Alice. Sus ojos son oscuros y tienen un brillo similar al de los ojos de Edward. Aunque Jessica está muy equivocada cuando afirma que Edward y Jacob están en la misma liga. De ninguna manera. Edward es ferozmente brillante, emocionalmente inteligente, el más amable, la persona más considerada que conozco. Edward tiene alma. Jacob puede tener la misma edad pero sólo es un niño en comparación, un niño rico y mimado, expulsado de su lujosa escuela privada por fumar marihuana, una cara bonita con un pavoneo arrogante, un encanto tan cuidadosamente elaborado como su ropa y sus músculos. Pero sí, supongo que la idea de salir con él, besarlo incluso, no es totalmente repulsiva.

Después de la última campanada, mientras estamos cruzando el patio hacia las puertas, lo veo dirigiéndose hacia nosotras. Ha estado esperando, eso está claro. Jessica da un grito medio estrangulado y me codea en las costillas tan fuerte que estoy sin aliento por un momento, antes de alejarse. Jacob está viniendo directamente hacia mí. Como si fuéramos atraídos el uno al otro por una cuerda invisible, caminamos y caminamos. Se ha quitado la corbata, incluso cuando eso es suficiente para ganarse una detención de este lado de la salida del colegio.

—Bella, ¡hola! —dice. Su sonrisa se agranda. Es muy suave, muy confiado, ha estado haciendo esto durante años. Se detiene cerca de mí, demasiado cerca, y tengo que dar un paso atrás.— ¿Cómo te va? ¡No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo en años!

Está actuando como un viejo amigo, a pesar del hecho de que apenas hemos intercambiado más que unas palabras hasta ahora. Me obligo a encontrar su mirada y sonreír. Estaba equivocada: El brillo de sus ojos no se parece en nada al de los de Edward, los de Edward son más inocentes, más alegres, estos, en cambio, son retadores. No sé por qué alguna vez vi alguna similitud.

— ¿Estás apurada —pregunta—, o tienes tiempo para una bebida en Smileys?

Jesús, no pierde nada de tiempo.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a mis hermanitos —respondo con la verdad.

—Escucha, voy a ser directo —afirma y pone la mochila entre sus pies como para indicar que esta se ha convertido en una verdadera conversación, y aleja el cabello de sus ojos—. Eres una chica genial, ya sabes. Siempre sentí, ya sabes, algo por ti. No pensé que fuera recíproco así que no he dicho nada al respecto hasta ahora. Pero diablos, ya sabes, _carpe diem _**(1) **y todo eso. —¿Piensa que me va a impresionar con su dominio del latín?— Siempre te he considerado una buena amiga, pero, ¿sabes qué? Pienso que podría ser incluso más fuerte que eso, ya sabes. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es, quizá podríamos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor, ¿sabes? —Si dice _ya sabes_ una vez más, juro que voy a gritar.— Estaría muy honrado si me dejaras llevarte a cenar una noche. ¿Existe la remota posibilidad de que consiga que aceptes?

Me muestra sus dientes otra vez en lo que casi podría pasar por una sonrisa triste. Oh, es bueno en esto, está bien. Finjo considerarlo por un momento. Su sonrisa no decae. Estoy impresionada.

—Está bien, supongo...

Su sonrisa de agranda.

—Eso es grandioso, realmente grandioso. ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

—El viernes está bien.

—Genial. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta? ¿Japonesa, tailandesa, mexicana, libanesa?

—Pizza está bien para mí.

Sus ojos se iluminan.

—Conozco este gran restaurante... sirven la mejor comida italiana de por aquí. Te pasaré a buscar en coche a, digamos, ¿las siete?

Estoy a punto de protestar y decir que sería más fácil encontrarnos allí, cuando me doy cuenta de que el que venga a casa no podría ser algo malo.

—Muy bien. Viernes a las siete en punto.

Sonrío otra vez. Mis mejillas están empezando a doler.

Él ladea la cabeza y levanta las cejas.

— ¡Tendrás que darme tu dirección!

Él consigue una pluma mientras rebusco entre mis bolsillos y encuentro un recibo arrugado. Escribo mi dirección y número y se lo entrego. Cuando hago eso, sostiene mis dedos por un momento y muestra otra de sus sonrisas de alto voltaje.

—Espero con ansias.

Estoy empezando a pensar que esto podría ser un poco divertido, incluso si es sólo para reírme él al día siguiente con Jessica. Logro una sonrisa genuina esta vez y digo:

—Sí, yo también.

**... **

Jessica salta de atrás de la cabina telefónica al final de la calle.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, cuéntame todo!

Me estremezco y llevo mi mano a mi oído.

—Arrrgh, Jesús. Anda, trata de darme un infarto, ¿por qué no?

— ¡Estás sonrojada! Oh Dios mío, dijiste que sí, ¿no es así?

Relato la conversación brevemente. Jessica me agarra por los hombros, me sacude bruscamente y empieza a chillar. Una mujer mira alrededor con alarma.

—Cálmate. —me río—. Jessica, ¡él es un completo idiota!

— ¿Y? ¡Dime que no te gusta!

—Ok, tal vez lo encuentro ligeramente atractivo...

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te estabas quejando sólo hace una semana de que nunca habías besado a un chico! A partir del viernes, serás capaz de tachar eso de tu lista.

—Tal vez...Escucha, tengo que correr. Llego tarde para recoger a Alice y Emmett.

Jessica me sonríe cuando empiezo a alejarme.

—Vas a contarme todo, Bella Mason. Cada pequeño detalle. ¡Me debes eso aunque sea!

**... **

Tengo que confesar que la perspectiva de una cita con Jacob me hace sentir ligeramente mejor. Ligeramente menos anormal, por lo menos, y eso es bastante.

Esa noche, cuando me siento en la mesa de la cocina para ayudar a Emmett y a Alice con sus tareas, mi mente sigue volviendo al coqueteo, la forma en la que él me sonrió. No es mucho, no lo suficiente para llenar el gran vacío dentro de mí, pero es algo. Siempre es bueno ser elegido, siempre es bueno ser querido; incluso si es por la persona equivocada.

Sin querer se lo dije a Emmett y a Alice. Llegué diez minutos tarde a buscarlos, y cuando Emmett demandó saber por qué, en mi estupidez, todavía un poco aturdida, le dije que estaba hablando con un chico de la escuela. Pensé que se terminaría ahí, pero olvidé que Emmett tiene casi nueve años. "¡Bella tiene novio, novio, novio, novio!" Cantó todo el camino a casa. Alice se veía preocupada.

— ¿Eso significa que te irás lejos y te casarás?

—No, claro que no. —Me reí, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Sólo significa que tengo un amigo que es un chico y tal vez vaya a verlo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Como mamá y Marco?

— ¡No! Nada parecido a mamá y Marco. Probablemente sólo saldré con él una o dos veces. Y si realmente salgo con él más que eso, todavía será casi nunca. Y por supuesto será sólo cuando Ed esté en casa para cuidar de ti.

— ¡Bella tiene novio! —anuncia Emmett cuando James cierra la puerta y ejecuta un viaje relámpago a la cocina, cazando bocadillos.

—Genial. Espero que ambos tengan montones de bebés y sean muy felices juntos.

**... **

A la hora de la cena, Emmett tiene otras cosas en su mente, es decir, el partido de fútbol que sus amigos están jugando ruidosa e inútilmente justo fuera de la casa cuando él está atrapado adentro, simultáneamente siendo forzado a comer habichuelas y siendo interrogado por Edward sobre las tablas de multiplicar. Alice está estudiando "materiales" en la escuela y quiere saber de qué está hecho todo: los platos, los cubiertos, la jarra de agua. James, aburrido, se encuentra en uno de sus estados de ánimos más peligrosos, tratando de molestar a todos así puede sentarse en el ojo de la tormenta y reírse del caos que creó a su alrededor.

— ¿Siete por cuatro? —Edward levanta el tenedor de Emmett y clava dos habichuelas antes de devolvérselo. Emmett las mira y hace una mueca.— Vamos, siete por cuatro. Tienes que ser más rápido que eso.

— ¡Estoy pensando!

—Hazlo como te dije. Rebusca en tu cabeza. Siete por uno es siete, ¿siete por dos es...?

—Treinta y tres —interrumpe James.

— ¿Treinta y tres? —dice Emmett con optimismo.

—Em, tienes que pensar por ti mismo.

— ¿Por qué pusiste dos habichuelas en el tenedor? ¡Hará que me ahogue! ¡Odio las habichuelas! —exclama Emmett con enojo.

— ¿De qué están hechas las habichuelas? —pregunta Alice.

—Caca de serpiente —le informa James.

Alice deja caer su tenedor y mira hacia su plato con horror.

—Siete por una es siete —continúa Edward tercamente—. ¿Siete por dos es...?

—Ed, ¡tampoco me gustan las habichuelas! —protesta Alice.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no tengo la menor intención de ayudar. Edward me ha dicho exactamente cuatro palabras desde que llegó a casa hace dos horas: ¿Han hecho sus deberes?

—Emmett, ¡tienes que saber cuánto es siete por dos! ¡Sólo súmalos por el amor de Dios!

— ¡No puedo comer esto, me diste demasiado!

—Hey —James ladea su cabeza—, ¿escuchas esos gritos, Em? Suena como si Jazz hubiera acabado de anotar otro gol.

— ¡Es mi pelota con la que están jugando!

—James, simplemente déjalo tranquilo, ¿podrías? —suelta Edward.

—He terminado —dice Alice. Aleja su plato tan lejos como puede, golpeando el vaso de James en el proceso.

— ¡Alice, mira lo que estás haciendo! —grita James.

— ¿Cómo es que ella puede dejar todas sus habichuelas? —Emmett empieza a gritar.

—Alice, ¡sólo come tus habichuelas! Emmett, ¡si no sabes cuánto es siete por cuatro, vas a reprobar tu examen de mañana!

Edward está perdiendo la tranquilidad. Me da un tipo de placer perverso.

—Bella, ¿tengo que comer mis habichuelas? —me pregunta Alice con voz lastimera.

—Pregúntale a Edward, él es el cocinero.

—Creo que estás usando la palabra cocinero muy libremente allí —remarca James, riendo consigo mismo.

—El jefe, entonces —reemplazo.

—Sí, ¡esa es!

Edward me manda una mirada que dice: ¿Qué te he hecho? Otra vez, soy consciente de una sensación fugaz de satisfacción.

— ¡Alice, mierda, limpia este desastre! ¡Tiraste agua por toda la mesa! —exclama James.

— ¡No puedo!

— ¡Deja de ser una bebé y consigue una esponja!

—Edward, James dijo la palabra con M.

— ¡No voy a seguir comiendo! —ruge Emmett— ¡Y no voy a seguir con las tablas, tampoco!

— ¿Quieres reprobar tu examen de matemáticas? —grita Edward.

— ¡No me importa, no me importa, no me importa!

—Ed, ¡James dijo la palabra con M! —gime Alice, ahora enojada.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —canta James.

— ¡Podrían callarse todos! ¡Diablos, cuál es su problema! —grita Edward enojado, mientras golpea su puño contra la mesa.

Emmett, aprovechando esta distracción, se levanta, agarra sus guantes de fútbol y corre fuera de la casa. Alice estalla en un llanto ruidoso, se desliza de su silla y sube pisando muy fuerte hacia su habitación. James vuelca tres platos de habichuelas sin comer de vuelta en la cacerola y dice:

—Mira, puedes alimentarnos con la misma mierda mañana.

Con un gemido, Edward pone la cabeza entre sus manos.

De repente, me siento horrible. No sé qué estaba tratando de probar. Que Edward me necesita, ¿quizás? O, ¿era yo tratando de tener mi propia venganza por su tratamiento de silencio? De cualquier forma, me siento fatal. No me habría costado nada meterme y calmar la situación. Lo hago todo el tiempo, sin siquiera tener que pensarlo. Podría haber prevenido que los niveles de estrés de Edward llegaran al techo, detenerlo de sentirse como un fracaso porque otra comida familiar terminó en caos. Pero no lo hice. Y lo peor de todo es que, en verdad, disfruté ver como todo se derrumbaba.

Viéndose exhausto, Edward se frota los ojos con una tensa sonrisa. Echándole un vistazo a todos los restos de la comida, intenta hacer una broma.

—Bella, ¿más habichuelas? ¡No seas tímida!

Él tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado con todos nosotros, pero en su lugar, es tan compasivo que me duele. Quiero decir algo, hacer algo para retroceder todo, pero no puedo pensar en nada. Mordiendo su labio, Edward se levanta y empieza a limpiar, y de repente me doy cuenta de que últimamente la herida se ha agrandado, que él la ha estado mordiendo más y más. Se ve tan dolorosa, tan cruda, que verlo morderla así hace que mis ojos se humedezcan. Levantándome para ayudarlo a limpiar la mesa, le recuerdo a James que es su turno de lavar las cosas y, sin pensar, toco la mano de Edward para atraer su atención... pero esta vez, para mi sorpresa, él no se aleja.

—Ouch, tu pobre labio —digo gentilmente—. Vas a empeorarlo.

—Lo siento.

Deja de morderlo y presiona la palma de la mano contra su boca tímidamente.

—Sí, Dios, esa cosa se ha puesto realmente asquerosa —dice James. Aprovecha la oportunidad de meterse, su voz alta y descarada mientras deja caer fuertemente una pila de platos en el fregadero—. Los chicos de la escuela me estaban preguntando si era algún tipo de enfermedad.

—James, eso es una tontería... —empiezo.

— ¿Qué? Sólo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Esa cosa es asquerosa, y si continúa mordiéndola, va a terminar desfigurado.

Trato de darle una de mis miradas de advertencia pero él evita cuidadosamente mis ojos, estrellando la vajilla en el fregadero. Edward apoya un hombro contra la pared, esperando a que hierva la tetera, mirando por la oscura ventana. Decido darle una mano a James con el lavado de los platos. Edward parece haberse paralizado y no quiero dejarlos solos mientras James todavía tiene el bocado entre los dientes.

—Así que finalmente te has conseguido un novio —comenta James mordazmente cuando me uno a él en el fregadero—. ¿Quién diablos es?

Siento mi interior apretarse, instintivamente mi mirada vuela hasta Edward, que deja caer la mano de su boca, sacudiendo su cabeza sorprendido.

—No es mi novio —corrijo rápidamente—, sólo... sólo es un chico cualquiera de la escuela que me invitó a salir por eh... —me interrumpo.

Edward me está mirando.

— ¿Por, eh, sexo? —sugiere James.

—No seas tan infantil. Él me invitó a salir para cenar.

—Whoa, sin la preliminar bebida en Smileys, ¿entonces? Directamente allí, ganando y cenando contigo. —James claramente está disfrutando el verme retorcerme.— ¿Qué chico en Belmont puede darse el lujo de llevar a una chica a cenar? ¡No me digas que es uno de tus profesores! —Sus ojos se iluminan con placer.

—Deja de ser ridículo. Es un chico en el año superior llamado Jacob. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

— ¿Jacob Black? —pregunta Edward. Por supuesto, él sí lo conoce. Mierda.

—Sí. —Me obligo a encontrar su mirada de asombro por encima de la cabeza de James.— Yo... él me invitó a salir el viernes. Está... puedes... ¿está bien eso?

No sé por qué, repentinamente, me resulta tan difícil hablar.

—Oh-oh, ¡deberías haber pedido permiso primero! —canta James— Tendrás que apegarte al toque de queda, recuerda. Te diré qué, te daré mi último condón...

—Oh, James, ¡es suficiente! —grito, golpeando un plato sobre el mostrador— ¡Ve y trae a Emmett adentro y después haz tu tarea!

Ahora soy yo la que está perdiendo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Perdóname por respirar!

James lanza el cepillo de lavar en el fregadero con un chapoteo y sale de la habitación.

Edward no se ha movido de su posición junto a la ventana, raspando la herida con su uña. Su cara se ve acalorada, sus ojos muy preocupados.

— ¿Jacob? ¿Lo conoces? Quiero decir, el tipo es bastante, eh... tú sabes. Como que tiene una reputación...

Mantengo mi cara inclinada, fregando los platos con dureza.

—Sí, bueno, es sólo una cita. Veremos cómo sale.

Edward da un paso hacia mí y después cambia de opinión y retrocede otra vez.

—Te... te... quiero decir, ¿te gusta?

Siento el calor precipitándose en mi cara y, de repente, estoy enojada otra vez. ¿Cómo se atreve Edward a interrogarme cuando acepté la cita por nosotros, por él?

—Sí, de hecho, sí, ¿ok? —Dejo de fregar y me obligo a encontrar sus ojos.— Él es el chico más sexy de la escuela, me ha gustado por años. No puedo esperar para salir con él.

* * *

**(1)** Aprovecha el momento.

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 11.**_

_**Lo que significa que tiene su mansión para él solo. ¿La habrá llevado allí? ¿O están en un estacionamiento de poco fiar, sus manos y sus labios encima de ella? Me empiezo a sentir enfermo.**_

Perdón por el retraso, en esta semana estaré un poco ausente ya que estoy en parciales finales en la universidad. Ya luego tendré un montón de tiempo para comer hasta reventar y quedarme todo el día escribiendo cosas y leyendo hasta que me sangren los ojos. Escribiré un OS para un concurso, totalmente de mi creación, espero que cuando lo lean les guste, es rarito...Y luego haré una historia larga basada en este. Tengo tantas ideas en la mente pero no las puedo sintetizar así que eso intentaré. Luego de esta adaptación, comenzaré una nueva, de un libro que amo con mi alma entera, es hermoso...

Sin más chachara que decir, hasta la próxima (lo cual será hasta dentro de una semana, más o menos), mis amores.

_Camila._


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

**_"Los celos son, de todas las enfermedades del espíritu, aquella a la cual más cosas sirven de alimento y ninguna de remedio." Michel Eyquem de Montaigne._  
**

**Capítulo XI **

**Edward's POV **

Está bien. De hecho, ¡es genial! Bella finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que le gusta, y lo que es mejor, a él le gusta también, y justamente van a salir juntos este viernes. Las cosas se están arreglando para ella, por fin; es el principio de su vida como adulta, lejos de este manicomio, de su familia, de mí. Ella se ve feliz, se ve entusiasmada. Jacob podría no ser el tipo que yo hubiera elegido para ella, pero está bien. Ha tenido un par de novias adecuadas, no parece estar buscando sólo una cosa.

Es normal sentirse ansioso pero no voy a perder el sueño por esto. Bella está cerca de los diecisiete años después de todo, Jacob es sólo un año mayor. Bella estará bien. Ella es una persona muy sensible, responsable más allá de su edad; será curiosa, y tal vez funcionará. Él no la lastimará, no intencionalmente, por lo menos. No, estoy seguro de que no la lastimará, no lo haría. Ella es una persona tan adorable, tan preciosa... él verá eso; debe hacerlo. Sabrá que no puede romper su corazón, nunca lastimarla. No lo haría. No podría. Así que bien, voy a ser capaz de dormir después de todo. No necesito pensar sobre esto ahora. Lo que necesito desesperadamente es dormir. De otra manera me desmoronaré. Me voy a desmoronar. Me estoy desmoronando.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer empiezan a tocar el borde de los techos. Me siento en mi cama y veo la pálida luz diluir la negra oscuridad, un ligero lavado de color difundiendo ligeramente el cielo del este. El aire es frío cuando sopla a través de las grietas en el marco de la ventana, y esparce marcas de salpicaduras de lluvia en el panel mientras los pájaros empiezan a despertar. Un dorado parche de luz solar se inclina por la pared, agrandándose lentamente como una mancha. ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? Me pregunto, ¿en este ciclo sin fin?

No he dormido en toda la noche y me duelen los músculos por permanecer inmóvil tanto tiempo. Tengo frío pero no puedo encontrar la elegía para moverme o incluso para poner la manta a mi alrededor. De vez en cuando empieza a caer mi cabeza, como sucumbiendo a un narcótico, y mis ojos se cierran y después se reabren de un sobresalto. A medida que la luz se empieza a intensificar, también lo hace mi miseria, y me pregunto cómo es posible que duela tanto cuando no pasa nada malo.

Una inflamada desesperación presiona hacia afuera desde el centro de mi pecho, amenazando con romper mis costillas. Lleno mis pulmones con el aire frío y después lo dejo salir, pasando mis manos gentilmente adelante y atrás sobre las ásperas sabanas de algodón, como anclándome a esta cama, a esta casa, a esta vida, en un intento de olvidar mi soledad absoluta. La herida bajo mi labio está latiendo y es una lucha dejarla tranquila, no irritarla en un intento de aniquilar la agonía dentro de mi mente. Continúo acariciando las mantas, el movimiento rítmico me relaja, recordándome que, incluso si me estoy rompiendo por dentro, las cosas a mi alrededor permanecen iguales, sólidas y vivas, dándome la esperanza de que, quizás algún día, yo también me sienta vivo otra vez.

Un solo día abarca tanto. La frenética rutina matutina: tratar de asegurarme de que todos comas su desayuno, el alto tono de la voz de Emmett que irrita mis oídos, el continuo parloteo de Alice que deshilacha mis nervios, James reforzando sin descanso mi culpa con cada uno de sus gestos, y Bella... es mejor si no pienso en Bella.

Pero, perversamente, quiero hacerlo.

Debo irritar la herida, volver a rascar la costra, pinchar la piel dañada. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Como anoche en la cena, ella está aquí pero no aquí: su corazón y su mente han dejado esta casa sucia, los hermanos molestos, el hermano socialmente inepto, la madre alcohólica... sus pensamientos están con Jacob ahora, en su cita de esta noche. Por muy largo que pueda parecer el día, la noche llegará y Bella se irá. Y desde ese momento, parte de sí misma, se separará de mí para siempre.

Sin embargo, incluso mientras espero a que pase esto, hay mucho que hacer: convencer a James para que salga de su guarida, llevar a Emmett y a Alice a la escuela a tiempo, recordar tomarle las tablas a Emmett mientras trata de ir por delante del camino, conseguir pasar por la puerta de mi propia escuela, comprobar que James está en clases sin ser visto, sentarme durante una mañana completa en clases, buscar nuevas formas de desviar la atención si un maestro me presiona a participar, sobrevivir al almuerzo, asegurarme de evadir a Black, explicarle a la maestra por qué no puedo dar una presentación, llegar a ka última campana sin desmoronarme y, finalmente, recoger a Alice y a Emmett, mantenerlos entretenidos durante la noche, recordarle a James su toque de queda sin provocar un escándalo... y todo el tiempo, al mismo tiempo, tratar de purgar todo pensamiento de Bella en mi mente. Y las manecillas del reloj de la cocina continuarán moviéndose hacia delante, acercándose a la medianoche antes de empezar todo de nuevo, como si el día que acaba de terminar nunca hubiera empezado.

Una vez fui muy fuerte. Era capaz de superar todas las cosas pequeñas, todos los detalles, la rutina sobre la cinta de correr, día tras día. Pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que era Bella la que me daba esa fuerza. Era porque ella estaba ahí que yo podía arreglármelas, nosotros dos a la cabeza, apoyándonos el uno al otro cuando uno de nosotros estaba deprimido. Es posible que hayamos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando a los pequeños, pero bajo la superficie, en realidad, nos estábamos cuidando a nosotros mismos, y eso lo hizo soportable, más que sólo soportable. Eso nos unió en una existencia que sólo nosotros podíamos entender. Juntos estábamos a salvo del mundo exterior. Ahora todo lo que tengo es a mí mismo, mis responsabilidades, mi deber, mi interminable lista de cosas por hacer... y tengo mi soledad, siempre mi soledad, esa burbuja de desesperación sin aire que lentamente me está asfixiando.

Bella se va a la escuela por delante de mí, arrastrando a James con ella. Parece molesta conmigo por alguna razón. Alice pierde el tiempo, como siempre, recogiendo ramas y hojas quebradizas botadas por el camino. Emmett nos abandona cuando ve a Jazz al final de la carretera, y no tengo fuerza para hacerlo volver, a pesar del concurrido cruce en frente de la escuela. Es un esfuerzo monumental no gritarle a Alice, no decirle que se apure, el preguntarle por qué parece tan decidida a hacernos llegar tarde a los dos.

Tan pronto como alcanzamos las puertas de la escuela, ella ve a una amiga y echa a correr tropezando, su abrigo ondeando y volando detrás de ella. Por un momento sólo me paro y la veo irse, su pelo negro fluyendo detrás de ella en el viento. Su delantal gris está manchado con el almuerzo de ayer, al abrigo de la escuela le falta la capucha, su mochila se está cayendo en pedazos, sus medias rojas tienen un gran agujero detrás de la rodilla, pero ella nunca se queja. Incluso cuando está rodeada de mamás y papás despidiendo a sus hijos, incluso cuando no ha visto a su madre en dos semanas ya, incluso cuando no tiene memoria de haber tenido padre. Sólo tiene cinco años y sin embargo, ya ha aprendido que no tiene sentido pedirle a su madre un cuento para dormir, que invitar amigos a la casa es algo que solamente otros niños pueden hacer, que juguetes nuevos son un raro lujo, que en casa James y Emmett son los únicos que se salen con la suya.

A la edad de cinco años, ya ha aprendido una de las lecciones más duras de la vida: que el mundo no es justo.

A mitad de los escalones de la escuela, con la mejor amiga a cuestas, de repente recuerda que ha olvidado decir adiós y se gira, buscando mi cara en el patio casi vacío. Cuando me encuentra, su rostro rompe en una sonrisa radiante y cachetona, la punta de su lengua asomándose a través del espacio de sus dientes caídos. Saluda levantando una pequeña mano. Le devuelvo el saludo, con mis brazos abanicando el cielo.

Entrando al edificio de la escuela, me golpea una pared de calor artificial, los radiadores tienen la temperatura demasiado alta. Pero no es hasta que camino hacia el salón de inglés y me encuentro cara-a-cara con la señorita Platt que me acuerdo. Ella me sonríe, un intento apenas disimulado de ánimo.

— ¿Vas a necesitar el proyector?

Me congelo en su escritorio, con una sensación horrible de hundimiento que aprisiona mi pecho, y digo rápidamente:

—En realidad... en realidad, pensé que podría funcionar mejor con un trabajo escrito; hay demasiada información para resumir en sólo, sólo media hora...

Su sonrisa se desvanece.

—Pero no era un trabajo escrito, Edward. La presentación es parte de tu educación curricular. No te puedo calificar con esto. —Ella toma mi trabajo y lo lee rápidamente.— Bueno, ciertamente has conseguido un montón de material, así que supongo que podrías leerlo.

La miro, una fría mano de terror se cierra alrededor de mi garganta.

—Bueno, la cosa es...

Apenas puedo hablar. De repente, mi voz no es más que un susurro.

Ella me da un gesto perplejo.

— ¿La cosa es...?

—Es... es que no va a tener mucho sentido si simplemente lo leo...

— ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —Su voz se suaviza repentinamente, demasiado.— La primera vez siempre es la más difícil.

Siento el calor en mi rostro.

—No va a funcionar. Yo... lo siento. —Tomo mi carpeta de su mano estirada.— Me aseguraré de compensar la nota con el resto de mi estudio curricular.

Girándome rápidamente, encuentro un asiento, con ondas carmesí a través de mí. Para mi alivio, ella no me llama de nuevo. Tampoco trae el tema a colación, en su lugar, cubre el espacio dejado por mi falta de contribución hablándonos sobre las vidas de Sylvia Plath** (1) **y Virginia Woolf **(2)**, y se plantea un acalorado debate sobre la conexión entre la enfermedad mental y el temperamento artístico. Normalmente, este es un tema que encuentro fascinante, pero hoy las palabras simplemente pasan sobre mí. Afuera, el cielo vomita lluvia, que retumba contra las sucias ventanas, lavándolas con lágrimas. Miro el reloj y veo que sólo faltan cinco horas para la cita de Bella. Quizás Black se rompió la pierna jugando fútbol, quizás está en la enfermería en este momento con un envenenamiento por comida, quizás encontró a otra chica con la cual salir... cualquier otra chica menos mi hermana. Él tiene a la escuela entera para elegir, ¿por qué Bella? ¿Por qué la persona que más me importa en el mundo?

— ¿Edward Masen?

La alta voz me sacude cuando me dirijo hacia la puerta en medio del caos de los alumnos al salir. Volteo mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver a la señorita Platt haciéndome señas desde su escritorio y me doy cuenta de que no tengo otra opción que luchar a través del caos para hacer mi camino de vuelta.

—Edward, creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña charla.

Cristo, no. Esto no, hoy no.

—Um, lo siento. Yo... en realidad tengo matemáticas —digo apurado.

—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, te daré una nota. —Indica la silla frente a su escritorio.— Toma asiento.

Levantando la correa de mi mochila sobre mi cabeza, tomo el asiento ofrecido, dándome cuenta de que no hay salida.

La señorita Platt camina hacia la puerta y la cierra con un duro golpe metálico que suena como la puerta de una prisión. Ella vuelve hacia mí y toma asiento a mi lado, girándose tranquilizadoramente.

—No hay necesidad de que estés preocupado. ¡Estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya sabes que mi ladrido es peor que mi mordida!

Me obligo a mirarla, esperando que recite la perorata sobre la importancia de la participación en clase, será más rápido si parezco cooperativo. Pero, en cambio, ella elige la ruta indirecta.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu labio?

Consciente de que lo estoy mordiendo otra vez, me fuerzo a detenerme, mis dedos vuelan hacia él, estoy sorprendido.

—Nada... no, no es nada.

—Deberías ponerle algo de vaselina y mascar un lápiz en su lugar. —Se estira sobre su escritorio y coge un par de bolígrafos roídos.— Menos doloroso y hace el trabajo igual de bien.

Me da otra sonrisa.

Con toda la voluntad en el mundo, no puedo devolvérsela. La pequeña conversación amigable me está lanzando fuera de balance. Algo en sus ojos me dice que no está a punto de darme una lección sobre la importancia de la participación en clase, trabajo en equipo y toda la mierda de costumbre. Su mirada no es una amonestación, sino una genuina preocupación.

—Sabes por qué te he retenido, ¿no es así?

Contesto con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, mis dientes automáticamente raspando mi labio. _Mire, este no es un buen día_, quiero decirle. Puedo apretar mis dientes y asentir para salir a través de una conversación corazón-a-corazón con una exagerada profesora en otro momento, pero hoy no. Hoy no.

— ¿Por qué hablar en frente de tus compañeros te asusta tanto, Edward?

Me ha tomado por sorpresa. No me gusta la forma en que usó la palabra _asusta_. No me gusta la forma en que parece saber tanto sobre mí.

—Yo no... no lo...

Mi voz es peligrosamente inestable. El aire circula lentamente en el salón. Estoy respirando demasiado rápido. Me ha acorralado. Soy consciente del sudor brotando de mi espalda, del calor irradiando de mi cara.

—Hey, está bien. —Se inclina hacia delante, su preocupación casi tangible.— No te voy a atacar, Edward, ¿está bien? Pero sé que eres lo suficientemente brillante para entender por qué necesitas ser capaz de hablar en público de vez en cuando; no sólo es por el bien de tu futuro académico, sino también por el del personal.

Sólo desearía poder levantarme e irme.

— ¿Es un problema en la escuela solamente o es todo el tiempo?

¿Por qué diablos está haciendo esto? Dirección, detención, expulsión; no me importa. Cualquier cosa menos esto. Quiero hacerla callar, pero no puedo. Es esta maldita preocupación que corta a través de mi conciencia como un cuchillo.

—Es todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

Su voz es demasiado amable.

Siento el calor subiendo por mi cara. Tomando una respiración aterrada, dejo a mis ojos escudriñar el salón, como buscando un lugar para esconderme.

—No es nada de que avergonzarse, Edward. Es sólo que tal vez valga la pena abordar ahora.

Con la cara temblando, empiezo a masticar mi labio otra vez, el agudo dolor es un alivio bienvenido.

—Como la fobia, la ansiedad social es algo que se puede superar. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos idear un plan de acción juntos para prepararte para el próximo año en la universidad.

Puedo escuchar el sonido de mi respiración, fuerte y rápida. Contesto con un asentimiento apenas perceptible.

—Nos lo tomaríamos con calma, un pequeño paso a la vez. Tal vez podrías levantar la mano y responder una pregunta en clase, ese sería un buen comienzo, ¿no crees? Una vez que te sientas cómodo ofreciéndote a responder una pregunta, encontrarás mucho más fácil poder responder dos, y después tres... y, bueno, entiendes la idea. —Ella se ríe y siento que está tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.— Entonces, antes de que lo sepas, estarás contestando todas ñas preguntas y, ¡nadie más va a tener ni una mínima oportunidad!

Intento devolverle la sonrisa pero no funciona.

Dar un paso a la vez...Solía tener a alguien ayudándome a hacer eso precisamente. Alguien que me presentó a su amiga, me alentó a leer mi ensayo en clase; alguien que estaba sutilmente tratando de ayudarme con mi problema, sin embargo, nunca me di cuenta. Y ahora la he perdido, la he perdido por Jacob Black. Una noche con él, y Bella se dará cuenta del perdedor en el que me he convertido, se empezará a sentir conmigo de la misma forma en que se sienten James y mi madre.

—He notado que pareces un poco estresado últimamente —remarca de repente la señorita Platt—. Cosa que es perfectamente entendible; es un año duro. Pero tus notas están tan bien como siempre y te destacas en los exámenes escritos. Por lo que pasarás a través de tus A. Allí no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Doy un tenso asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Están difíciles las cosas en casa?

Entonces la miro, incapaz de ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Tengo dos hijos que cuidar —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tengo entendido que tú tienes cuatro.

Mi corazón tartamudea y casi se detiene. La miro fijamente. ¿Con quién diablos ha estado hablando?

— ¡N-no! Tengo diecisiete. Sí, tengo dos hermanos y-y dos hermanas, pero vivimos con nuestra madre, y ella...

—Sé eso, Edward. No pasa nada.

No es hasta que ella se interrumpe que me doy cuenta de que no estoy hablando en un tono particularmente medido. _¡Por el amor de Dios, intenta tranquilizarte! _Me suplico._ ¡No reacciones como si tuvieras algo que esconder! _

—Lo que quise decir era que tienes hermanos más jóvenes a los que tienes que ayudar a cuidar —continúa la señorita Platt—. Eso no puede ser fácil, por encima de todo tu trabajo escolar.

—Pero yo no... yo no los cuido. Ellos so-son sólo un montón de mocosos molestos. Sin duda vuelven loca a mi madre.

Mi risa suena dolorosamente artificial.

Otro tenso silencio se extiende entre nosotros. Le echo un desesperado vistazo a la puerta. ¿Por qué me está hablando sobre esto? ¿Con quién ha estado hablando? ¿Qué otra información tienen en ese maldito expediente? ¿Han pensado en contactar a los Servicios Sociales? ¿St. Luke se contactó con Belmont cuando los niños desaparecieron?

—No estoy tratando de entrometerme, Edward —dice ella de repente—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que sepas que no tienes que llevar esta carga solo. Tu ansiedad social, las responsabilidades en casa... es mucho con lo que lidiar a tu edad.

De la nada, un dolor asciende por mi pecho hasta mi garganta. Me encuentro mordiendo mi labio para que deje de temblar. Veo que su cara cambia y se inclina hacia mí.

—Hey, hey, escúchame. Hay montones de ayuda disponible. Está el consejero escolar o cualquiera de tus profesores con los que puedes hablar, o ayuda de afuera que puedo recomendarte si no quieres involucrar a la escuela. No tienes que cargar con todo esto por tu cuenta...

El dolor de mi garganta se intensifica. Lo voy a perder.

—Yo... en serio tengo que irme. Lo siento.

—Bien, no pasa nada. Pero, Edward, estoy siempre aquí por si quieres hablar, ¿está bien? Puedes hacer una cita con el consejero de la escuela en cualquier momento. Y si hay alguna manera de que pueda hacerte las cosas más fáciles en clase...Nos olvidaremos de las presentaciones por el momento. Sólo mas calificaré como trabajos escritos como sugeriste. Y dejare de hacerte preguntas y presionarte para que participes. Sé que no es mucho pero, ¿ayudarás en algo?

No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puede ser simplemente como los demás profesores? ¿Por qué tiene que importarle? Asiento sin palabras.

—Oh, amor, ¡lo último que quería era hacerte sentir peor! Es sólo que pienso muy bien de ti y estoy preocupada. Quería que supieras que hay ayuda disponible.

Sólo cuando escucho la derrota en su voz, cuando veo la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, es que me doy cuenta que mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

—Gracias. ¿P-puedo irme ahora?

—Claro que puedes, Edward. Pero, ¿podría pensar sobre eso, sobre hablar con alguien?

Asiento, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, agarro mi mochila y huyo de salón.

**... **

—No, estúpida. Sólo debes colocar cuatro platos —dice Emmett, y saca un de los platos de la mesa y lo regresa a la alacena con un estrépito.

— ¿Por qué? ¿James va a ir a Burger King de nuevo? —pregunta Alice mientras mordisquea la punta de su pulgar nerviosamente, sus ojos grandes lanzándose alrededor de la cocina como si estuviera buscando señales de problemas.

—Bella tiene su cita esta noche, ¡estúpida!

Le doy la espalda a la estufa.

—Deja de llamarla estúpida. Ella es más chica que tú, eso es todo. Y, ¿cómo es que ella ha terminado su trabajo y tú ni siquiera has empezado el tuyo?

—No quiero que Bella salga a una cita —protesta Alice—. Si Bella sale y James sale y mamá sale, ¡eso significa que sólo quedamos tres en la familia!

—En realidad, eso significa que quedan dos, porque voy a dormir en la casa de Jazz —le informa Emmett.

—No, no lo harás —intervengo rápidamente—. Eso no se discutió, la madre de Jazz nunca llamó, y ya te he dicho que dejes de auto-invitarte a las casas de otras personas: es muy descortés.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces! —grita Emmett—. ¡Le diré que te llame! ¡Ella fue la que me invitó, así que verás!

Sale de la cocina justo cuando empiezo a servir.

— ¡Em, vuelve aquí o estarás sin GameBoy por una semana!

Jacob llega diez minutos después de las siete.

Bella ha estado en el borde desde que llegó. En la última hora ha estado arriba, compitiendo con mamá por el baño, incluso las escuché riendo juntas.

James salta, golpeando su rodilla con la pata de la mesa en su prisa por ser el primero en conocerlo. Lo dejo ir y cierro rápidamente la puerta de la cocina detrás de él. No quiero ver al tipo. Afortunadamente, Bella no lo invita a entrar. Escucho sus pies golpeando las escaleras, voces alzándose en señas de saludo, seguido de:

—Estaré contigo en un minuto.

James regresa, luciendo impresionado y exclamando ruidosamente.

—Whoa, ese tipo está cargado. ¿Has visto su ropa de diseñador?

Bella entra apresuradamente.

—Gracias por hacer esto. —Ella viene hacia mí y aprieta mi mano de esa manera molesta que tiene.— Los sacaré fuera todo el día de mañana, lo prometo.

Me alejo.

—No seas tonta, sólo pásala bien.

Ella está usando algo que nunca he visto en mi vida. De hecho, se ve totalmente diferente: lápiz labial color vino tinto, su largo cabello castaño levantado, algunos mechones perdidos enmarcar delicadamente su rostro. Pequeños pendientes plateados cuelgan de sus orejas. Su vestido es corto, negro y entallado a su figura, sexy de una forma sofisticada. Huele a algo floral.

— ¡Beso! —llora Alice, levantando los brazos.

La veo abrazar a Alice, besar la cima de la cabeza de Emmett, darle a James un golpe en el hombro y sonreírme de nuevo.

— ¡Deséenme suerte!

Me las arreglo para devolverle la sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento.

— ¡Buena suerte! —dicen Emmett y Alice a los gritos.

Bella se encoge y se ríe mientras corre hacia el corredor.

Se escuchan puertas azotándose y después el sonido de un motor arrancando. Me giro hacia James.

— ¿Vino en auto? —pregunto.

—Sí, te lo dije, ¡está cargado! No era exactamente un Lamborghini, ¡pero cielos! ¿Tiene sus propias ruedas a los diecisiete?

—Dieciocho —lo corrijo—. Espero que no intente beber.

—Deberías haberlo visto —dice James—, ese tipo tiene clase.

— ¡Bella se veía como una princesa! —exclama Alice, sus ojos azules bien abiertos—. Se veía como una adulta también.

—Ok, ¿quién quiere más patatas? —pregunto.

—Tal vez se case con él y entonces será rica —se mete Emmett—. ¿Si Bella es rica y yo soy su hermano, eso significa que yo seré rico también?

—No. Significa que se deshará de ti como hermano porque eres una vergüenza... ni siquiera te sabes las tablas de multiplicar —responde James.

La boca de Emmett se abre y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Me giro hacia James.

—Ni siquiera eres gracioso, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

—Nunca he afirmado ser comediante, sólo realista —replica James.

Emmett sobre por la nariz y se pasa el dorso de la mano por sus ojos.

—No importa lo que digas, Bella nunca haría eso y, de todos modos, soy su hermano hasta que me muera.

—En ese momento te irás al infierno y nunca verás a nadie más —dispara James de nuevo.

—Si hay un infierno, James, créeme, tú estarás en él. —Puedo sentir como pierdo mi tranquilidad.—Ahora, ¿podrías simplemente callarte y terminar tu cena sin atormentar a nadie más?

James tira su cuchillo y su tenedor en el plato medio terminado con un estrépito.

—Al diablo con esto. Voy a salir.

— ¡Diez en punto y no más tarde! —grito detrás de él.

—En tus sueños, compañero —responde a mitad de camino de las escaleras.

Nuestra madre es la siguiente en entrar, oliendo a perfume barato y luchando por encender un cigarrillo sin arruinar sus uñas recién pintadas. La antítesis de Bella: ella es todo brillo y labios color carmesí, su mal ajustado vestido rojo dejando poco a la imaginación. Pronto desaparece otra vez, ya inestable con sus tacones altos, gritándole a James por haberle robado su último paquete de cigarrillos.

**... **

Paso el resto de la noche mirando TV con Emmett y Alice, simplemente demasiado exhausto y harto como para intentar algo más productivo. Cuando empiezan a discutir, los preparo para la cama. Alice llora porque le entra shampoo en los ojos, y Emmett olvida colgar la cortina de baño dentro de la bañera e inunda el suelo. El cepillado de dientes parece tomar horas: el tubo de pasta para niños está casi vacío así que, en su lugar, uso el mío, lo que hace aguar los ojos de Emmett y que Alice escupa en la pileta. Después, Alice se toma quince minutos para elegir una historia, Emmett se mueve furtivamente escaleras abajo para jugar GameBoy y, cuando me opongo, se pone irracionalmente molesto y reclama que Bella siempre lo deja jugar mientras le lee a Alice. Una vez que están en la cama, Alice está inmediatamente hambrienta, Emmett está sediento por asociación, y para el momento en que el clamor finalmente se detiene son las nueve y media y yo estoy destrozado.

Pero una vez que están dormidos, la casa se siente extrañamente vacía.

Sé que debería ir a la cama y tratar de dormir temprano, pero me siento cada vez más agitado y en el borde. Me digo a mí mismo que me tengo que quedar levantado para comprobar que James llegue a casa en algún momento, pero muy en el fondo sé que es sólo una excusa. Estoy mirando una estúpida película de acción pero no tengo ni idea de qué se trata o de quién debería perseguir a quién. Ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en los efectos especiales. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Black.

**... **

Son más de las diez ahora. Ellos deben haber terminado de comer, deben haber dejado el restaurante.

Su padre a menudo está fuera por negocios, o eso afirma Jacob, y no tengo ninguna razón para no creerle. Lo que significa que tiene su mansión para él solo. ¿La habrá llevado allí? ¿O están en un estacionamiento de poco fiar, sus manos y sus labios encima de ella? Me empiezo a sentir enfermo. Tal vez es porque no he comido en toda la noche.

Quiero levantar levantado y ver por mí mismo en qué estado está cuando llegue a casa. Si decide venir a casa.

De repente, se me ocurre que la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años tienen algún tipo de toque de queda. Pero sólo soy trece meses mayor que ella, así que difícilmente estoy en una posición para imponer uno. Me sigo diciendo que Bella siempre ha sido tan sensible, tan responsable, tan madura, pero ahora recuerdo la sonrojada expresión de su rostro cuando entró en la cocina para decir adiós, el brillo de su sonrisa, la efervescencia de la emoción de sus ojos. Ella sigue siendo una adolescente, me doy cuenta; todavía no es una adulta, sin importar lo mucho que haya sido forzada a actuar como una. Tiene una madre que no piensa en nada más que en sexo en el suelo de la sala mientras sus hijos duermen en el piso de arriba, que se jacta con ellos acerca de sus conquistas de adolescente, que sale a beber cada semana y llega tambaleándose a las seis de la mañana con el maquillaje corrido y la ropa al revés. ¿Qué clase de modelo a seguir a tenido Bella alguna vez? Por primera vez en su vida es libre. ¿Estoy tan seguro de que no se verá tentada a sacar el máximo provecho de ello?

Es estúpido pensar así. Bella es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones. Muchas chicas a su edad duermen con sus novios. Si ella no lo hace esta vez, lo hará la siguiente, o la que sigue, o la que le sigue a esta...De una forma u otra va a pasar. De una forma u otra voy a tener que lidiar con ello, excepto que no puedo. No puedo lidiar con eso en lo absoluto. La misma idea me hace querer golpear mi cabeza contra la pared y estrellar cosas. La idea de Black, o de cualquiera, sosteniéndola, tocándola, besándola...

Hay una explosión ensordecedora, una grieta cegadora, y un dolor lacerante que sube por mi brazo antes de que me dé cuenta de que he golpeado la pared con todas mis fuerzas: pedazos de pintura y de yeso caen desde la impresión de mis nudillos sobre el sofá. Doblándome, agarro fuertemente mi mano derecha con la izquierda, apretando los dientes para evitar hacer ruido. Por un momento todo se oscurece y creo que me voy a desmayar, pero entonces el dolor me golpea repentinamente en ondas sorprendentes y aterradoras.

En realidad, no sé qué duele más, mi mano o mi cabeza.

Lo que he temido y negado durante las pasadas semanas, la total perdida de control sobre mi mente, se ha asentado, y ya no tengo forma de luchar. Cierro mis ojos y siento el espiral de locura subir por mi columna hacia mi cerebro. Lo veo explotar como al sol. Así que esto es todo, esto es lo que se siente después de una largar y dura lucha... perder la batalla y finalmente volverse loco.

* * *

**(1)** Escritora estadounidense especialmente conocida como poetisa, aunque también es autora de obras en prosa, como una novela semi-autobiográfica, _La campana de cristal_ (bajo el pseudónimo de Victoria Lucas), relatos y ensayos.

**(2)** Novelista, ensayista, escritora de cartas, editora, feminista y escritora de cuentos británica, considerada como una de las más destacadas figuras del modernismo literario del siglo XX.

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 12 (personalmente, mi capítulo favorito, es genial).**_

_**—Así que te acostaste con él —afirma rotundamente—. De tal palo, tal astilla.**_

_**Sus palabras cortan el aire entre nosotros. Mi mano se congela alrededor de la perilla de metal frío. Giro poco a poco, y dolorosamente.**_

_**— ¿Qué? **_

_**La palabra se me escapa en una pequeña bocanada de aire, apenas más que un susurro.**_

Bueno, tuve el capítulo más rápido de lo que creí. Yo juraba que lo iba a tener listo hasta el miércoles, pero no. Aunque empeñé el tiempo que se suponía era para estudiar para el parcial en esto. No me arrepiento, ya estudiaré justo en este momento.

¿Qué les parece? ¿El Edward confundido, celoso y, definitivamente, con una mente triste y perturbada?

¡Amo al mundo!

¡Hasta el miércoles, personas!

_Camila._


	13. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición." Emil Ludwig.**_

**Capítulo XII**

**Bella's POV**

Él es encantador. No sé por qué alguna vez pensé que era un estúpido arrogante. Estoy sirve para demostrar cómo la percepción de los demás puede ser errónea. Él es considerado, amable, educado; de verdad parece estar genuinamente interesado en mí. Me dice que luzco bella y luego me da una sonrisa tímida. Una vez sentados en el restaurante, traduce cada ítem del menú para mí y no se ríe ni parece sorprendido cuando le digo que nunca he probado las alcachofas. Me hace muchas preguntas, pero cuando le explico que mi situación familiar es complicada, entiende la insinuación y retrocede. Está de acuerdo en que Belmont es una mierda y admite que no puede esperar para salir. Me pregunta por Edward y dice que le gustaría conocerlo mejor. Confiesa que su padre está más interesado en su negocio que en su único hijo y le compra regalos ridículos, como el coche, para calmar su culpa por estar en el extranjero la mitad del año. Sí, él es rico y mimado, sin embargo, está tan abandonado como nosotros. Un conjunto de circunstancias completamente diferentes, el mismo triste resultado.

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo. Mientras me lleva a casa, me pregunto si va a besarme. En un momento dado, cuando los dos nos estiramos para bajar el volumen del radio, nuestras manos se tocan y la suya se queda sobre la mía por un momento. Se siente extraña, sus dedos son desconocidos.

—Puedo caminar hasta tu puerta o sería eso... ¿incómodo?

Me mira vacilante y sonríe cuando yo lo hago.

Me imagino las pequeñas caras mirando desde las ventanas de arriba y acuerdo en que probablemente sea mejor que salga sola. Afortunadamente, la oscuridad ha sobrepasado la puerta de entrada por dos casas, así que nadie de mi casa nos puede ver.

—Gracias por la cena, me lo pase muy bien —digo, y me sorprendo porque es verdad.

Él sonríe.

—Yo también. ¿Crees que tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Su sonrisa se amplia. Se inclina hacia mí.

—Buenas noches entonces.

—Buenas noches —respondo.

Vacilo con mis dedos sobre la manija de la puerta.

—Buenas noches —dice de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

Está vez me toma de la barbilla con la mano. Su rostro se acerca al mío y, de repente, la comprensión me golpea. Me agrada Jacob. De hecho, creo que es una persona bastante decente. Es guapo y me siento atraída por él. Pero no quiero besarlo. Ahora no. Ni nunca...

Vuelvo la cabeza justo cuando su rostro aterriza en mi mejilla. Cuando retrocede, parece sorprendido.

—Ok, bueno, hasta la próxima vez.

Respiro profundamente, buscando a tientas mi bolso a mis pies, agradecida por la oscuridad que oculta el rubor que se extiende por mi cara.

—Me gustas mucho como amigo, Jacob —le digo rápidamente—. Pero, lo siento, yo no creo que pueda salir contigo.

—Oh. —Suena sorprendido y un poco dolido ahora.— Bueno, mira, sólo piensa en ello, ¿vale?

—Está bien. Nos vemos el lunes.

Salgo del coche y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Me despido, y él todavía tiene esa mirada de diversión perpleja cuando se marcha, como si pensara que estoy jugando. Me apoyo contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, mirando a través de la llovizna en cielo sin luna. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué me pasé toda la noche engañándolo? ¿Actuando fascinada por sus historias, confiando en él? ¿Por qué acordé volver a verlo diez segundos antes de decirle que sólo podíamos ser amigos? ¿Por qué rechacé a un chico que, además de ser sexy, en realidad resultó ser agradable?

Porque estás loca, Bella.

Porque estás loca y estúpida y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida como una paria social. Porque también querías que funcionara, querías que funcionara tan desesperadamente, incluso te engañaste para creer que las cosas iban muy bien. Hasta que te diste cuenta de que la idea de besar a Jacob, o cualquier otro chico que te hubieras podido imaginar, no era lo que querías, en absoluto.

¿Qué significa esto entonces? ¿Tengo miedo? ¿Miedo a la intimidad física?

No.

Lo anhelo, sueño con eso. Pero para mí no hay nadie. Nadie. Cualquier chico, incluso imaginario, se siente como el segundo mejor. ¿El segundo mejor de qué? Ni siquiera tengo una imagen del novio perfecto. Sólo sé que debe existir. Porque tengo todos estos sentimientos de amor, deseo, ganas de ser tocada y sueños de ser besada, pero enfocados en nadie. Me dan ganas de gritar de frustración. Me hace sentir como un bicho raro. Pero peor que eso, me siento desesperadamente decepcionada. Porque toda la noche creí que Jacob era el elegido, y luego, cuando trató de besarme en el coche, me di cuenta con una estremecedora certeza de que nunca se sentiría bien.

Camino de regreso a casa. Este estúpido vestido es tan corto y pequeño que estoy empezando a congelarme. Me siento tan vacía, tan defraudada. Sin embargo, sólo me he decepcionado de mí misma. ¿Por qué no me he comportado normal, para variar? ¿Por qué no me he obligado a darle un beso? Tal vez no me habría sido tan terrible. Tal vez podría haberlo soportado...

Las luces de la sala están encendidas. Miro el reloj: diez y cuarenta y cinco. Oh, por favor, no otra discusión entre James y Edward. Abro la puerta y se pega. La pateo con los estúpidos tacones, dudo que alguna vez los use de nuevo. La casa, como una tumba gigante, no hace ningún sonido. Me saco los zapatos y ando a pasos quedos en calcetines por el pasillo para apagar la luz en la habitación principal. Todo lo que quiero hacer es ir a la cama y olvidarme de toda esta noche terrible en la que me engañé a mí misma.

Una figura sentada en el borde del sofá me hace saltar. Edward está encorvado, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Estoy de vuelta.

Ni siquiera hay un destello de reconocimiento.

— ¿James todavía está afuera? —digo con miedo, temiendo otra escena.

—Llegó hace unos veinte minutos —susurra, sin levantar la mirada.

—Tuve una gran noche, por cierto.

Mi tono es cáustico. Pero si siente lástima de sí mismo sólo porque tuvo que acostar a los niños por su cuenta, por una vez, me niego a darle la satisfacción de que sepa que mi noche fue una mierda también.

— ¿Sólo fuiste a cenar? —pregunta de pronto, levantando la cabeza con una mirada penetrante.

Consciente de mí misma bajo el repentino escrutinio, me doy cuenta de que mi peinado se está cayendo, que cuelgan mechones sueltos sobre mi rostro húmedo por haber estado afuera en la llovizna.

—Sí... —contesto lentamente—, ¿por qué?

—Saliste a las siete, son casi las once .

No puedo creer que es Edward el que me está hablando.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que estar en casa a una hora determinada?

Mi voz se eleva con indignación.

—Por supuesto que no —estalla irritado—. Estoy sorprendido. Cuatro horas es un tiempo malditamente largo para gastar en la cena.

Cierro la puerta de la sala detrás de mí mientras siento mi presión arterial comienza a subir.

—No fueron cuatro horas. Por el tiempo que pasamos cruzando media ciudad, encontramos un lugar para estacionar y esperamos por una mesa...Simplemente hablamos, mucho. Resulta que es un chico muy interesante, no lo tiene fácil tampoco.

Tan pronto las palabras salen de mi boca, Edward salta, camina con grandes zancadas hacia la ventana, luego gira de nuevo salvajemente.

—Me importa una mierda si el pobre niño rico no tuvo el auto que quería para su cumpleaños dieciocho... he oído hablar de todo eso en Belmont. ¡Con lo que estoy teniendo problemas para entender es por qué finges que acabas de salir de cenar cuando has estado fuera cuatro horas!

Esto no puede estar pasando. Edward se ha vuelto loco. Nunca ha hablado conmigo de esta forma en su vida. Nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso conmigo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que dar cuenta de todos mis movimientos? —le reto, con mis ojos abriéndose con incredulidad— ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo una cuenta detallada de lo que pasó en toda la noche?

— ¡No! ¡Simplemente no quiero mentiras! —comienza a gritar.

— ¡Lo que yo haga o no haga en una cita no es de tu maldita incumbencia! —le grito en respuesta.

— ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser un secreto? ¿No puedes ser simplemente honesta?

— ¡Estoy siendo honesta! Fuimos a cenar, hablamos, él me trajo a casa. ¡Fin de la historia!

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tan ingenuo?

Esto es el colmo. Una riña con Edward después de una semana de ser ignorada: el final perfecto para una noche de amargo desengaño que, si me lo hubiera permitido, podría haber sido genial. Todo lo que quería hacer cuando llegué era meterme en la cama y tratar de sacar de mi mente esta oportunidad perdida, y en cambio me encuentro sometida a esto.

Empiezo a retroceder hacia la puerta, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Edward, no sé cuál es tu problema, pero estás siendo un absoluto bastardo. ¿Qué te está pasando? Entré esperando que me preguntaras si me había divertido, ¡y en cambio me regañas y luego me acusas de mentir! Incluso si algo hubiera pasado en esta cita, ¿qué diablos te hace pensar que querría decírtelo? —digo ofendida y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Así que te acostaste con él —afirma rotundamente—. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Sus palabras cortan el aire entre nosotros. Mi mano se congela alrededor de la perilla de metal frío. Giro poco a poco y dolorosamente.

— ¿Qué?

La palabra se me escapa en una pequeña bocanada de aire, apenas más que un susurro.

El tiempo parece estar suspendido. Él está de pie con su camiseta verde y jeans gastados, apretando los nudillos de una mano con la palma de la otra, de espaldas a la porción gigante de noche. Y me encuentro frente a un extraño. Su rostro tiene una curiosa mirada cruda, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero el fuego en sus ojos quema mi cara. ¡Qué tonta fui por creer que lo conocía tan bien! Es mi hermano y, sin embargo, por primera vez, aparece ante mí como un extraño.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. —Mi voz, temblando de incredulidad, emana de un ser que apenas reconozco, uno que está aplastado, herido sin remedio.— Siempre pensé en ti como la única persona... —Estabilizo mi respiración.— ...la única persona que nunca, nunca me haría daño.

Se lo ve afectado, su rostro refleja el dolor y la incredulidad que siento por dentro.

—Bella, no me siento bien... fue imperdonable. Ya no sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Su voz está temblando, tan horrorizada como la mía. Llevando las manos a su cara, oscila hacia mí, se aleja de mí, paseándose por la habitación, sin aliento, con sus ojos llenos de una mirada salvaje, casi maníaca.

—Sólo necesito saber, por favor entiéndeme. ¡Tengo que saber, de lo contrario voy a perder la cabeza! —continúa, cerrando los ojos y aspirando desigualmente.

— ¡No pasó nada! —grito, mi ira repentinamente reemplazada por el miedo—. No pasó nada, ¿por qué no me crees? —Lo agarro de los hombros.— ¡No pasó nada, Ed! No pasó nada... ¡nada, nada, nada!

Estoy prácticamente gritando, pero no me importa. No entiendo qué le está pasando, qué me está pasando.

—Pero él te besó. —Su voz es hueca, carente de toda emoción. Alejándose de mí, se pone de cuclillas sobre sus talones.— Él te besó, Bella, él te besó...

Sus ojos están medio cerrados, su rostro está sin expresión ahora, como si estuviera tan agotado que ya no tuviera la fuerza para reaccionar.

— ¡No me besó! —le grito, agarrando sus brazos e intentando sacudirlo para que vuelva a la vida—. Lo intentó, está bien, ¡pero no se lo permití! ¿Saber por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¿De verdad, de verdad quieres saber por qué?

No responde.

Todavía agarrándolo con ambas manos, me inclino hacia delante, jadeando, mientras las lágrimas calientes y pesadas caen por mis mejillas.

—Esta es la razón... —Llorando, beso la mejilla de Edward.— Esta es la razón... —Con un sollozo ahogado, beso la esquina de los labios de Edward.— ¡Esta en la razón! —Cierro los ojos y beso la boca de Edward.

Me estoy cayendo, pero sé que estoy bien, porque estoy con él, con Edward. Mis manos están en sus mejillas ardientes, mis manos están en su cabello húmedo, mis manos están en contra de su cuello caliente. Me está devolviendo el beso, con extraños soniditos que sugieren que puede estar llorando; me besa con tanta fuerza que es estremecedor, agarrando la parte superior de mis brazos y tirándome hacia él. Saboreo sus labios, su lengua, los bordes afilados de sus dientes delanteros, el calor suave dentro de su boca.

Me deslizo a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con ganas de acercarme aun más, con ganas de desaparecer en él, de mezclar mi cuerpo con el suyo. Nos separamos brevemente para tomar aire y vislumbro su rostro. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Emite un sonido irregular, nos besamos una vez más, suave y con ternura, luego con intensidad y fuerza, sus manos sujetando los tirantes de mi vestido, torciéndolos, apretando el material en sus puños, como si luchara contra el dolor. Y sé cómo se siente... es tan bueno que duele.

Creo que voy a morir de felicidad. Creo que voy a morir de dolor.

El tiempo se ha detenido; el tiempo está corriendo.

Los labios de Edward son ásperos y suaves, duros pero suaves. Sus dedos son fuertes: los siento en mi pelo y en mi cuello, en mis brazos y en mi espalda, y no quiero que me deje ir, nunca.

Un sonido estalla como un trueno por encima de nosotros, nuestros cuerpos se sacuden al unísono y de repente ya no nos besamos, aunque me aferro al cuello de su camiseta, y sus fuertes brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor. Se oye el ruido de la descarga del inodoro, y luego el familiar crujido de la escalera de James. Ninguno de los dos parece capaz de moverse, a pesar de que el silencio que sigue deja claro que James ha vuelto a la cama. Mi cabeza cae contra el pecho de Edward, escucho los sonidos amplificados de su corazón, muy fuerte, muy rápido. Puedo escuchar su respiración también: agudos picos dentados perforando el aire helado.

Él es el primero que rompe el silencio.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo? —Aunque su voz apenas es un susurro, suena a punto de llorar.— No entiendo, ¿por qué demonios nos está pasando esto?

Cierro los ojos y me aprieto contra él, acariciándole el brazo desnudo con mis dedos.

—Todo lo que sé ahora es que te amo —digo en silenciosa desesperación, las palabras se derraman por propia voluntad—. Me gustas mucho más que como un hermano. Yo... te quiero de... de todo tipo de formas.

—Me siento así también. —Su voz está conmocionada.— Es... es un sentimiento tan grande que a veces pienso que me va a tragar. Es tan fuerte que siento que me puede matar. Sigue creciendo y no puedo... no sé qué hacer para detenerlo. Pero... pero no se supone que debamos hacer esto... ¡amarnos así uno al otro!

Su voz se quiebra.

—Ya lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No soy tonta!

Estoy repentinamente enojada porque no quiero escucharlo. Cierro los ojos porque simplemente no puedo pensar en eso ahora. No me puedo permitir pensar sobre lo que significa. No voy a pensar en cómo se llama. Me niego a dejar que las etiquetas del mundo exterior estropeen el día más feliz de mi vida, el día en que me besó el chico que había tenido siempre en mis sueños, pero nunca me permití ver. El día que finalmente dejé de mentirme a mí misma, dejé de fingir que era sólo un tipo de amor que sentía por él, cuando en realidad era todo tipo de amor posible. El día en que finalmente me liberé de nuestras restricciones y dimos paso a los sentimientos que tanto tiempo habíamos negado, sólo porque nos tocó ser hermano y hermana.

—Hemos... oh Dios... hemos hecho una cosa terrible. —La voz de Edward está temblando, ronca y sin aliento, con horror.— Yo... ¡te he hecho una cosa terrible!

Me limpio las mejillas y vuelvo la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! ¿Cómo se le puede llamar terrible a un amor así cuando no lo estamos haciendo daño a nadie?

Él me mira, sus ojos brillan a la débil luz.

—No sé —susurra—. ¿Cómo algo tan malo puede sentirse tan bien?

* * *

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 13 (será un capítulo un poco corto).**_

_**Pero el miedo permanece, el miedo a que en la luz fría del día seremos forzados a llegar al final de lo que fue, simplemente, un terrible error.**_

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo de hoy.

Por fin llegó al nudo de la historia, al punto más significativo, veremos cómo avanza...

Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Porque a mí sí xd :)

Me iré a ver **Iron Man 3**, mi amado **Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark**, mi amado **ROBERT DOWNEY JR.** (L)

¡Hasta la próxima, personas!

_Camila._


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"No quiero pensar porque no quiero que el dolor del corazón se una al dolor del pensamiento." Emilio Castelar.**_

**Capítulo XIII**

**Edward's POV**

Le digo a Bella que necesita dormir porque sé que yo no puedo; estoy demasiado asustado de subir las escaleras, sentarme en mi cama y volverme loco en ese pequeño cuarto, sólo con mis pensamientos aterradores. Ella dice que quiere estar conmigo, tiene miedo de que si se aleja, desapareceré. Ella no necesita explicarlo, también lo siento, el miedo de que si nos separamos ahora, esta increíble noche sólo desaparecerá, se evaporará como un sueño y nos despertaremos en la mañana de regreso a nuestros cuerpos separados, de regreso a nuestras vidas comunes.

Todavía aquí en el sofá, con mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras está acurrucada contra mí con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, me siento asustado, más asustado de lo que he estado jamás. Lo que acaba de pasar fue increíble, pero de algún modo completamente natural, como si en el fondo siempre hubiera sabido que este momento llegaría, aunque nunca me permití pensar conscientemente en ello, ni imaginarlo de ninguna manera. Ahora que esto ha llegado, sólo puedo pensar en Bella, sentada aquí contra mí, su cálido aliento en mi brazo desnudo.

Es como si existiera un gran muro que me impide cruzar al otro lado, lanzando mi mente hacia el mundo exterior, el mundo más allá de nosotros dos. La válvula de seguridad de la naturaleza está trabajando, impidiéndome incluso contemplar las implicaciones de lo que acaba de pasar, manteniéndome, por el momento, a salvo del horror de lo que he hecho. Es como si mi mente supiera que no puede ir ahí todavía, que ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para tratar con los resultados de estos sentimientos abrumadores, estas acciones trascendentales.

Pero el miedo permanece, el miedo a que en la luz fría del día seremos forzados a llegar al final de lo que fue, simplemente, un terrible error; el miedo a que no tendremos más remedio que renunciar a esta noche como si nunca hubiera pasado, en secreto vergonzoso para ser guardado por el resto de nuestras vidas hasta que, frágil por la edad, se desmorone hecho polvo; un débil y distante recuerdo, como el polvo de las alas de una polilla en un cristal, el fantasma de algo que quizás nunca ocurrió, existiendo solamente en nuestra imaginación.

No puedo soportar la idea de que esto sólo sea un momento en el tiempo, que haya terminado antes de haber empezado, retirándose ya en el pasado. Debo aferrarme a esto con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo permitir que Bella se escape lejos porque, por primera vez en mi vida, mi amor por ella se siente completo, y todo lo que ha llevado hasta este punto de repente tiene sentido, como si todo esto estuviera destinado a ser. Pero mientras miro hacia su cara somnolienta, los pómulos pecosos, la piel blanca, las curvas oscuras de sus pestañas, siento un dolor enorme, como una nostalgia aguda; un anhelo por algo que nunca podré tener. Sintiendo mis ojos sobre ella, me mira y sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste, como si también supiera qué tan efímero es nuestro nuevo amor, qué tan peligrosamente amenazado está por el mundo exterior.

El dolor en mi interior se profundiza y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo se sintió besarla, cuán breve fue ese momento y qué tan desesperadamente quiero vivirlo de nuevo. Ella sigue mirándome con esas pequeñas sonrisas nostálgicas, como si esperara, como si supiera. Y la sangre se siente caliente en mi cara, mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración se acelera, y ella se da cuenta de eso también. Levanta su cabeza de mi pecho y me pregunta:

— ¿Quieres besarme otra vez?

Asiento, enmudecido, el corazón golpeando de nuevo.

Me mira expectante, esperanzada.

—Entonces, hazlo.

Cierro mis ojos, mi respiración es entrecortada, mi pecho está lleno con una creciente sensación de desesperación.

—Yo no-no creo que pueda.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy preocupado... Bella, ¿qué pasa si no podemos parar?

—No tenemos que hacerlo...

Respiro profundamente y volteo, el aire a mi alrededor está zumbando con el calor.

— ¡Ni siquiera pienses así!

Su expresión se pone seria, frota sus dedos de arriba a abajo por el interior de mi brazo; sus ojos están llenos de tristeza. Sin embargo, su contacto me llena con nostalgia. Nunca pensé que el simple toque de una mano pudiera estimularme tanto.

—Está bien, Ed, pararemos.

—Tienes que parar, prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Toma mi mejilla, girándome de nuevo hacia ella.

Tomo su cara en mis manos y comienzo a besarla, suavemente al principio, y mientras lo hago, todo el dolor, la preocupación, la soledad y el miedo comienzan a evaporarse hasta que todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su lengua, el olor de su piel, su tacto, sus caricias. Después, lucho por mantener la calma y sus manos están presionando contra ambos lados de mi cara, u aliento caliente y rápido contra mis mejillas, su boca cálida y húmeda. Mis manos quieres recorrerla toda, pero no puedo, no puedo. Nos besamos con tanta fuerza que duele; duele que no pueda hacer más, duele que por mucho que la bese no puedo... no puedo...

—Ed...

No me importa la promesa. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué la sugerí. No me importa nada, nada excepto...

—Tranquilo, Ed...

Presiono mis labios de nuevo contra su boca, sosteniéndola con fuerza para que deje de alejarse.

—Ed, detente.

Esta vez ella se aparta y me empuja hacia atrás, sosteniéndome con los brazos extendidos, sus dedos agarrando mis hombros. Sus labios están rojos, se ve sonrojada, salvaje y exquisita.

Respiro rápido, demasiado rápido.

—Me hiciste prometerlo —dice acongojada.

— ¡Lo sé, está bien!

Brinco lejos y empiezo a pasear por la habitación, deseando que hubiera una piscina de agua helada para zambullirme.

— ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estoy. Nunca me he sentido así antes y me da miedo. Mi cuerpo parece haberse hecho cargo. Estoy tan excitado que apenas puedo pensar. Tengo que calmarme, tengo que mantener el control. No puedo dejar que esto pase. Paso mis manos por mi pelo repentinamente y el aire escapa de mis pulmones rápidamente.

—Lo siento. Debería haberlo dicho antes.

— ¡No! —Giro en redondo—. No es tu culpa, ¡por el amor de Dios!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

— ¡No lo estoy! Yo sólo... —Me detengo y apoyo mi frente contra la pared, luchando con la urgencia de golpearme—. Oh, Jesús, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Nadie podrá saberlo —dice en voz baja, mordiendo la punta de su pulgar.

— ¡No! —Grito.

Irrumpiendo en la cocina, revuelvo con furia el congelador para buscar cubitos de hielo para una bebida fría. El ácido caliente se dispara por mis venas y mi corazón está golpeteando tan fuerte que lo puedo oír. No sólo es frustración física, es la imposibilidad de la situación, el horror en el que nos hemos metido, la desesperación de saber que nunca seré capaz de amar a Bella en la forma en que quiero.

—Edward, por el amor de Dios, cálmate.

Su mano toca mi brazo mientras lucho con el congelador.

Empujo su mano.

— ¡No lo hagas!

Retrocede su mano.

— ¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿Sabes cómo le llaman a esto?

Cierro de golpe el congelador y me muevo hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Ella exhala—. ¿Por qué de repente te volviste contra mí?

Me tengo abrupamente y la miro fijamente.

— ¡No podemos hacer esto! —exclamo, horrorizado en la súbita comprensión—. No podemos. Si comenzamos, ¿cómo nos detendremos? ¿Cómo diablos vamos a ser capaces de mantener esto en secreto a todo el mundo por el resto de nuestras vidas? No tendremos vida, estaremos atrapados, viviendo en secreto, siempre teniendo que fingir...

Ella mira de nuevo hacia mí, sus ojos cafés amplios por el shock.

—Los niños... —dice suavemente, de repente una nueva comprensión aparece—. Los niños... incluso si una persona se entera, ¡podrían llevárselos!

—Sí.

— ¿Así que no podemos hacer esto? ¿Realmente no podemos? —Formula como una pregunta, pero puedo ver por la mirada afligida en su cara que ya conoce la respuesta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, trago saliva y giro para mirar por la ventana de la cocina para ocultar las lágrimas de mis ojos. El cielo está en llamas y la noche ha terminado.

* * *

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 14.**_

_**Busco otra escalera, los peldaños se fusionan. La suela de mi zapato se despega de lo más alto y doy un paso a la nada.**_

Buenos días, personas.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Se vienen cosas difíciles...

Abrazos y hasta el miércoles.

_Camila._


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"La tristeza del alma puede matarte mucho más rápido que una bacteria." John Ernst Steinbeck.**_

**Capítulo XIV**

**Bella's POV**

Estoy cansada, tan terriblemente cansada. Me aplasta como una fuerza invisible, destruyendo todo pensamiento racional, todos los otros sentimientos.

Estoy cansada de arrastrarme cada día, usando mi máscara, fingiendo que todo está bien. Tratando de comprender lo que los otros dicen, tratando de concentrarme en clases, tratando de parecer normal frente a James, Emmett y Alice. Estoy cansada de pasar cada minuto de cada hora de cada día luchando con las lágrimas, tragando repetidamente para tratar de aliviar el constante dolor de mi garganta. Incluso de noche, mientras estoy en mi cama abrazando mi almohada, mirando hacia afuera por las cortinas abiertas, no me permito ceder, porque si lo hago me desmoronaré, me fragmentaré en miles de pedazos de vidrio roto.

La gente me pregunta constantemente cuál es el problema y eso me da ganas de gritar. Jessica piensa que es porque Jacob me dejó y yo la dejo creerlo; es más fácil que venirle con otra mentira. Jacob intenta hablarme un par de veces durante el recreo, pero le dejo en claro que no estoy de humor para conversar. Se ve herido, pero estoy más allá de preocuparme. _Si no fuera por ti_, me encuentro pensando, _si no fuera por esa cita..._¿Pero cómo puedo culpar a Jacob por hacer que me diera cuenta de que estoy enamorada de mi hermano? El sentimiento ha estado ahí por años, acercándose más y más a la superficie con cada día que pasa; solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que rompiera nuestra frágil red de negación, forzándonos a enfrentar la verdad y reconocer quiénes somos: dos personas enamoradas; un amor que posiblemente nadie más podría comprender. ¿Realmente me arrepiento de esa noche? Ese único momento de placer más allá de toda comparación. Algunas personas nunca lo experimentan en toda su vida.

Pero el lado malo de ese momento de pura felicidad es eso, es como una droga, un atisbo de paraíso, te deja queriendo más. Y después de ese momento, nada importa de la misma forma que antes; todo es gris en comparación. El mundo se vuelve soso y vacío, ya no parece tener mucho sentido. Ir a la escuela... ¿para qué? ¿Para aprobar exámenes, obtener buenas calificaciones, ir a la universidad, conocer gente nueva, encontrar un trabajo, mudarme lejos? ¿Cómo seré capaz de vivir una vida lejos de Edward? ¿Lo veré un par de veces al año como mamá y el tío George? Ellos crecieron juntos, fueron cercano alguna vez. Pero luego él se casó y se mudó a Glasgow. Así que, ¿qué es lo que tienen en común mamá y el tío George ahora? Separador por mucho más que la distancia y su estilo de vida, incluso los recuerdos compartidos de la infancia se han borrado de su mente.

¿Eso es lo que nos pasará a Edward y a mí? E incluso si ambos nos quedamos en Londres, cuando él encuentre una novia, cuando yo encuentre un novio, ¿cómo lo soportaré? ¿Cómo seré capaz de observarnos dirigiéndonos a vidas separadas, sabiendo lo que pudimos ser?

Intento sacudirme el dolor pensando en la alternativa. ¿Tener una relación física con mi hermano? Nadie hace eso, es desagradable, sería como tener a James como mi novio. Me estremezco. Amo a James, pero la idea de besarlo va más allá de lo repugnante. Sería horrendo, sería repulsivo; es suficientemente malo incluso pensar en él besuqueando a esa esquelética chica americana con la que siempre sale. No quiero saber lo que hace con su llamada novia. Cuando sea mayor espero que consiga a alguien amable, espero que se enamore, se case, pero nunca quisiera pensar en los detalles íntimos, el lado físico de las cosas.

Eso es su asunto.

¿Por qué, entonces es tan diferente con Edward? Pero la respuesta es muy simple: Porque Edward nunca se ha sentido como mi hermano mayor y mandón. Él y yo siempre hemos sido iguales. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde pequeños. Compartimos un lazo más estrecho que la amistad toda nuestra vida. Juntos criamos a James, Emmett y Alice. Lloramos juntos y nos hemos consolado el uno al otro. Nos hemos visto en nuestros momentos más vulnerables. Hemos compartido una carga inexplicable para el mundo exterior. Estuvimos ahí para el otro; como amigos, como compañeros. Siempre nos hemos amado, y ahora queremos hacerlo de un modo físico.

Quiero explicarle a él todo esto, pero sé que no puedo. Sé que, cualquiera que sean las razones de nuestros sentimientos, sin importar cuánto queramos justificarlos, no cambia nada; Edward no puede ser mi novio. De todos los millones de personas que habitan este planeta, él es uno de los pocos de los que nunca podré tener. Y esto es algo que debo aceptar, aunque como el ácido al metal, me corroe por dentro.

La estación se vuelve gris, sombría, implacable. En casa, la rutina diaria continúa siguiendo su curso, una y otra vez. El otoño da paso al invierno, los días se vuelven más cortos. Edward se comporta como si nada hubiese pasado. Ambos lo hacemos. ¿Qué alternativa tenemos? Hablamos de cosas mundanas, pero nuestras miradas rara vez se encuentran, y cuando lo hacen, es sólo por un momento o dos antes de desviarlas nerviosamente. Pero me pregunto qué está pensando. Sospecho que, viéndolo como algo malo, lo ha empujado lejos de su cabeza. De todas maneras, tiene demasiado en su mente.

Su profesora todavía es una mujer con la misión de hacerlo hablar en clase y sé que él teme a sus clases. El comportamiento de mamá es cada vez más errático: pasa cada vez más tiempo en casa de Marco y rara vez vuelve a casa sobria. De vez en cuando sale de compras y vuelve con regalos inducidos por la culpa: juguetes frágiles que se romperán a los pocos días, más juegos de computadora para mantener a James pegado a sus pantallas, dulces que harán a Emmett hiperactico. Miro todo eso como si estuviera a una gran distancia, incapaz de participar en algo más. Edward, con la cara pálida y tensa, trata de mantener algún orden en la casa pero siento que está muy cerca de un punto de quiebre del que soy incapaz de ayudarle.

Sentada frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, observándolo ayudar a Alice con su tarea, me viene este dolor horrible, el profundo sentido de pérdida. Revolviendo mi té frío, veo todos sus rasgos familiares: la forma en que saca el cabello de sus ojos cada pocos minutos, la manera muerde su labio inferior cuando está tenso. Miro sus manos, con sus uñas mordidas, descansando en la mesa. Sus labios, que una vez tocaron los míos, ahora resquebrajados y descoloridos. El dolor que siento cuando lo miro es más de lo que puedo soportar, pero me obligo a seguir viéndolo, para absorber de él todo lo que pueda, tratando de recapturar en mi mente todo lo que he perdido.

—El chico entró en la c-u-e-v-a. —Alice entona las letras.

De rodillas en la silla de la cocina, apunta cada letra por turnos. Su fino cabello negro cubre su cara y las puntas rozan la página de su libro con un débil sonido susurrante.

**—** ¿Qué palabra forma? —le pregunta Edward.

Alice estudia el dibujo.

— ¿Piedra? —dice con optimismo, dándole una mirada a Edward, sus ojos azules amplios de esperanza.

—No. Mira la palabra: c-u-e-v-a. Junta los sonidos y dilos rápidamente. ¿Qué palabra forma?

— ¿Cuev? —dice de forma inquieta y distraída, desesperada por irse a jugar, sin embargo, contenta por la atención.

—Cerca, pero hay una _a_ al final. ¿Cómo pronunciamos la _a_?

— ¿Una _a_ mayúscula?

Edward saca la lengua, frotándose los labios con impaciencia.

—Mira, esta es una _a_ mayúscula.

Hojea el libro en busca de una, falla, y escribe una él mismo en una servilleta usada.

—Ewww, Emmett se sonó la nariz en eso.

—Alice, ¿estás mirando? Esta es una _a_ mayúscula.

—Una mocosa mayúscula.

Alice empieza a reírse; captura mi mirada y me siento sonreír también.

—Alice, esto es importante. Es una palabra fácil; sé que puedes leerla si lo intentas. Esa es una _a_ mágica. ¿Qué es lo que hace una _a_ mágica?

Frunce el ceño con dureza y se inclina de nuevo sobre el libro, curvando su lengua sobre su labio en concentración, su cabello oscureciendo parcialmente la hoja.

— ¡Hace que la vocal diga su nombre! —grita súbitamente, golpeando el aire triunfalmente con un puño.

—Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es la vocal?

—Jmmm. —Vuelve a la página con el mismo ceño, la misma lengua curvada—. Jmmm —dice de nuevo, ganando tiempo—. ¿La _a_?

—Buena chica. Entonces cómo suena la palabra con la _a_ mágica...

—Cuev-a. ¡Cueva! ¡El chico entró en la cueva! Mira, Ed, ¡lo leí!

— ¡Chica lista! ¿Ves? ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!

Él sonríe, pero hay algo más en sus ojos. Una tristeza que nunca se iba.

Alice termina de leer su libro y va a unirse a Emmett en frente de la televisión.

Finjo que tomo té, mirando a Edward sobre el borde de la taza. Demasiado cansado para moverse, se sienta, decaído, con pedazos de papel y libros por doquier y cartas de la escuela y la mochila de Alice frente a él. Un largo silencio se extiende entre nosotros, tan tenso como una banda de goma.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto finalmente.

Me da una sonrisa irónica y parece dudar, bajando la vista a la mesa llena.

—No realmente —responde al fin, evitando mi mirada—. ¿Tú?

—No. —Con el borde de mi taza presiono mi labio contra mis dientes en un intento por detener las lágrimas—. Te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño. —Todavía está mirando la cubierta del libro de texto de Alice. Sus ojos parecen atrapar la luz—. Tal vez... —Su voz sale inestable así que lo intenta de nuevo—. T-tal vez deberías darle a Black otra oportunidad. Se rumorea que él está... ¡bastante loco por ti! —exclama y fuerza una risa.

Me lo quedo mirando en un silencio atónito. Me siento como si me hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —pregunto con una calma forzada.

—No, no. Eso no es lo que quiero en absoluto. Pero tal vez podría... ¿ayudar?

Me echa una mirada de pura desesperación.

Continúo presionando mis dientes contra mi labio hasta que estoy segura de que no voy a comenzar a llorar, su propuesta escandalosa está girando como un torbellino.

— ¿Ayudarme a mí o a ti?

Su labio inferior tiembla por un momento e inmediatamente lo muerde, inconsciente de que está haciendo un acordeón con la cubierta del libro de Alice.

—No lo sé. Tal vez a ambos —dice apresuradamente.

—Entonces deberías salir con Jessica —le disparo de vuelta.

—Está bien —responde sin mirar hacia arriba.

Me quedo momentáneamente sin palabras.

—Tú... pero... ¿no era que no te gustaba? —El horror de mi voz resuena a través de la habitación.

—No me gusta, pero tenemos que hacer algo. Tenemos que salir con otra gente. Es... es la única manera.

— ¿La única manera de qué?

—De... de superar esto. De sobrevivir.

Bajo la taza de un golpe sobre la mesa, salpicando de té mi mano y el puño de mi camisa.

— ¿Crees que simplemente voy a superar esto? —grito, la sangre golpeando mi cara.

Agachando la cabeza y acobardándose como si estuviera a punto de asentar un golpe, levanta su mano para calmarme.

—No... no puedo... por favor no lo hagas peor.

— ¿Cómo podría? —jadeo—. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo para empeorarlo?

—Todo lo que sé es que tenemos que hacer algo. No puedo seguir... ¡no puedo seguir así! —Inhala bruscamente y se da vuelta.

—Lo sé. —Bajo mi voz, forzándome a mí misma para lograr algo parecido a la calma—. Yo tampoco.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? —pregunta, sus ojos implorando.

—Está bien. —Apago mis pensamientos, apago mis sentidos—. Le diré a Jessica mañana. Estará sobre la Luna. Pero ella es una persona decente, Edward. No puedes solo dejarla después de una semana.

—No lo haré. —Me mira, su mirada es intensa—. Estaré con ella tanto tiempo como ella quiera. Me casaré con ella, si eso es lo que quiere. Quiero decir, que al final del día, ¿qué demonios importa con quién termine si no puedes ser tú?

...

Todo se siente diferente hoy. La casa es fría y extraña. James, Emmett y Alice parecen imitadores de su propio yo. No puedo siquiera mirar a Edward, la personificación de mi pérdida. Las calles de camino a la escuela parecen haber cambiado en la noche. Podría estar en un pueblo extranjero, en algún país lejano. Los peatones que me rodean no parecen vivos. No me siento viva. Ya no estoy segura de quién soy. La chica que existía antes de esa noche, antes del beso, ha sido borrada de la vida. Ya no soy quien solía ser; todavía no sé en quien me convertí.

Los nerviosos bocinazos de los autos me enfrascan, como los sonidos de los pies contra el pavimento, los autobuses viniendo, las persianas de los negocios abriéndose, las charlas en voz alta de los niños haciendo su camino a la escuela.

El edificio es más grande de lo que recuerdo: un paisaje austero de concreto incoloro. Hay alumnos apurándose como extras en un set de filmación. Debo moverme en orden para encajar en esta actividad, justo como un electrón debe obedecer a la corriente. Subo las escaleras muy lentamente, una a la vez, mientras la gente empuja y empuja para pasarme. Cuando busco mi aula, veo cosas que antes no había notado: las marcas de dedos en las paredes, el linóleo gastado, agrietado como una cáscara de huevo delicado, desapareciendo rítmicamente bajo mis pies. Lejos, las voces intentan llegar a mí, pero las repelo. Los sonidos rebotan en mí sin ser registrados: el chirrido de las sillas, las risas y las charlas, el cotorreo de Jessica, el profesor de historia...

La luz del sol atraviesa la capa de nubes, pasando a través de las grandes ventanas de vidrio, cruzando mi escritorio, hasta mis ojos. Se forman puntos blancos en el espacio delante de mí, con burbujas danzantes de color y luz que me mantienen cautiva hasta que suena la campana. Jessica está a mi lado, su boca llena de preguntas, sus labios pintados de rojo formando y reformando... labios que pronto tocarán los de Edward. Tengo que decirle ahora antes de que sea muy tarde, pero mi voz se desvanece y todo lo que sale es aire vacío.

Me salto el segundo período para escapar de ella. Camino alrededor de la escuela vacía, mi celda de prisión gigante, buscando respuestas que nunca podré encontrar. Mis zapatos golpean contra los escalones mientras voy arriba y abajo, rodeo y rodeo cada piso, buscando... ¿qué? ¿Alguna clase de absolución?

La dura luz del invierno me fortalece, inunda a través de las ventanas y rebota en las paredes. Siento la presión de eso contra mi cuerpo, quemando agujeros en mi piel. Estoy perdida en estos corredores, escaleras, pisos encajados unos sobre otros como una pila de cartas. Si continúo, quizás encuentre mi camino de vuelta; de vuelta a la persona que solía ser.

Me muevo más despacio ahora. La Tierra ha perdido gravedad, todo se siente líquido a mi alrededor. Busco otra escalera, los peldaños se fusionan. La suela de mi zapato despega de lo más alto y doy un paso a la nada.

* * *

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 15.**_

_**— ¿Quién cayó? —Oigo que pregunta otra voz detrás de mí.**_

_**—Era una chica de mi clase, Bella Masen. Yo vi lo que sucedió...No se cayó, ella saltó.**_

Hola, personas.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

*****Todo el tema de la palabra "Cueva" tiene más sentido en inglés porque se escribe "Cave" y ahí es donde está la letra mágica, la _e_, que le da el sonido a la letra _a, _definiendo su sonido como "Ey": Ceyv, sería la pronunciación.

Perdón por el retraso pero es que he estado ocupada con eso de escribir mi nueva historia, pero ya me equilibré. Solo debo decirles que ahora actualizaré una vez a la semana, pero lo haré con juicio.

Personas, publiqué un OS hace poco y me gustaría que se echaran una pasadita a ver qué les parece, está en mi perfil, se llama_** MI BELLA SUPERVILLANA**_, igual les dejo el link por si quieren leerlo o algo /s/9263385/1/MI-BELLA-SUPERVILLANA y mi nueva historia _**MUERTE, AMOR Y REDENCIÓN** _/s/9286949/1/MUERTE-AMOR-Y-REDENCIÓN

**KARLYPATTINSON**, una persona que le guste Harry Potter, Los Juegos del Hambre, Twilight y que ame a Robert Downey Jr., es en definitiva una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, no te conozco pero ya me caes bien, gracias por tu comentario, adiós.

Y gracias a todas por leer esta historia, a las que colocan favoritos, follow y reviews, y a las lindas silenciosas, las aprecio mucho :)

Uno va normal por la vida y luego lee _**The Fault In Our Stars**_ de **John Green** y muere de depresión post-libro. Creo que jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida.

¡Hasta la próxima, amores!

_Camila._


	16. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"El enamoramiento es un estado de miseria mental en que la vida de nuestra conciencia se estrecha, empobrece y paraliza." José Ortega y Gasset.**_

**Capítulo XV**

**Edward's POV **

Observo la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jacob Black. Veo su mano oscura con los dedos cerrados descansando sobre su pupitre, y el pensamiento de esos dedos tocando a Bella me hacen sentir físicamente enfermo. No estoy preparado para ver que alguien salga con mi hermana, más de lo que me veo a mí mismo saliendo con Jessica o con cualquier otra chica y fingir que puede reemplazarla.

Necesito encontrar a Bella y espero, por Dios, que no sea demasiado tarde. Necesito decirle que el trato está roto. Quizás, con el tiempo, ella pueda encontrar a alguien con quien estar. Y yo seré feliz, aunque sólo sea por ella. Pero para mí nunca habrá nadie más. La absoluta certeza de ese hecho me sofoca.

Por encima del pupitre, las manecillas del reloj se mueven. El segundo período está por terminar. Ella aun no le habrá dicho a Jessica, ¿o sí? Debió planear esperar hasta el descanso de la mañana. Me siento terriblemente enfermo. Sólo porque yo no puedo seguir adelante, eso no significa que ella se sienta igual. Pudo haber sido mi idea, pero ella propuso el intercambio. Quizás tomó la decisión para darle una oportunidad a Black. Tal vez, la agonía de las semanas que pasaron la ha hecho darse cuenta del alivio que sería una relación normal.

Suena la campana y salgo disparado de mi asiento, agarrando mi mochila y mi chaqueta al pasar, haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de la profesora sobre la tarea. Hay un atasco masivo en las escaleras del quinto piso. Me dirijo a las de la otra punta. Una multitud de personas se ha acumulado también aquí, excepto que estas no se mueven. Se han detenido en el camino, taponando como una ameba, girándose los unos hacia los otros para hablar en un tono urgente, excitado. Empujo para pasar. Una cinta roja y gruesa atravesando la parte superior de la escalera me obliga a detenerme. Intento escurrirme por debajo, pero me detiene una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No puedes pasar por ese ligar —dice una voz—. Hubo un accidente.

Doy un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Oh, esto es simplemente genial.

—Se cayó una chica. Acaban de trasladarla a la sala médica. Estaba inconsciente —añade alguien más en un tono reverente.

Miro la cinta tentado otra vez a simplemente pasar por debajo.

— ¿Quién cayó? —Oigo que pregunta otra voz detrás de mí.

—Era una chica de mi clase, Bella Masen. Yo vi lo que sucedió...No se cayó, ella saltó.

— ¡Hey!

Me zambullo por debajo de la cinta y bajo corriendo los dos tramos de escaleras, las suelas de mis zapatos chirriando contra el linóleo. La planta baja está llena de alumnos que salen al recreo, todo el mundo se mueve en cámara lenta. Continúo mi camino entra la multitud, hombros golpeando hombros, personas empujándome desde todos los ángulos, gritos furiosos siguiéndome, después de que yo me abriera paso a la fuerza.

—Hey, hey, hey... —dice alguien mientras me coge por el brazo. Me giro dispuesto a apartarlo de un empujón y me encuentro mirando el rostro de la señorita Platt—. Edward, tienes que esperar aquí afuera. La enfermera está ocupada.

Libero mi brazo de su agarre y ella se mueve para bloquearme la entrada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —pregunta—. ¿No te encuentras bien? Siéntate aquí y déjame ver si puedo ayudarte.

Doy un paso atrás en forma involuntaria.

—Déjeme pasar —jadeo—. Por el amor de Dios, necesito...

—Necesitas estar aquí. Alguien acaba de accidentarse y la señora Carlie la está atendiendo en este momento.

—Es Bella...

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mi hermana!

Su rostro se transforma.

—Oh, Dios. Edward, escucha, ella va a estar bien. Sólo de desmayó. No cayó de muy alto.

— ¡Por favor, déjeme verla!

—Siéntate aquí por un segundo y le preguntaré a la enfermera.

La señorita Platt desaparece por la puerta.

Me siento en una de las sillas de plástico y aprieto el puño contra mi boca, mis pulmones están clamando por aire. Minutos después, sale la señorita Platt a decirme que Bella está bien, sólo un poco conmocionada y con moretones. Me pide el número de teléfono de mi madre. Le digo que está afuera de la ciudad y que yo llevaré a Bella a casa. Ella parece preocupada y me informa que es necesario llevar a Bella hasta A&E **(1) **para que la revisen por si tiene alguna conmoción cerebral. Insisto en que puedo encargarme de eso también.

**...**

Finalmente, me dejan entrar a verla.

Ella está en la pequeña antesala blanca, sentada en la cama, hundida en el colchón, con una manta color verde lima doblada a mitad de su regazo. Le han quitado la corbata y la manga derecha está enrollada, revelando un delgado brazo pálido con un vívido moratón rosa. Una gran escayola le cubre el codo. También le han quitado los zapatos y sus piernas desnudas cuelgan por un costado de la cama, un blanco vendaje elástico envuelve una de sus rodillas. Su cabello castaño liberado de su cola de caballo, cae suelto sobre sus hombros. Su rostro ha sido drenado de todo color. Sangre seca y agrietada rodea un pequeño corte en el pómulo, la mancha carmesí contrastando dolorosamente con el resto de su rostro. Las sombras violetas enmarcan sus ojos enrojecidos y vacíos. Ella no sonríe cuando me ve; la luz se ha ido de su rostro, una mirada de sorprendente resignación ocupa su lugar.

Cuando soy un paso en el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la cama, ella parece encogerse. Retrocedo con rapidez, apretando mis palmas sudorosas contra la fría pared detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué... qué sucedió?

Ella parpadea un par de veces y me estudia cansinamente por un momento.

—Todo está bien. Estoy bien...

— ¡Sólo di-dime qué sucedió, Bella! —Hay un borde filoso en mi voz que no puedo controlar.

—Me desmayé mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me salté el desayuno y estaba deshidratada, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué dijo la enfermera?

—Que estoy bien. Que no debo perderme las comidas. Ella quiere llevarme al hospital para que me revisen por si tengo conmoción cerebral, pero no es necesario. Mi cabeza no duele.

— ¿Creen que te desmayaste porque te perdiste el desayuno? —Mi voz comienza a elevarse—. ¡Pero eso es absurdo! Nunca te has desmayado antes y raramente desayunas.

Ella cierra los ojos, como si mis palabras la lastimaran.

—Ed, estoy bien. En verdad. ¿Podrías simplemente convencer a la enfermera de que me deje salir de aquí? —Abre los ojos de nuevo y se ve perturbada por un momento—. ¿O... o tienes clases que no puedes perderte?

La miro fijo.

—No seas ridícula. Te voy a llevar conmigo a casa, ahora mismo.

Ella me brinda una pequeña sonrisa y me siento como si estuviera cayendo.

—Gracias.

**... **

La señorita Platt llama a un taxi para que nos lleve al hospital local, pero tan pronto como cruzamos las puertas, Bella aleja al conductor. Me adelanta por la acera, con una mano apoyada en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

—Vamos. Me voy a casa.

— ¡La enfermera dijo que podrías tener una conmoción cerebral! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

—No seas tonto. Ni siquiera me golpeé la cabeza.

Ella continúa caminando inestable por la acera, luego se gira un poco y me tiende la otra mano. Al principio sólo me quedo mirándola, sin comprender.

— ¿Puedo apoyarme un poco en ti? —Su mirada es de disculpa—. Mis piernas se sienten algo inseguras.

Me apresuro a alcanzarla, agarro su mano, envuelvo su brazo en torno a mi cintura y la rodeo con mi brazo.

— ¿Así? ¿Es... está bien?

—Es genial, pero no tendrías que apretarme tan fuerte...

Aflojo un poco mi agarre.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

Nos movemos por la carretera, su cuerpo apoyado contra el mío, tan ligero y frágil como en de un ave.

— ¡Hey, mira esto! —dice ella con un toque de diversión en su voz—. Nos conseguimos un día libre de la escuela por completo, y ni siquiera son... —Aparta mi mano de su cintura para echar un vistazo a mi reloj— ...las once en punto.

Con una sonrisa levanta su rostro, para que sus ojos encuentren los míos, y el sol del mediodía baña su rostro sin color.

Obligo a mis pulmones a que respiren en forma entrecortada.

—Eso fue astuto —me las arreglo para decir, tragando con dificultad.

Caminamos por unos minutos en silencio. Bella se aferra a mí con fuerza. Una y otra vez reduce su paso hasta detenerse, pero cuando le pregunto si quiere sentarse, ella sacude la cabeza.

—Lo lamento —dice en voz baja. Dios, no. El aire empieza a estremecerse en mi pecho—. También fue idea mía —añade.

Tomo una respiración profunda y la sostengo, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Si muerdo los labios con fuerza y me obligo a ignorar las miradas de los transeúntes curiosos, puedo mantenernos juntos un poco más, solo un poco más.

Pero ella puede hablar. Siento su preocupación impregnando mi piel con una suave calidez.

— ¿Ed?

Alto. No hables. No puedo soportarlo, Bella. No puedo. Por favor, entiende.

Ella gira su rostro hacia el otro lado.

—No te culpes al respecto, Edward. No fue tu culpa —susurra contra mi hombro.

**...**

Bella va a la cocina, mientras yo me quedo atrás, fingiendo ordenar el correo para intentar reponerme. Y entonces, de repente, soy consciente de su silueta en el marco de la puerta. Ella se ve maltratada, con su cabello enmarañado, sus ropas arrugadas y una rodilla vendada. Una mancha color vino se está expandiendo por debajo de la piel de su pómulo; en un par de días habrá florecido un gran moretón directamente sobre su mejilla.

_Bella, lo siento mucho_, quisiera decirle. _Jamás quise lastimarte_.

— ¿Te importaría mucho hacerme una taza de café? —pregunta, con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Claro... —Bajo la mirada, sin ver, a los sobres en mis manos—. P-por supuesto.

Ella sonríe en forma apropiada esta vez.

—Creo que podría acurrucarme en el sofá frente a uno de esos terribles programas de TV matutinos.

Hay un silencio. Hojeo algunos correos basura y me tomo un momento para responder, como si fuera doloroso, una astilla de vidrio que poco a poco penetra en el fondo de mi garganta.

— ¿Vendrás a hacerme compañía? —Ahora está dudando, aun esperando por mi respuesta.

Un lazo invisible aprieta mi garganta. No puedo responder.

— ¿Ed?

No puedo moverme. Si lo hago, pierdo.

— Hey... —De repente ella da un paso hacia mí e, inmediatamente, yo retrocedo, golpeándome el codo contra la puerta principal—. Edward, estoy bien. —Lentamente, levanta las manos—. Mírame, estoy bien. Puedes verlo, ¿verdad? Sólo me resbalé, eso es todo. Estaba cansada. Todo está bien.

Pero no es así, no lo es, porque, lentamente, me estoy rasgando en dos. Estás ahí, cubierta de moretones y cortes que pude haberte causado con mis propias manos. Y te amo, tanto que me está matando, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es presionarte y hacerte daño, hasta que tu amor, finalmente, se convierta en odio.

El dolor agujerea mi pecho, mi respiración comienza a fragmentarse y las lágrimas ardientes se abren camino hasta mis ojos. Bruscamente, estrujo los coloridos anuncios entre mis manos y me inclino contra la pared, apretando el brillante papel contra mi rostro. Hay un momento de sorprendido silencio, antes de sentir que Bella está a mi lado, empujando suavemente mis manos.

—No, Ed, todo está bien. Mírame. ¡Estoy bien!

Tomo una inspiración regular.

—Lo lamento...¡Sólo lo lamento tanto!

— ¿Lamentas qué, Ed? ¡No lo entiendo!

—La idea... de anoche... era tan horrible, tan estúpida...

—Eso no importa ahora. Se acabó, ¿de acuerdo? Sabemos que no podemos hacerlo, así que nunca volveremos a pensar en algo como eso otra vez —su voz es firme y tranquilizadora.

Arrojo lejos el periódico y me golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, frotando salvajemente mi brazo sobre mis ojos.

— ¡No sabía qué hacer! Estaba desesperado. ¡Aun lo estoy! ¡No puedo dejar de sentir esto! —grito fuerte, siento como su estuviera perdiendo la razón.

—Escucha... —Ella toma mi mano y la frota, en un esfuerzo por calmarme—. Nunca quise a Jacob o a alguien más. Sólo a ti.

La miro, el sonido de mi respiración es áspero e irregular en el repentino silencio.

—Puedes tenerme —susurro con voz temblorosa—. Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí.

Su rostro se inunda de alivio, mientras sus manos alcanzan mi rostro.

—Hemos sido estúpidos, pensamos que pueden detenernos. —Acaricia mi cabello, besa mi frente, mi mejilla, la línea de mis labios—. No nos detendrán. Nada es tan grande como esto, es lo que ambos queremos. Pero tienes que dejar de pensar que está mal, Edward. Es exactamente lo que piensan los demás; es su problema, sus estúpidas normas, sus prejuicios. Ellos son los que están equivocados, los de mente estrecha, cruel... —Ella besa mi oreja, mi cuello, mi boca—. Ellos son los que están equivocados —repite—, porque no le entienden. No me importa si resultas biológicamente mi hermano. Nunca fuiste un hermano para mí. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, y ahora también estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Por qué eso debería ser un crimen? Quiero ser capaz de abrazarte, besarte y... y hacer todas las cosas que se les permite hacer a las personas enamoradas. —Toma una inspiración profunda—. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto mi rostro caliente contra su mejilla.

—Lo haremos. Encontraremos un modo. Bella, tenemos que...

**... **

Cuando abro la puerta de su dormitorio con el codo, un vaso de jugo en una mano, un sándwich en la otra, la encuentro profundamente dormida, tendida boca abajo sobre la cama, el edredón lo ha pateado lejos, los brazos rodean su cabeza sobre la almohada. Se ve tan vulnerable, tan frágil. La brillante luz del mediodía ilumina su rostro dormido, una franja de su arrugada y excesivamente grande camisa de la escuela, el borde de sus bragas blancas, la parte superior de su muslo.

Esquivando la falda descartada, los calcetines y zapatos tirados en la alfombra, coloco el plato y el vaso junto a una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio y la enderezo con cuidado. La observo por un largo tiempo. Después de un rato, mis piernas empiezan a doler y me deslizo hasta quedar sentado contra la pared, los brazos descansando sobre mis rodillas. Temo que si la dejo, incluso por un momento, algo podría sucederle de nuevo; temo que, si la dejo, regrese el negro muro de miedo. Pero aquí, a su lado, la visión de su rostro dormido me recuerda que nada me importa, que no estoy solo en esto. Esto es lo que Bella quiere, esto es lo que yo quiero. Luchar no sirve de nada, sólo nos lastimaría a ambos. El cuerpo humano necesita un flujo constante de nutrientes, aire y amor para sobrevivir. Sin Bella, pierdo los tres; además, moriremos lentamente.

Debí dejarme ir porque el sonido de su voz envía una descarga a través de mi cuerpo y me enderezo, frotándome el cuello. Ella parpadea somnolienta, la mejilla apoyada contra el borde del colchón, su cabello castaño barriendo el suelo. No sé qué fue lo que dijo para despertarme, pero ahora su brazo está extendido, la palma de su mano vuelta hacia mí. Tomo su mano y ella sonríe.

—Te hice un sándwich —le digo, señalando hacia el escritorio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella no responde, sus ojos me absorben. El calor de su mano se filtra a la mía y aprieta sus dedos, mientras me jala suavemente hacia ella.

—Ven aquí —dice con la voz aun áspera por el sueño.

Me quedo mirándola, siento que mi pulso se acelera. Ella suelta mi mano y se mueve hacia el lado más apartado de la cama, dejándome un espacio. Me quito los zapatos y los calcetines, y me pongo de pie vacilante, mientras ella me tiende los brazos.

Mientras bajo mi cuerpo hacia el colchón junto a ella, inhalo su fragancia y siento cómo sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías. Me besa con suavidad, besos dulces, susurrantes, que hacen que mi rostro hormigueé y envían temblores a lo largo de mi cuerpo, creando una excitación instantánea. Estoy plenamente consciente de sus piernas desnudas atrapadas entre las mías; temo a lo que ella va a sentir, temo lo que sabrá. Cierro mis ojos e inhalo profundamente, es un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, pero ella me besa los párpados, su cabello hace cosquillas en mi rostro y en mi cuello, y oigo que mi respiración se vuelve rápida y superficial.

—Está bien —dice ella, con una sonrisa en su voz—. Te amo.

Abro los ojos, levanto la cabeza de la almohada y comienzo a besarla, suavemente al principio, pero luego, ella pone su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me acerca más, y nuestro besos se aceleran, cada vez más profundos y más urgentes, hasta que se vuelve difícil encontrar tiempo para respirar. Acuno su cabeza con mi brazo, enlazando su mano con el otro. Cada beso es más feroz que el anterior, hasta que siento miedo de estar lastimándola. No sé adónde ir, no sé qué hacer.

Presiono mi rostro contra la curva caliente de su cuello con un extraño sonido y me encuentro acariciando sus pechos, la camisa de algodón arrugada bajo mis dedos. Siento la punta de sus dedos subiendo y bajando por mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa, entonces viajan por debajo de mis brazos para alcanzar mi pecho, tocando mis tetillas. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas rebotan a través de mi cuerpo.

Mi boca llega a la suya de nuevo, y jadeo en busca de aire mientras ella hace sonidos que hacen que mi corazón lata más y más rápido. Me siento arrastrado por algún tipo de ardiente torbellino de locura, bombardeado por un millón de sensaciones a la vez: el calor de sus labios, la presión de su lengua, el sabor de su boca, el olor de su cabello, la sensación de sus pechos, los botones de su camisa raspándome la palma mientras deslizo mi mano hacia abajo, los ángulos de sus costillas dan paso abruptamente a la suave curva de su estómago, la sorpresa de explorar bajo su camisa y sentir la piel tersa y caliente.

Bella tiene una mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi estómago, mis músculos convulsionando en respuesta a su tacto, apartándose de un tirón, aun desesperados por seguir en contacto con su mano, y estoy muy consciente de sus dedos deslizándose por debajo del reborde de mis pantalones, presionando contra mi estómago, vacilando en la cinturilla de mis bóxers; tengo que romper el beso y apretar mi rostro contra la almohada para contenerme de rogarle que continúe. No puedo pensar en nada más, excepto en esta ciega locura; quiero detenerme, pero aun soy incapaz de sostenerlo. Quiero fingir que es un accidente, que no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, pero sí lo sé.

Mis manos se aferran a las sábanas, retorciéndolas en nudos mientras me empujo contra ella, me froto contra ella, imperceptiblemente al principio con la esperanza de que no lo note, pero luego esto también queda fuera de control, mientras el ritmo y la presión se incrementan por voluntad propia, mi entrepierna contra el hueso de su pelvis, la fina y suave tela de nuestra ropa es lo único que queda entre nosotros. Deseo poder sentir su piel desnuda, incluso cuando el sentimiento de su cuerpo bajo el uniforme en suficiente para enviarme un torbellino de lujuria y deseo. Puedo oír el sonido de mi áspera respiración, la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Sé que debo detenerme, sé que debo pararlo ahora, porque si sigo, si continúo, sé lo que sucederá...Tengo que detenerlo, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo...

Entonces su boca encuentra la mía, ella me besa profundamente y una crepitante corriente eléctrica se dispara a través de mi cuerpo, enviando chispas rojas de euforia exquisita. Y de repente, me encuentro temblando con fuerza contra ella, el éxtasis explotando por todo mi cuerpo como el sol...

Bella rueda sobre su costado para enfrentarme y me aparta el cabello de la cara, una mirada de sorpresa, un toque de diversión en sus labios. Cuando sus ojos sonrientes encuentran los míos, tomo aire con fuerza y siento que me baña una gran ola de vergüenza.

—Me he... me he entusiasmado un poco. —Hago una mueca para tratar de ocultar mi agudo malestar.

¿Ella sabe, realmente, lo que sucedió? ¿Está disgustada?

Ella alza las cejas y esboza una sonrisa.

— ¡No bromees!

Lo sabe. Mierda.

—Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando haces cosas como ésta —mi voz suena más fuerte de lo que pretendo: a la defensiva, temblorosa y desigual.

—Lo sé —dice ella en voz baja—. Wow.

—No podía... no podía parar. —Mi corazón late con fuerza, me siento avergonzado.

Ella besa mi mejilla.

—Edward, está bien... ¡yo no quería que pararas!

El alivio fluye a través de mí, y me acerco tanto que su cabello cae sobre mi rostro.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡En serio!

Cierro mis ojos aliviado.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

**...**

Pasa un largo momento, entonces, siento el aliento caliente que golpea convulsivamente mi mejilla: risas silenciosas.

— ¡Te estás quedando dormido!

Obligo a mis ojos a que se abran y río avergonzado. Es cierto. Estoy aniquilado.

Mis párpados son arrastrados por algún peso invisible y cada onza de energía se ha evaporado de mi cuerpo. Acabo de experimentar los minutos más intensos de mi vida y mi cuerpo entero se siete débil. Cambio de lugar, incómodo, sobre la cama y hago una mueca de vergüenza.

—Creo que necesito una ducha.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, en la noche, pero también en el día. ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué habríamos hecho? Incluso cuando nunca nos quitamos la ropa, incluso cuando lo que hicimos, técnicamente, no es ilegal, sé que hemos comenzado a transitar una peligrosa pendiente resbaladiza. Dónde podríamos aterrizar eventualmente, es tan aterrador y tan fantástico a la vez, como para pensarlo siquiera. Trato de decirme a mí mismo que no es nada, que sólo estaba tratando de consolarla; pero aun no me he auto-engañado tanto como para creer esa excusa ridícula.

Y ahora, es como una droga, y no puedo creer que haya podido vivir tanto tiempo, con al presencia diaria de Bella, sin este nuevo nivel de intimidad.

* * *

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 16.**_

_**—Eso creo. —Me observa, sus ojos azules súbitamente endurecidos a la luz artificial—. Enfrentémoslo, todo esto es muy enfermizo. Quizás el resto de mundo tiene razón, quizás sólo somos una pareja de jodidos adolescentes emocionalmente perturbados que sólo...**_

**(1) **Accident and Emergency. Centros de salud en Inglaterra.

Oh, les diré: La historia tiene 25 capítulos más el epílogo.

Otra cosa, intentaré actualizar cada sábado. Pero igual no las dejaré sin actualizar por más de dos semanas, si me paso de ese tiempo es porque me espichó un camión.

**Gigi Cullen**, no mueras, ya ves que todo fue una falsa alarma. Gracias por todos tus reviews, linda :)

**KARLYPATTINSON**, jajaja, qué linda :) Creo que este capítulo puede contestar tu pregunta, y habrá un poco más de esto, pero no va a ser lo más sexy del mundo, ya sabes, son un par de adolescentes hermanos inexpertos...

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, nos leeremos pronto.

_Camila._


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"No es que no quiera, es que no quiero querer." Joaquín Sabina.**_

**Capítulo XVI**

**Bella's POV**

Al final del día todo se reduce a cuánto puedes soportar, cuánto puede durar. Estar juntos, no dañamos a nadie; estar separados, nos extinguimos. Quería ser fuerte, quería mostrarle a Edward que si él podía irse después de aquella primera noche, entonces yo también; que si él podía distraerse saliendo con una chica, yo podría hacer lo mismo con un chico. Me mente estaba puesta en la idea, pero el resto de mi cuerpo no obedecía. En lugar de seguir adelante con nuestro trato, mi cuerpo escogió derrumbarse peligrosamente por un tramo de escaleras.

Edward aun es Edward, excepto que no lo es. Cuando lo miro ahora me parece diferente. Mi mente continúa recordando aquella tarde en la cama: el sabor de su boca caliente, el roce de sus yemas contra mi piel... quiero estar con él todo el tiempo. Lo sigo de habitación en habitación, buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca de él, para verlo, para tocarlo. Quiero abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, pero por supuesto, con todos alrededor, no puedo hacerlo. Amarlo de este modo se ha convertido en un profundo dolor psíquico. Me invade un caleidoscopio de emociones conflictivas: por un lado, burbujeo con tanta adrenalina y excitación que me es difícil comer, por el otro, me consume el terror de que Edward vaya a decirme de repente que no podemos hacer esto porque es un error, o que alguien pueda descubrirnos y forzarnos a que nos separemos.

No voy a escuchar el tic-tac de la bomba de tiempo dentro de mi cabeza, no voy a pensar en el futuro, aquel agujero negro en el que ninguno de nosotros puede existir, juntos o separados... me niego a permitir que mis temores por el futuro me arruinen el presente. Todo lo que importa en este momento es que Edward está aquí y nos amamos. Nunca me he sentido tan feliz en mi vida.

Edward también parece más vivo. La tensa mirada de agotamiento y falsa alegría se ha borrado de su rostro. Se ríe de las bromas de Emmett, le hace cosquillas a Alice y la hace girar, dándole vueltas y vueltas hasta que tengo que pedirle que se detenga. Le lleva la corriente a James y ha dejado de lado sus habituales comentarios incendiarios; incluso dejó de morderse los labios. Y cada vez que sus ojos encuentran los míos, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa.

El viernes por la mañana, dos semanas completas desde la última vez que estuvimos uno en brazos del otro en la cama, me acerco por detrás mientras él se encuentra solo ante el fregadero, de espaldas a la puerta, bebiendo su café matutino y mirando por la ventana. Su cabello castaño cobrizo aún está revuelto a causa de la siesta, las mangas de su camisa blanca enrolladas sobre los codos como de costumbre. La piel de sus brazos se ve tan suave que anhelo a acariciarla. Incapaz de contenerme, deslizo mi mano en la suya, relajada. Él se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa de sorpresa, pero puedo reconocer un toque de alarma en sus ojos, acompañado por otra emoción: un deseo atormentado, una dolorosa desesperación.

—Los demás bajarán en un minuto —me advierte Edward suavemente.

Echo un vistazo a la puerta de la cocina cerrada, deseando que tuviera una cerradura. Retornando a él, acaricio el interior de su palma con la punta de mis dedos.

—Te extraño —susurro.

Él sonríe ligeramente, pero sus ojos están tristes.

—Solo tenemos que... que esperar el momento adecuado, Bella.

—Nunca hay un momento adecuado —le respondo—. Entre los niños, el colegio y James llegando a medianoche, nunca estamos solos.

Él comienza a morderse el labio otra vez, volviéndose a mirar por la ventana. Apoyo mi cabeza contra la parte superior de su brazo.

— ¡No! —dice con voz ronca.

—Pero, yo solo...

— ¿No lo entiendes? Lo hace aun más difícil. Hace que sea aún peor. —Inspira de forma inestable—. No puedo... no puedo soportar cuando tú...

—Cuando yo... ¿qué? —Él no responde—. ¿Por qué me estás embrollando?

—No lo entiendes. —Se vuelve hacia mí casi con furia, su voz empieza a temblar—. Verte, estar contigo cada día pero no ser capaz de hacer algo... es como

el cáncer, ¡es como este cáncer creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo, dentro de mi mente!

—Está bien. Lo sé, lo siento. —Intento desasir mi mano, pero sus dedos se ciñen alrededor de los míos.

—No lo hagas.

Me inclino hacia él y lo aprieto con fuerza mientras él me envuelve con sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo fluye hacia el mío como una corriente eléctrica. Sus mejillas calientes rozan mi rostro, sus labios tocan los míos antes de apartarse otra vez; su aliento es húmedo y apremiante contra mi cuello. Deseo tanto que me bese que duele.

La puerta cruje al abrirse como el sonido de un disparo. Nos separamos con premura. Emmett está allí, tirando de su corbata, su camisa sin fajar. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, oscilando entre mi rostro y el de Edward.

— ¡Wow, el primero en estar listo! —Mi voz sale estridente con una alegría falsa—. Ven aquí y te ataré la corbata. ¿Qué te gustaría para el desayuno?

Él aún no se mueve.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta al fin con el rostro preocupado.

— ¡Nada! —Edward pasa de hacer el café y le brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Todo está bien. Ahora, ¿musli, tostadas o ambos?

Emmett ignora los intentos de Edward por distraerlo.

—¿Por qué estabas abrazando a Bella? —pregunta en cambio.

—Porque... porque... Bella está un poco molesta por ese examen que tiene que hacer hoy —responde Edward entrecortado—, se siente muy nerviosa.

Asiento como si estuviera de acuerdo, borrando rápidamente mi falsa sonrisa. Poco convencido, Emmett camina lentamente hacia su silla, olvidando sus quejas habituales mientras Edward le llena su tazón con musli.

Mi corazón golpetea como un martillo. Solo oímos la puerta hasta después que él la hubiera abierto por completo y ésta golpeara la esquina del aparador. ¿Emmett vio a Edward besando mi cuello? ¿Notó que mis labios rozaron los suyos?

Emmett empieza a comer su musli sin más comentarios y sé que no ha creído nuestra historia. Sé que siente que algo no está bien. Me siento casi aliviada cuando llegan James y Alice, ruidosos y demandantes, uno protestando por el menú del desayuno, la otra por haber perdido su álbum de estampas. Miro nerviosamente a Emmett, pero él permanece inusualmente silencioso.

Edward está claramente alterado. El color es fuerte en sus mejillas y se está mordiendo el labio. Golpea el jugo de Alice y esparce los cereales sobre la mesa. Sirve café tras café y trata de apurar a todo el mundo a que desayune, incluso cuando aun no son ni las ocho, y sus ojos continúan regresando al rostro de Emmett.

...

Después de dejar los niños en la escuela, me vuelvo hacia él y le digo:

—Emmett no pudo haber visto nada. No hubo tiempo.

—Él solo me vio dándote un abrazo y ahora está preocupado porque estés molesta por algo más serio que un examen. Nunca debí haber salido con esa patética excusa. Pero para esta tarde ya habrá olvidado todo esto o, si no lo hace, se dará cuenta de que estás bien. Todo está bien.

Aún puedo sentir el retorcijón del miedo en mi estómago. Pero sólo asiento con la cabeza y sonrío con tranquilidad.

...

En matemáticas, Jessica masca goma y apoya los pies sobre la silla vacía que tiene enfrente, pasándome notas sobre el modo en que Tyler Crowley me está mirando y especulando sobre lo que le gustaría hacer conmigo.

Pero todo lo que puedo pensar es en que algo tiene que cambiar. Edward y yo tenemos que encontrar una manera de estar juntos sin temor a ser interrumpidos por, al menos, un ratito todos los días. Sé que después de lo que sucedió esta mañana, él no va a volver a tocarme cuando los demás estén en la casa, lo que es, básicamente, cuando nosotros estamos. Y aun no entiendo por qué no puedo quedarme cerca de él, sujetar su mano, descansar mi cabeza contra su brazo mientras estemos en una habitación vacía. Él dice que lo empeora, ¿pero qué podría ser peor que no tocarlo en absoluto?

...

Hoy es mi turno de recoger a Emmett y Alice porque Edward tiene una clase en la tarde. De camino a casa, ellos cargan hacia delante como siempre, dándome un infarto cada vez que cruzan una carretera. Cuando llegamos, les doy unos aperitivos y me pongo a hurgar dentro de sus mochilas buscando notas de profesores y tareas mientras ellos luchan por el control remoto en la sala. Pongo a lavar la ropa, retiro las cosas del desayuno y subo las escaleras a ordenar su habitación.

Cuando regreso a la sala, ya se han aburrido de la televisión, la GameBoy no está funcionando correctamente y los amigos de Emmett del vecindario están todos fuera, en un club de fútbol. Empiezan a discutir, por lo que sugiero un juego de Cluedo **_(1)._** Agotados por la larga semana aceptan, así que dispongo el juego sobre la alfombra de la sala: Emmett se recuesta sobre el estómago, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, su crespos castaños cubriéndole los ojos; Alice se sienta de piernas cruzadas a los pies del sofá, con un enorme agujero nuevo en sus medias rojas escolares que revelan parte de un esparadrapo aún mayor.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —le pregunto señalándolo.

— ¡Me caí! —anuncia, sus ojos iluminados de anticipado deleite mientras empieza su relato del drama—. Fue muy, muy grave. Mi rodilla tenía un gran corte abierto y había sangre por toda mi pierna, ¡y la enfermera dijo que tendría que ir al hospital para recibir puntos de sutura! —Mira a Emmett para asegurarse que tiene un público cautivo—. De todos modos, yo no lloré mucho. Únicamente hasta el final del recreo. La enfermera dijo que yo era realmente valiente.

— ¡Te dieron puntos de sutura! —Me quedo mirándola, horrorizada.

—No, porque después de un rato dejó de salir la sangre, así que la enfermera dijo que ella pensaba que estaría bien. Siguió intentado llamar a mamá, pero le dije y le dije que era el número equivocado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que era el número equivocado?

—Yo le decía que ella tenía que llamarte a ti o a Ed en su lugar, pero ella no me escuchaba, incluso cuando le dije que me sabía los números de memoria. Solo dejó un montón de mensajes en el móvil de mamá y me preguntó si tenía una abuela o abuelo que pudiera ir y recogerme en su lugar.

—Oh, Dios, déjame ver. ¿Aun te duele?

—Solo un poco. No... ¡ay! ¡No quites el esparadrapo, Bella! ¡La enfermera dijo que tenía que dejármelo!

— ¡Okey, okey! —digo rápidamente—. Pero la próxima vez, le dices a la enfermera que tiene que llamarnos a mí o a Ed. Le dices que tiene que hacerlo, Alice, ¿entendido? ¡Tiene que hacerlo! —De repente, me descubro casi gritando.

Alice asiente distraídamente, con la atención puesta en las piezas del juego ahora que su drama ha terminado. Pero Emmett me está mirando solemnemente, sus ojos cafés entornados.

— ¿Por qué la escuela siempre tiene que llamarlos a ti o a Edward?— pregunta él en voz baja—. ¿Ustedes son, en secreto, nuestros verdaderos padres?

El sobresalto corre como agua helada a través de mis venas. Soy incapaz de respirar por un momento.

—No, por supuesto que no, Emmett. Simplemente, somos mucho mayores que tú, eso es todo. ¿Qué... qué rayos te hizo pensar tal cosa?

Emmett continúa concentrado en mí con su penetrante mirada y me encuentro literalmente conteniendo la respiración, esperando su comentario sobre lo que fue testigo esta mañana.

—Porque mamá ya no está aquí nunca más. Ni siquiera los fines de semana. Tiene una nueva familia ahora, en casa de Marco. Vive allí e incluso tiene nuevos hijos.

Lo miro, con la tristeza filtrándose a través de mí.

—No es su nueva familia. —Hago el último intento con desesperación—. Ellos se quedan sólo durante el fin de semana y son hijos de Marco, no de ella. Nosotros somos sus hijos. Ella sólo pasa mucho tiempo allí en estos momentos porque trabaja hasta muy tarde... es peligroso que vuelva a casa sola en medio de la noche.

Mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido. Desearía que Edward estuviera aquí para decir lo correcto, yo no sé cómo explicárselos. No sé cómo explicármelo.

— ¿Entonces, cómo es que ella nunca más está aquí, ni siquiera los fines de semana? —pregunta Emmett, su voz súbitamente tiene un filo de ira—. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos lleva a la escuela o nos recoge para traernos a casa como solía hacer en su día libre?

—Porque... —Mi voz flaquea. Sé que aquí voy a tener que mentir—. Porque ahora también está trabajando los fines de semana y no tomará más días libres durante la semana. Es solo para que pueda ganar más dinero, para comprar cosas bonitas para nosotros.

Emmett me da una larga y dura mirada y, con un sobresalto, veo el adolescente que será en unos pocos años.

—Estás mintiendo —dice en voz baja—, todos ustedes están mintiendo. —Se levanta y corre escaleras arriba.

Me siento allí, paralizada por el miedo, la culpa y el horror. Sé que debería ir tras él, ¿pero qué puedo decirle?

Alice está tirando de mi manga, exigiendo que juegue. Afortunadamente la conversación ha pasado desapercibida para ella, y por eso, recojo las piezas con una mano temblorosa y empiezo a jugar. Conforme el tiempo pasa, la tarde que me desmayé empieza a sentirse como un sueño que lentamente se evapora desde los espirales de mi mente.

...

No trato de tocar a Edward nuevamente. Sigo diciéndome que esto es sólo temporal, solo hasta que las cosas se calmen con Emmett y él empiece a enfocarse en otras cosas y regrese a su descarada personalidad habitual. Eso no le toma mucho tiempo, pero sé que el recuerdo aun está allí, junto con la duda, el dolor y la confusión. Y eso es suficiente para detenerme de acercarme a Edward.

La pesadilla de Navidad comienza: películas navideñas, disfraces que hacer de improviso, una discoteca para los alumnos de sexto año a la cual Edward es el único alumno que no asiste. Entonces, todo el mundo se dispersa y la Navidad está sobre nosotros, la casa decorada con guirnaldas y banderolas que Edward robó de la escuela.

Toma los esfuerzos combinados de los cinco cargar el árbol hogareño desde lo alto de la calle y Alice se mete una aguja de pino en un ojo, y por unos pocos momentos terribles pensamos que tendríamos que llevarla a urgencias, pero Edward, finalmente, consigue sacársela. Emmett y Alice adornan el árbol con decoraciones hechas en casa y en la escuela, e incluso cuando el resultado final fue un gran desastre desproporcionado y brillante, nos anima tremendamente a todos.

Incluso James se digna a unírsenos con los preparativos, aunque se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de probarle a Alice que Santa Claus no es real. Mamá nos da nuestro dinero de Navidad y voy a hacer compras para Alice, mientras Edward se ocupa de Emmett: un sistema que diseñamos un desafortunado año, cuando yo le compré a Emmett un par de guantes para fútbol con una franja rosada a los lados. James solo quiere dinero pero Edward y yo colaboramos para conseguirle el par de zapatillas de diseñador ridículamente caras que ha estado deseando por años.

En vísperas de Navidad, esperamos hasta oírlo roncar suavemente antes de colocar la caja envuelta a los pies de su escalera con las palabras_ "De parte de Santa Claus"_ escritas en buen tamaño.

Mamá hace una aparición tardía la mañana de Navidad, cuando el pavo ya está en el horno. Trae regalos también, principalmente cosas de segunda mano de las que los niños de Marco ya se han cansado: Lego y autos de juguete para Emmett, a pesar que dejó de jugar con ese tipo de cosas hace algún tiempo, y una segunda copia de Bambi para DVD y un Teletubbie andrajoso para Alice que ella mira con una mezcla de confusión y horror. James consigue algunos videojuegos viejos que no funcionan en su consola, pero él estima que puede vender en la escuela. Yo obtengo un vestido varias tallas más grandes que la mía, que luce como si una vez hubiera pertenecido a la ex esposa de Marco, y Edward es el orgulloso nuevo propietario de una enciclopedia, generosamente adornada con dibujos obscenos.

Todos hacemos las apropiadas exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa, y mamá se siente en el sillón, se sirve un gran vaso de vino blanco, enciende un cigarrillo y jala a Alice y a Emmett a su lado, su rostro ya encendido por el alcohol.

De algún modo, sobrevivimos al día. Marco pasa la ocasión con su familia y mamá se desmaya en el sofá justo pasadas las seis. Emmett y Alice son engatusados para irse a la cama temprano, permitiéndoles llevarse sus regalos con ellos y James desaparece escaleras arriba con sus videojuegos para comenzar sus negociaciones.

Edward se ofrece a limpiar la cocina y, para mi vergüenza, lo dejo hacerlo y colapso en la cama, agradecida de que el día haya llegado a su fin.

...

Es casi un alivio cuando la escuela comienza de nuevo. Edward y yo tenemos remordimientos, y mantener entretenidos a Emmett y Alice cada día durante dos semanas ha cobrado su precio. Volvemos a la escuela agotados y admiramos los nuevos iPods, móviles, ropas de diseñador y laptops que nos rodean.

En el almuerzo, Edward pasa caminando junto a mi mesa.

—Encuéntrame en las escaleras —susurra.

Jessica deja escapar un fuerte aullido lobuno mientras él se aleja y yo me giro a tiempo para ver que su rostro se torna carmesí.

...

Aquí arriba, el viento es casi un vendaval, cortándote como si fueran astillas de hielo. No tengo idea de cómo Edward puede soportarlo día tras día. Él se abraza a sí mismo contra el frío, sus dientes castañetean, sus labios están teñidos de azul.

— ¿Dónde está tu abrigo? —le reprocho.

—Lo olvidé en la carrera matutina de costumbre.

— ¡Edward, vas a coger una neumonía y morir! ¿No podrías, al menos, ir a leer a la biblioteca, por el amor de Dios?

—Estoy bien. —Está tan helado que apenas puede hablar, pero en un día como éste, la mitad de la escuela abarrota la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pensé que no te gustaba que yo viniera aquí—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No, no. —Él se muerde los labios intentando contener una sonrisa—. Tengo algo para ti.

Frunzo el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Qué?

Él busca dentro del bolsillo de su blazer y saca una pequeña caja plateada.

—Es un regalo de Navidad retrasado. No fui capaz de conseguirlo hasta ahora, y no quería dártelo en casa porque, tú sabes... —Su voz va menguando torpemente.

Lo tomo suavemente.

—Pero hicimos un pacto hace años —protesto—. La Navidad es para los niños. No íbamos a gastar más dinero del que debíamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Quise romper el pacto este año. —Se ve emocionado, con sus ojos sobre la caja, instándome a abrirla.

—Pero entonces tendrías que habérmelo dicho. ¡Yo no tengo nada para darte a ti!

—No quiero que me des nada. No te lo dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Pero...

Él me toma por los hombros y me da una gentil sacudida, riendo.

— ¡Aargh! ¿Podrías simplemente abrirlo?

Yo sonrío.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero aun objeto esta ruptura del pacto sin mi consentimiento. —Levanto la tapa—. Oh, Dios... Edward...

— ¿Te gusta? —Está prácticamente brincando sobre sus pies, sonriendo con alegría, un destello de triunfo brillando en sus ojos—. Es de plata maciza —me informa con orgullo—. Debería encajarte perfectamente, tomé la medida de la marca en la pulsera de tu reloj.

Continúo con la vista fija en la caja, consciente que no me he movido ni hablado por varios minutos. El brazalete de plata que yace allí contra el terciopelo negro, es la cosa más exquisita que nunca he visto. Compuesta de intrincados lazos y remolinos, brilla mientras captura la luz blanquecina del sol invernal.

— ¿Cómo has pagado esto? —Mi voz es un susurro conmocionado.

— ¿Eso importa?

— ¡Sí!

Él duda por un momento, el resplandor se desvanece y baja la mirada.

—He... he estado ahorrando. Tuve una especie de trabajo.

Levanto la mirada del bello brazalete, incrédula.

— ¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno, no fue un verdadero trabajo. —La luz se ha apagado de sus ojos y ahora suena avergonzado—. Me ofrecí a escribir algunos ensayos para unas pocas personas y se corrió la voz.

— ¿Has hecho las tareas de la gente por dinero?

—Sí, bueno, de las curriculares _**(2)**_ principalmente. —Mira tímidamente hacia abajo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—A partir del último semestre.

— ¿Has estado ahorrando para esto por cuatro meses?

Sus zapatos trazan líneas en el suelo y sus ojos rehúsan encontrarse con los míos.

—Al principio, era solo dinero adicional para, tú sabes, cosas del hogar. Pero luego pensé en Navidad y en que tú no habías recibido un regalo desde... nunca.

Me resulta difícil recuperar el aliento. Es un esfuerzo retomar todo esto.

—Edward, tenemos que regresar esto inmediatamente y hacer que te devuelvan tu dinero.

—No podemos—. Su voz flaquea.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él gira el brazalete. En el interior están las palabras:

_Bella, te amaré por siempre. _

_Edward x._

Me quedo mirando el grabado, paralizada por el estupor, el silencio entre nosotros interrumpido solo por los gritos distantes en el patio de recreo.

Edward dice en voz baja:

—Pensé... no debería ser demasiado holgada, así nadie podría ver el grabado. Y si te preocupa, siempre podrás tenerla escondida en casa, c-como un amuleto de la buena suerte o algo... quiero decir, solo... solo si tú quieres, por supuesto. —Su voz se desvanece en el silencio otra vez.

No puedo moverme.

—Probablemente, esto fue una idea estúpida. —Está hablando demasiado rápido ahora, tropezando con sus propias palabras—. Es... es probable que no lo hubieras elegido para ti; los chicos tienen el peor gusto para ese tipo de cosas. Debí haber esperado y preguntarte. Debí haber dejado que tú eligieras o darte algo más útil como, um, como... como...

Levanto la mirada del brazalete de nuevo. A pesar del frío, las mejillas de Edward se ven calientes de vergüenza, sus ojos irradian decepción.

—Bella, mira, realmente no importa. No tienes que usarlo o algo así. Tú... simplemente puedes tenerlo escondido en casa... por el grabado. —Me da una sonrisa vacilante, desesperado por desentenderse de todo el asunto.

—No, Ed, no. Es... es la cosa más hermosa que tuve nunca. Es el regalo más increíble que nunca me han dado. Y el grabado... voy a usarlo toda mi vida. Simplemente, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto solo por mí. Todo ese trabajo, noche tras noche. Pensé que te estabas volviendo loco por los exámenes o algo así. Pero todo era solo... solo para darme... —No puedo terminar la frase y, sujetando firmemente la caja, me inclino hacia él, mi rostro apretado contra su pecho.

Puedo oírlo soltar el aliento, aliviado.

—Hey, tú sabes, lo políticamente correcto es sonreír y decir gracias.

—Gracias —susurro contra él, pero las palabras no significan nada comparadas con lo que siento.

Él toma la caja y me levanta el brazo. Siento que me rodea y empuja hacia arriba la manga de mi abrigo. Después de unos pocos momentos de torpeza, siento la fría plata contra mi piel.

—Hey, ¿qué tal va? Échale un vistazo —dice con orgullo.

Tomo una profunda inspiración, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. La intrincada plata que rodea mi muñeca emite destellos. Contra mi pulso, descansan las palabras _Te amaré por siempre_. Aunque ya sabía que lo haría.

...

Uso el brazalete todo el tiempo. Solo me lo quito en la seguridad de mi propia habitación, lo hago descansar en la palma de mi mano y miro embelesada el grabado. Por la noche duermo con las cortinas parcialmente abiertas, de modo de que la luz de la luna sea capturada por el metal, haciéndolo resplandecer. En la oscuridad, siento sus relieves con los labios, como si besándolo me llevara más cerca de Edward.

En la tarde del sábado, mamá nos sorprende entrando de golpe en la casa, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello húmedo por la lluvia.

—Oh, están todos aquí. —Suspira, sin hacer ningún intento por ocultar su decepción, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, con un anorak**_ (3)_** de hombre demasiado grande, medias de red y tacones vacilantes. Emmett está practicando ponerse de cabeza en el sofá, Alice está tirada sobre la alfombra mirando desganada la televisión y yo estoy tratando de terminar mi tarea de historia sobre la mesa de café. James ya ha salido con sus compañeros y Edward está en el piso superior, repasando.

— ¡Mami! —Willa se levanta de un salto y corre hacia ella, tendiéndole los brazos para que la abrace.

Mamá le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza sin mirar hacia abajo y Alice se conforma con abrazar sus piernas, en lugar de ello.

— ¡Mamá, mamá, mira lo que puedo hacer! —grita Emmett triunfante, lanzándose en una voltereta aérea y tirando mi pila de libros al suelo.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás en casa de Marco? —le pregunto mordazmente.

—Tenía que irse y rescatar a su ex esposa —responde ella, curvando los labios con disgusto—. Aparentemente, ahora es agorafóbica **_(4)_** o algo así. Es más como una necesidad crónica de llamar la atención, si me lo preguntas.

—Mami, salgamos a algún lado, ¡por favor! —suplica Alice, colgándosele de una pierna.

—Ahora no, pastelito. Está lloviendo y mami está muy cansada.

—Podrías llevarlos al cine —sugiero rápidamente—. Superhéroes **_(5)_ **empieza en quince minutos. Iba a llevarlos yo, pero como no te han visto por cerca de dos semanas…

— ¡Sí, mamá! Superhéroes parece muy buena, ¡te encantará! En mi clase, todos la han visto. —El rostro de Emmett se ilumina.

— ¡Y palomitas! —pide Alice, brincando de arriba abajo—. ¡Amo las palomitas! ¡Y Coca-Cola!

Mamá produce una sonrisa tensa.

—Niños, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y solo quiero quedarme aquí.

— ¡Pero has estado en casa de Marco por dos semanas completas! —grita Emmett de pronto, su rostro se pone morado.

Ella se estremece ligeramente.

—Okey, okey. Está bien. —Me lanza una mirada enfadada—. ¿Te das cuenta que he estado trabajando por las pasadas dos semanas, cierto?

La miro con frialdad.

—Nosotros también.

Ella se gira sobre sus talones y, tras una discusión sobre un paraguas, gritos furiosos sobre un abrigo desaparecido y lamentos de angustia sobre el pie que alguien pisó, la puerta de entrada se cierra. Dejo caer mi cabeza contra el sofá y cierro los ojos. Luego de un momento, los abro de nuevo y sonrío. Se han ido. Todos se han ido. Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Por fin tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

Subo la escalera de puntillas, mi ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Voy a darle una sorpresa. Me acercaré sigilosa por detrás, me deslizaré en su regazo y anunciaré nuestra inesperada ventana de libertad con un largo y profundo beso. Me paro fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio, contengo la respiración y giro suavemente el picaporte.

Poco a poco, empujo la puerta semi abierta. Entonces me detengo. Él no está frente al escritorio con la cabeza inclinada sobre su libro como esperaba. En su lugar, está en la ventana: una mano toqueteando atentamente el móvil roto que aún piensa que puede salvar, la otra intentando quitarse un calcetín mientras se tambalea precariamente sobre un pie. Está medio girado, de espaldas a mí, así que aun no me ha notado tras la puerta y veo con diversión su lucha por quitarse el otro calcetín, los ojos aun fijos en la pantalla rota del teléfono. Entonces, con un suspiro de molestia, lo tira sobre la cama y tirando de su camiseta, se la pasa con rapidez por la cabeza, y su cabello emerge cómicamente despeinado.

Viendo la toalla colgada del respaldo de su silla, me doy cuenta que está a punto de tomar una ducha y empezar a dibujar otra vez, cuando algo me detiene. Me siento súbitamente afectada por lo mucho que ha cambiado su cuerpo. Siempre manteniendo su delgadez, ahora se ha vuelto más musculoso. Una ligera curva en el bíceps, su pecho liso y lampiño, sin los seis cuadraditos exactamente, pero aun así un toque de definición en su estómago.

Acechando por detrás de él, deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo siento tensarse.

—Ella se los ha llevado —susurro en su oído.

Él se gira en mis brazos y, de repente, nos estamos besando fuerte, frenéticamente; nadie nos detiene, no hay límites en nuestro tiempo. Pero en lugar de hacernos languidecer, esto añade un nuevo elemento de emoción y urgencia a la situación.

Las manos de Edward tiemblan mientras acuna mi rostro en ellas. Entre besos, él jadea audiblemente contra mis mejillas y el dolor de la añoranza pulsa a través de todo mi cuerpo. Él besa cada parte de mi rostro, mis orejas, mi cuello. Mis manos recorren hacia arriba y hacia abajo el calor de su pecho desnudo, sus brazos, sus hombros. Quiero sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Quiero respirarlo. Lo deseo tanto que duele.

Él me está besando con tanta fuerza ahora, que no me da tiempo de tomar aliento. Sus manos están en mi cabello, contra mi nuca, bajo mi cuello. Su piel desnuda se eriza bajo mi tacto. Pero todavía hay demasiada ropa, demasiados obstáculos entre nuestros cuerpos. Deslizo mi mano por debajo de la parte superior de sus jeans.

—Espera... —Suspiro.

Su respiración se estremece contra mi oído e intenta besar mi cuello, pero lo empujo suavemente.

—Espera —le digo—. Detente por un segundo, tengo que concentrarme.

Mientras bajo mi cabeza, siento que su cuerpo se tensa de frustración y sorpresa.

Me obligo a centrarme en lo que estoy haciendo, procurando no apresurarme. No quiero hacerlo mal, cometer un error, hacerme parecer una tonta, lastimarlo... Soltar el botón es fácil. Bajar la cremallera no tanto: al primer intento se traba y tengo que volver a subirlo hasta poder deslizarlo completamente hasta abajo. Pero, de repente, Edward me sujeta por las muñecas, retorciendo hacia atrás mis manos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Suena incrédulo, casi enojado.

—Shhh. —Regreso a sus pantalones abiertos.

— ¡Bella, no! —Está jadeando con fuerza, un dejo frenético en su voz.

Sus manos están entre las mías ahora, tratando de subir nuevamente la cremallera, pero sus dedos son torpes, temblando en estado de shock.

Tirando de la cinturilla de sus bóxers, deslizo mis dedos en su interior y siento una oleada de euforia cuando hago contacto. Se siente sorprendentemente caliente y duro. Con un pequeño jadeo, Edward se curva hacia atrás, conteniendo el aliento, tensándose y mirándome con una expresión de completo asombro como si hubiera olvidado quién soy, el color inundando sus mejillas, su respiración rápida y superficial. Luego, con un pequeño quejido, me toma por los hombros y me empuja hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Retrocedo enmudecida mientras él lidia con sus ropas. Está gritando al máximo de su voz, literalmente temblando de rabia.

—¿Qué mierda está mal contigo? ¿Qué demonios estabas tratando de hacer? Sabes que no podemos nunca...

—Lo siento —susurro—. Yo... yo solo... yo solo quería tocar...

— ¡Todo esto se nos está yendo de las manos! —Me está gritando, los tendones sobresalen en su cuello—. No eres más que una enferma, ¿lo sabías? ¡Todo esto es simplemente enfermizo! —Me empuja al pasar a mi lado, con el rostro encarnado y se encierra de un portazo en el cuarto de baño.

Momentos después, oigo correr la ducha.

...

Escaleras abajo, en la sala, me paseo por el piso, respirando fuerte, la ira y la culpabilidad están atravesándome por cantidades iguales. Ira por el modo en que él solo me gritó. Culpa por no haberme detenido la primera vez que me lo pidió.

Aun así, no lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo. Pensé que habíamos decidido no molestarnos por lo que podían pensar los demás. No había intentado embaucarlo en nada. Sólo sentí, de repente, la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo por todas partes, incluso allí... especialmente allí. Pero ahora el miedo jala de mi garganta, mis hombros, mi pecho. Miedo de haber arruinado lo que pensé que teníamos.

El sonido de sus pasos golpeando en la escalera, me hace retroceder hasta el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Pero, desde el pasillo, sólo escucho el tintineo de las llaves, el rechinar de los zapatos, el cierre de una chaqueta. Y luego, la puerta principal se cierra.

Me quedo allí aturdida, horrorizada. Estaba esperando una confrontación de algún tipo, la oportunidad de ofrecerle una explicación al menos. El lugar de eso, él simplemente se fue y me dejó. No voy a aceptar esto, no lo haré. No es como si hubiera hecho algo tan terrible.

Me calzo los zapatos y agarro mi abrigo de la escuela. Ni siquiera me molesto en detenerme a por mis llaves y corro fuera de la casa. Apenas alcanzo a ver su figura, desapareciendo en la húmeda oscuridad al final de la casa. Echo a correr. Cuando el sonido de mis pisadas llega hasta él, se desvía a través del camino, acelerando aun más su paso. Incluso así lo alcanzo, esforzándome por recuperar el aliento, él alza su brazo y aleja de un golpe mi mano extendida.

— ¿Podrías simplemente dejarlo? ¡Solo regresa y déjame en paz!

— ¡¿Por qué?! —grito, jadeando en el aire helado mientras la lluvia lancea mi cabello y mi rostro con afiladas agujas húmedas—. ¿Qué demonios he hecho que sea tan horrible? Fui sigilosa para sorprenderte. Quería decirte que mamá había regresado y la acorralé para que llevara a los niños al cine. Cuando empezamos a besarnos, yo solo quería tocar...

— ¿Te das cuenta qué tan jodidamente estúpido fue eso? ¿Qué tan peligroso? ¡Simplemente no puedes hacer cosas como esas!

—Ed, lo siento. Pensé que, por lo menos, podríamos tocarnos. No significa que quería que fuéramos más lejos.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Bueno, puedes olvidar tu maldito cuento de hadas! ¡Bienvenida al mundo real! —Él se gira brevemente, lo suficiente para que yo vea su rostro teñido por la furia—. Si no lo hubiera detenido, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? No solamente es desagradable, Bella, ¡es jodidamente ilegal!

— ¡Ed, es una locura! Solo porque no podemos tener sexo, no significa que no podamos tocarnos y... —Me acerco a él, pero aparta mi brazo de nuevo.

Abruptamente, gira por el callejón hacia el cementerio, solo para encontrar una reja cerrada con candado al final. Sin tener un lugar a dónde ir, todavía se niega a girarse hacia mí. De pie, en mitad del camino mojado por la lluvia, mi cabello azotando mi rostro, lo veo aferrar la reja de alambre, sacudirla demencialmente, golpearla con ambas manos, patearla salvajemente.

— ¡Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?! —Le grito, mi miedo de repente ha sido reemplazado por ira—. ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser la gran cosa? ¿Cómo podría ser diferente a lo que sucedió esa vez en la cama?

Él gira sobre sí mismo, chocando su espalda con violencia contra la verja.

— ¡Bueno, tal vez eso fue un maldito error también! ¡Pero, al menos... al menos, aquella vez uno de nosotros no estaba medio desnudo! Y yo nunca... nunca tendría que haberlo dejado ir más lejos.

— ¡Yo no lo estaba planeando en este momento! —exclamo, aturdida.

De repente, él hunde la espalda contra la malla, la furia disipándose en la noche, como el blanquecino aliento de nuestras bocas.

— ¡Ya no puedo hacer esto! —dice, su voz ronca y quebrada y, abruptamente, mi rabia es barrida por un frío torrente de miedo—. Es demasiado doloroso, demasiado peligroso. Estoy aterrorizado, estoy simplemente aterrorizado de lo que podríamos terminar haciendo.

Su desesperación es casi tangible, drenando del aire helado que nos rodea hasta la última pizca de esperanza. Me rodeo a mí misma con mis brazos y empiezo a temblar.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Mi voz comienza a elevarse—. Si no podemos tener sexo, ¿prefieres no tener nada en absoluto?

—Eso creo. —Me observa, sus ojos verdes súbitamente endurecidos a la luz artificial—. Enfrentémoslo, todo esto es muy enfermizo. Quizás el resto del mundo tiene razón. Quizás sólo somos una pareja de jodidos adolescentes emocionalmente perturbados que solo...

Se interrumpe, alejándose con un impulso de la verja mientras yo, lentamente, me alejo de él, con el dolor y el temor corriendo a través de mí como hielo líquido.

—Maya, espera. No quise decir eso. —Su expresión cambia abruptamente y se aproxima a mí cautelosamente, con sus brazos extendidos como si yo fuera un animal salvaje dispuesto a huir—. Yo... yo no quise decirlo. Yo... no estoy pensando con claridad. Me dejé llevar. Necesito calmarme. Vayamos a algún lado y hablemos, por favor.

Sacudo la cabeza y me muevo en un amplio arco alrededor de él, de repente me escabullo y me arrojo a través de un hueco en el borde de la cerca. Una vez dentro, giro dentro del viento helado, encaminándome por el camino oscuro y resquebrajado, colmado de las habituales botellas de cerveza, colillas de cigarrillos y jeringas. El resplandor de las farolas me llega desde una gran distancia, el sonido del tráfico se desvanece en un murmullo lejano, el contorno de las lápidas rotas y abandonadas no son más que formas amorfas en la oscuridad.

No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Trato de darle un sentido a lo que acaba de suceder, a procesar las palabras de Edward sin caerme completamente a pedazos. A aceptar, de algún modo, que la magia de esa noche cuando nos besamos y esa tarde en mi habitación son, para él, simplemente un horrible y perverso error que debe ser archivado en el fondo de nuestras mentes hasta que, eventualmente, nos convenzamos de que nunca sucedió.

Necesito absorber los verdaderos sentimientos de Edward hacia esta situación, los sentimientos que ha estado ocultándome desde el comienzo. Y necesito evaluar cómo sobrevivir a esta súbita revelación. ¿Pero, cómo puede algo lastimar tanto? ¿Cómo puede ser que solo unas pocas palabras me den ganas de acurrucarme y morir?

—Vamos, Bella. —Oigo sus pasos resonando en el camino tras de mí, y un grito se empieza a formar en mi garganta.

Tengo que estar sola en este momento, o perderé la razón, lo haré.

— ¡Sabes que no quise decir nada de eso! Sólo estaba avergonzado por lo que yo... yo estuve a punto de... tú sabes. ¡Solo estaba asustado de mis propios sentimientos, de lo que podríamos haber hecho! —Él luce frenético y salvaje—. Por favor, solo regresemos a casa. Los demás estarán de vuelta en un minuto y se van a preocupar.

El hecho que él piense que puede apelar a mi sentido del deber, muestra cuán poco entiende el efecto de sus palabras anteriores, la violencia de las emociones que corren a través de mí.

Intenta sujetar mi brazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —grito, mi voz magnificada por el silencio del cementerio.

Retrocede como si le hubieran disparado, protegiéndose el rostro de la histeria en mi voz.

—Bella, solo trata de calmarte —me pide con voz temblorosa—. Si alguien nos escucha, ellos...

— ¡¿Ellos qué?! —le interrumpo agresiva, girándome para enfrentarlo.

—Ellos van a pensar...

— ¡¿Qué pensarán?!

—Quizás piensen que te estoy atacando.

— ¡Oh, todo es acerca de ti! —le grito, los sollozos amenazan con explotar en mi garganta—. ¡Todo esto siempre ha sido acerca de ti! ¿Qué pensará la gente? ¿Cómo me veré? ¿Cómo podrían juzgarme? Cualquiera fuera el sentimiento que una vez existió entre nosotros, es claro que no significa nada para ti, comparado con tu patético miedo a la mente estrecha de otras personas, a los intolerantes prejuicios parroquiales que una vez despreciaste, ¡pero ahora has adoptado como propios!

— ¡No! —aúlla él, desesperado, lanzándose en pos de mí cuando empiezo a alejarme de nuevo—. No es así... ¡no tiene nada que ver con eso! Bella, por favor, escúchame. ¡No lo entiendes! Solo dije esas cosas porque siento como si estuviera volviéndome loco: verte cada día, pero no ser capaz de... poseerte, tocarte cuando nadie está cerca. Solo quiero tomar tus manos, besarte, abrazarte sin tener que ocultarlo todo el tiempo. ¡Todas esas pequeñas cosas que cualquier otra pareja simplemente da por sentado! Quiero ser libre para hacerlo sin estar aterrado de que alguien nos descubra, nos obligue a separarnos, llame a la policía, se lleve a los niños, destruya todo. No puedo soportarlo, ¿no lo entiendes? Quiero que seas mi novia, quiero que seamos libres...

— ¡Muy bien! —grito con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos—. Si todo es tan enfermo y retorcido, si te está causando tanto sufrimiento, entonces tienes razón, ¡debemos acabar con esto, aquí y ahora! ¡De ese modo, al menos no tendrías andar por allí con una conciencia tan terriblemente culpable, pensando qué desagradables somos por tener estos sentimientos el uno por el otro! —Desesperada ahora por alejarme, echo a correr a tropezones.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —grita tras de mí—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Eso es lo último que quiero!

Intenta sujetarme de nuevo, tratando de obligarme a reducir la velocidad, pero no puedo... voy a desmoronarme, romper en lágrimas y me rehúso a tenerle, a él o a cualquier otra persona, como testigo.

Girándome, estrello las manos contra su pecho y lo empujo lo más fuerte que puedo.

— ¡Solo aléjate de mí! —grito—. ¿Por qué no puedes solo dejarme sola por cinco minutos? ¡Por favor, vete a casa! ¡Tienes razón, nunca debimos empezar esto!¡Así que aléjate de mí! ¡Solo dame algo de tiempo y espacio para pensar!

Sus ojos están desesperados, su expresión demudada.

—¡Pero yo estaba equivocado! ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Todo lo que dije fue una mierda, solo me estaba dejando llevar por la frustración, ¡eso no es lo que quiero!

— ¡Bueno, pero es lo que yo quiero! —chillo—. ¡Dios no quiera que tengas que quedarte conmigo por lástima! Todo lo que has dicho es cierto: somos enfermos, somos retorcidos, estamos trastornados, ¡y tenemos que terminar con esto ahora! ¿Entonces qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete a casa, a tu normal ysocialmente aceptable vida y fingiremos que nunca sucedió nada!

Me he perdido completamente. Siento un martilleo contra mi cráneo y luces rojas zigzaguean en la oscuridad. Pero temo que si no continúo gritándole con furia ciega, voy a colapsar en lágrimas, y no quiero que vea eso: lo último que quiero para él es que sienta lástima por mí, sentir que fingió estar enamorado de mí, darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin él.

Con un gemido desesperado, él se mueve hacia mí, alcanzándome otra vez. Doy un paso atrás.

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Edward! ¡Vete a casa! ¡No me toques o gritaré por ayuda!

Él deja caer sus brazos extendidos y da un paso atrás, derrotado. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios quieres que haga?

Tomo una respiración irregular.

—Solo vete —digo en voz baja.

— ¿Pero no me entiendes? —dice él, con una tranquila desesperación—. Quiero estar contigo, no importa qué. Te amo...

—Pero no lo suficiente.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Su cabello se ondula por el viento, sus ojos azules son luminosos en la oscuridad, la cremallera de su chaqueta negra está rota, revelando debajo su camiseta gris. Sacude su cabeza, sus ojos están escrutando el oscuro cementerio que nos rodea como si estuviera buscando ayuda. Regresa su mirada hacia mí y se le escapa un áspero sollozo.

— ¡Bella, esto no es cierto!

—Acabas de decir que nuestro amor es enfermizo y desagradable, Edward —le recuerdo suavemente.

Se clava las uñas en los costados de su rostro.

— ¡Pero eso no es lo que quería decir! —Su mentón empieza a temblar.

Un agudo dolor crece dentro de mí, llenando mis pulmones, mi garganta, mi cabeza, tan agudo que creo que voy a colapsar.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo has dicho? Eso es lo que querías decir, y ahora yo también quiero decirlo. Tienes razón, Ed. Tú me has hecho ver este sórdido embrollo como lo que es. Solo un terrible error. Los dos simplemente estábamos aburridos, perturbados, solitarios, frustrados, lo que sea. Nunca estuvimos enamorados...

— ¡Pero sí lo estábamos! —Su voz se quiebra.

Aprieta con fuerza los ojos y presiona el puño contra su boca para amortiguar un sollozo.

— ¡Nos amábamos!

Lo miro, insensible.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que ya no?

Él se queda mirándome horrorizado, las lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

Tomo una respiración tranquilizadora, abrazándome a mí misma para contener un ataque de llanto.

—Quiero decir, Edward, ¿cómo es que ya no te amo más?

* * *

**_Adelanto: Capítulo 17._**

**_—Podemos amarnos. —Trago fuerte para calmar la constricción de mi garganta—. No hay leyes ni límites en los sentimientos, Bella. Podemos amarnos tan profundamente como queramos. Nadie, Bella, nadie podrá quitarnos eso, nunca._**

_**(1)** Cluedo (Clue en Estados Unidos, Canadá y Latinoamérica), es un juego de mesa de misterio y asesinato originalmente publicado por Waddington Games (UK) en 1948. El objetivo es descubrir quién asesinó al Dr. Black, con qué arma y en dónde._

_**(2)** Materias optativas que todo estudiante debe seguir para completar la matrícula, pero no se promocionan con un examen final, sino a través de disertaciones, ensayos o monografías._

_**(3)** Es un tipo de chaqueta pesada con capucha, recubierto a menudo de piel natural o de imitación, para una completa protección de bajas temperaturas y del viento._

_**(4)** Trastorno de ansiedad que consiste en el miedo a los lugares donde no se puede recibir ayuda, por temor a sufrir una crisis de pánico.  
_

_**(5)** Es una comedia parodia de la película Spiderman de los creadores de la trilogía Naked Gun, Scary Movie 3 y Scary Movie 4._

Perdón por no haber actualizado hace una eternidad. He estado muy ocupada o muy perezosa. Pero tranquilos, ya voy a regresar con firmeza, entré a estudiar ya, pero ya tengo todo organizado y actualizaré lo más rápido posible.

No me odien por no haber actualizado en mil años, trataré de compensarlo.

Gracias por soportarme y continuar aquí.

**RIP Cory Monteith, las Gleeks, Lea Michele, sus amigo, su familia y el mundo entero te vamos a extrañar, mi amor. Dios, por esta razón es que decidí gastarme todo el día para poder publicar esto hoy, necesitaba distracción porque su muerte de verdad me duele hasta el alma. Mi vida, mi Finn Hudson, sé que seguirás cantando en el cielo.**

_Camila._


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la fabulosa obra de Tabitha Suzuma.

**Advertencia:** La historia trata con el incesto, así que si a usted no le simpatizan estos temas, absténgase de leer.

* * *

_**"El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal." Aristóteles.**_

**Capítulo XVII**

**Edward's POV**

Algo dentro de mí se ha roto. Hay momentos durante el día en los que me detengo y, simplemente, no puedo encontrar la energía para dar otro aliento. Me quedo de pie allí, inmóvil, frente a la cocina o en la clase o escuchando leer a Alice y todo el aire sale de mis pulmones y no puedo reunir la fuerza que necesito para llenarlos de nuevo. Si continúo respirando, entonces tengo que seguir viviendo, y si continúo viviendo, entonces tengo que seguir herido y no puedo, no de esta forma.

Intento dividir el día en secciones, tomar una hora a la vez: pasar el primer periodo, luego el segundo, entonces el descanso, luego el tercero, luego el almuerzo. En casa, las horas se dividen en tareas del hogar, supervisar los deberes del colegio, cena, hora de acostar los niños, revisar todo, cama. Es la única vez que me siento agradecido por la implacable rutina. Me mantiene funcionando de una sección a la siguiente, y cuando empiezo a pensar demasiado y me siento derrumbarme, me las arreglo para animarme diciéndome a mí mismo: Es sólo una sección más y luego, solo una más tras esta. Consigue pasar el día, podrás venirte abajo mañana. Pasa mañana, podrás venirte abajo el día después...

Cuando Bella me dijo que ya no me amaba, no tuve más opción que retirarme, que retractarme. Al principio, me dije que lo había dicho por estar furiosa, una reacción a mis propias palabras estúpidas, mi tonta declaración de que todo había sido un error enfermizo, pero ahora sé que es diferente. Puedo reproducir una y otra vez esa frase en mi cabeza, preguntándome de dónde demonios vino cuando nunca creí eso, ni por un solo momento. Debió ser la ira del momento, mi bochorno y vergüenza; vergüenza por querer más de lo que podría tener, lo que me hizo dejar escapar la cosa más dañina, dolorosa que se me vino a la mente. En lugar de hacerle frente con mi propia miseria y frustración, los volví contra Bella, como si culpándola a ella pudiera absolverme a mí.

Pero ahora, a través de mi propia estupidez y egoísta crueldad, lo he perdido todo, he degradado todo, incluso nuestra amistad. A pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, Bella ha sido muy buena en esto de regresar a la normalidad, fingir que todo está bien, ser amistosa mientras mantiene su distancia. Sin aturdimientos, que podrían alarmar a los demás; de hecho, ella está casi alegre. Tan animosa que, a veces, incluso me pregunto si no estará secretamente aliviada de que todo haya terminado, si realmente creerá que todo fue un error enfermizo, una aberración nacida de la necesidad física. Ella ha dejado de amarme, Bella ha dejado de amarme, y ese sólo pensamiento está carcomiendo mi mente lentamente.

Concentrarme mucho en la escuela se ha convertido en una cosa del pasado, ahora, para mi horror, los profesores se han percatado de mí y todo por las razones equivocadas. Apenas logro resolver media página de trigonometría antes de darme cuenta que he estado sentado inmóvil, mirando al vacío la mayor parte de la hora. Me preguntan si estoy bien, si necesito ir a la enfermería, qué es lo que no entiendo. Sacudo la cabeza y evito mirarlos a los ojos, pero sin el contrapeso de las mejores notas, mi reticencia ya no es aceptable y por eso me llaman al frente, exigiendo respuestas a las preguntas sobre el pizarrón, temerosos de que esté decayendo, de que vaya a decepcionarlos al no obtener una A en sus materias este verano.

Cuando me llaman a la pizarra frente a toda la clase, titubeo ante preguntas fáciles, cometo errores estúpidos y veo el desconcertado horror en los rostros de los profesores mientras regreso a mi pupitre en medio de risas y burlas, demasiado consciente de las risitas de satisfacción porque el _Raro Masen _finalmente ha perdido el rumbo.

En inglés, estamos leyendo _Hamlet_. Lo he leído varias veces, así que ni siquiera necesito fingir estar prestando atención. Además, la señorita Platt y y yo tenemos un acuerdo tácito desde su desafortunada charla de ánimo: ella no se mete conmigo en clase, siempre y cuando yo responda una pregunta voluntariamente de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando nadie más puede dar ni siquiera la respuesta más estúpida. Pero hoy no estoy por la labor: la doble lección se encuentra en su segunda ahora y ya el familiar dolor en mi pecho se ha transformado en un dolor punzante. Dejo caer la pluma y miro por la ventana, observando un trozo de cable de televisión roto que gira y se retuerce en el viento.

—De acuerdo con Freud, la crisis personal que sufre Hamlet despierta en él deseos incestuosos reprimidos. —La señorita Platt ondea el libro en el aire y se pasea desde el frente al fondo de la clase, intentando mantener a todos despiertos. Siento que su mirada se detiene en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y aparto la mía de la ventana—. Lo que nos conduce al _Complejo de Edipo_, un término acuñado por el propio Freud a principios del siglo XX.

— ¿Quiere decir cuando un tipo quiere tener sexo con su madre? —pregunta alguien, la voz enferma de asco.

De repente, la señorita Platt tiene su atención. La clase es un hervidero.

— ¡Pero eso es demente! ¿Por qué un tipo se querría joder a su propia madre?

—Sí, has oído sobre ello en las noticias y esas cosas, supongo. Madres que joden con sus hijos, padres que joden con sus hijas e hijos. Hermanos y hermanas que joden entre ellos...

— ¡El lenguaje, por favor! —protesta la señorita Platt.

—Eso es pura mierda. ¿Quién querría joder, perdón, tener sexo, con sus propios padres?

—Se llama incesto, hombre.

—Eso es cuando un tío viola a su hermana, idiota.

—No, es...

— ¡Okey, okey, no nos salgamos de tema! Ahora recuerden, esto es solo una interpretación y ha sido refutada por muchos críticos. —Cuando se detiene para apoyarse sobre el borde de su escritorio, los ojos de la señorita Platt súbitamente encuentran los míos—. Edward, encantada de tenerte de nuevo con nosotros. ¿Qué opinas de la afirmación de Freud de que el _Complejo de Edipo_ fue el motivo principal para que Hamlet asesinara a su tío?

La miro fijamente. De repente, estoy profundamente asustado. A través del instantáneo silencio, mi rostro es abrasado por una llama invisible. Preso del pánico, al borde de la histeria, me preocupa, con un repulsivo estremecimiento, que quizás no sea coincidencia que la señorita Platt me haya escogido para abrir esta discusión. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me escogió para responder cualquier cosa? ¿Cuándo surgió con anterioridad el tema del incesto? Sus ojos perforan los míos, abriendo hoyos directamente a mi cerebro.

Ella no sonríe.

No, esto es planeado, artificial, premeditado y deliberado. Está esperando mi reacción... De repente, recuerdo de qué forma la encontré frente a la oficina de la enfermera, después de la caída de Bella. Ella debió estar allí, ayudó a trasladarla, le hizo preguntas. Bella se golpeó la cabeza, posiblemente estaba sufriendo una conmoción cerebral. ¿Qué explicación habrá dado por su desmayo? ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre su caída y mi llegada? ¿En su estado de confusión, qué podría haber dicho Bella?

Los ojos de toda la clase están sobre mí. Cada uno se ha girado en su asiento para mirarme con la boca abierta. De algún modo, ellos también parecen estar en esto. Todo es una gigantesca puesta en escena.

— ¿Edward? —La señorita Platt se ha apartado de su escritorio, camina rápidamente hacia mí, pero por alguna razón extraordinaria, no me puedo mover.

El tiempo se ha detenido; el tiempo está corriendo.

Mi pupitre entrechoca contra mí, como si la tierra estuviera siendo sacudida por un terremoto. Mis oídos se llenan de agua y me centro en el zumbido de mi cabeza, el entramado eléctrico de mi mente se rompe y destella con luces. Un extraño sonido llena la habitación.

Todo el mundo está congelado, mirándome, esperando a ver qué sucede a continuación, qué terrible destino me espera. Quizás los de Servicios Sociales ya están en la escuela. El mundo exterior se expande y presiona contra las paredes, intentando capturarme, tratando de comerme vivo. No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que algo como esto esté sucediendo...

—Tienes que venir conmigo, Edward, ¿está bien? —La voz de la señorita Platt es firme, pero no desagradable, tal vez, incluso siente cierto grado de compasión.

Después de todo, soy un enfermo. Tan enfermo como malvado. La misma Bella me dijo lo que era nuestro amor.

Las manos de la señorita Platt rodean mis muñecas.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? ¿No? Okey, solo quédate sentado donde estás. ¿Riley, podrías correr, buscar a la señora Coppe y pedirle que venga de inmediato? El resto de ustedes a la biblioteca, ahora, en silencio, por favor.

El réquiem de sillas chirriando y pies traqueteando me ahoga. Destellos de colores y luces cegadores desdibujan el rostro de la señorita Platt y lo desvanecen ante mí. Está llamando a la enfermera, la otra persona involucrada cuando cuidaron a Bella tras su caída. Bajo mi brazo, mi pupitre sigue repicando. Miro a mi alrededor y todo parece estar sacudiéndose, las paredes de la clase vacía amenazan con desplomarse sobre nosotros como un castillo de naipes.

Mi corazón continúa deteniéndose y arrancando cada pocos segundos, golpeando salvajemente contra la jaula en mi pecho. Cada vez que se detiene, siento este terrible vacío antes que la contracción regrese con un aleteo, seguido de un sonido violento. El oxígeno está siendo drenado del salón: mis frenéticos esfuerzos por respirar y permanecer consciente son en vano, la oscuridad se cierra lentamente. Mi camisa húmeda se pega contra mi espalda, las gotas de sudor corren por mi cuerpo, mi cuello, mi rostro.

— ¡Cariño, está bien, todo está bien! Quédate quieto, no luches, que vas a estar bien. Intenta sentarte un poco más hacia delante. Eso es. Pon tus codos sobre las rodillas e inclínate hacia delante, eso ayudará a tu respiración. No, estás bien donde estás... no te muevas, no trates de levantarte. Espera, espera... todo lo que hago es quitarte la corbata y deshacerte el cuello. ¿Lauren, qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?

—Oh, señorita, ¿él se va a morir? —La voz es aguda por el pánico.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta! Solo estamos esperando que la señora Coppe venga y le eche un vistazo. Edward, ahora escúchame. ¿Eres asmático? ¿Alérgico a algo? Mírame... solo asiente o niega con la cabeza. Oh, Cristo. Lauren, rápido, mira en su mochila, ¿sí? Fíjate si puedes encontrar un inhalador o píldoras o algo. Comprueba su abrigo y los bolsillos de su blazer. Mira en su billetera, ve si puedes encontrar algún tipo de tarjeta médica...

Ella está actuando muy extraño, la señorita Platt, como si aun estuviera fingiendo... fingiendo que no lo sabe. Pero ya no tengo la fuerza como para preocuparme. Solo quiero que esto se detenga. Es demasiado doloroso, estas descargas eléctricas disparándose a través de mi pecho y contra mi corazón, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo convulsionándose fuera de control, balanceando mi silla y sacudiendo mi pupitre, mi cuerpo se está rindiendo a una fuerza superior.

— ¡Señorita, señorita, no puedo encontrar ningún inhalador o nada! Pero él tiene una hermana en Sexto Inferior. ¿Tal vez ella lo sepa?

Lauren está haciendo esos extraños sonidos gimientes, como un perro siendo apaleado. Sin embargo, cuando ella se aleja, los sonidos parecen acercarse. No puede ser la señorita Platt, así que debe haber algún animal acurrucado en el rincón.

—Edward, toma mi mano. Escúchame, amor, escucha. La enfermera estará aquí en cualquier segundo, ¿está bien? La ayuda está en camino.

Solo cuando los sonidos se intensifican, me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, provienen de mi propia boca. Soy repentinamente consciente del sonido de mi voz, rascando el aire como una sierra.

—Lauren, sí, su hermana, buena idea. Ve si puedes encontrarla, ¿quieres?

El tiempo del hipo, llega tarde o temprano, no puedo decir cuál. La enfermera ha llegado. No estoy seguro del porqué. Ahora estoy confundido por todo. Tal vez me equivoqué. Tal vez realmente están tratando de ayudarme. La señora Coppe tiene un estetoscopio en los oídos y está abriendo mi camisa. Forcejeo inmediatamente, pero la señorita Platt sujeta mis brazos y estoy demasiado débil incluso para apartarla.

—Todo está bien, Edward —dice ella, su voz baja y tranquilizadora—. La enfermera solo está tratando de ayudarte. No va a hacerte daño. ¿Está bien?

El ruido aserrado continúa. Echo hacia atrás mi cabeza, mis ojos se revuelven y me muerdo para detenerlo. El dolor en mi pecho es insoportable.

—Edward, ¿podemos sacarte de la silla? —pregunta la enfermera—. ¿Puedes recostarte en el piso, así puedo examinarte mejor?

Me aferro al pupitre. No. No van a mantenerme sujeto.

— ¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? —está preguntando la señorita Platt.

—Es solo un mal ataque de pánico... los ha tenido antes. Está hiperventilando y su pulso está por encima de 200.

Ella me alcanza una bolsa de papel para que respire dentro. Me giro, me doy la vuelta y trato de apartarla, pero no tengo la fuerza. Me he rendido. Ni siquiera intento seguir forcejeando, pero aún así, la enfermera tiene que pedirle a la señorita Platt que sujete la bolsa sobre mi nariz y mi boca.

Veo cómo se infla y después se arruga frente a mí. Se infla y arruga, se infla y arruga, el sonido crujiente del papel llena el aire. Trato desesperadamente de apartarla, se siente como si estuviera sofocándome; no queda más oxígeno en la bolsa, pero tengo un vago recuerdo de haber respirado en una bolsa como ésta antes, y eso ayuda.

—Okey, Edward, ahora solo escúchame. Estás respirando demasiado rápido y tomando demasiado oxígeno, por lo que tu cuerpo reacciona de este modo. Sigue respirando en la bolsa. Eso es, ya lo estás haciendo mucho mejor. Trata de ir respirando más lento. Es solo un ataque de pánico, ¿de acuerdo? Nada más serio que eso. Vas a estar bien.

Respirar dentro de una bolsa dura para siempre, o toma menos de un minuto, un segundo, un milisegundo; toma tan poco tiempo que parece que no sucede en absoluto. Me estoy sujetando a un lado de mi escritorio, con la cabeza descansando sobre mi brazo extendido. Todo está sacudiéndose aún a mi alrededor, el pupitre vibra bajo mi mejilla, pero se está haciendo más fácil respirar, ahora me estoy concentrando en regularizar cuidadosamente mi respiración y la bolsa de papel yace descartada a mi lado. Las descargas eléctricas parecen ser menos frecuentes y estoy comenzando a ver, oír y sentir con más claridad las cosas que me rodean.

La señorita Platt está sentada a mi lado, su mano frotando la espalda de mi camisa húmeda. La enfermera está arrodillada sobre el piso, sus dedos índice y pulgar apretando mi muñeca, el estetoscopio colgando de sus orejas. Me doy cuenta de que su teñido cabello castaño se está volviendo gris en las raíces. Puedo sentir una hoja garabateada por mí bajo mi mejilla. El ruido rasposo ha desaparecido, reemplazado por cortos y agudos sonidos, como hipidos, similares a los que hace Alice tras un largo periodo de llanto. El dolor en mi pecho está menguando. Mi corazón ahora está más estable, un sonido rítmico, doliente.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

La voz familiar me sorprende y forcejeo para sentarme, mi mano sujeta débilmente el borde de mi pupitre para evitarme caer hacia atrás. Las respiraciones irregulares se intensifican y empiezo a temblar de nuevo. Ella está de pie frente a mí, entre la enfermera y la profesora, sus manos ahuecadas sobre la nariz y la boca, sus ojos cafés aterrados. El alivio por verla me recorre e intento alcanzarla frenéticamente, con miedo a que se aleje de repente.

—Hey, Ed, está bien, está bien, todo está bien. —Ella toma mi mano entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —le pregunta a la enfermera, el pánico colándose en su voz.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse, amor, solo un ataque de pánico. Puedes ayudar manteniéndote a ti misma agradable y tranquila. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato con él? —La señora Coppe ajusta el cierre de su maletín y se aparta de la vista, seguida por la señorita Platt.

Enfermera y profesora se desdibujan al otro lado del salón, hablando suave y rápidamente entre ellas. Bella agarra una silla y se sienta frente a mí, con sus rodillas tocando las mías. Ella está pálida, conmocionada, sus ojos, agudos e interrogantes, están hundidos en los míos.

Con los codos sobre los muslos, la miro y esbozo una sonrisa vacilante. Quiero hacer algún tipo de broma, pero es demasiado esfuerzo respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Trato de dejar de temblar por el bien de Bella y presiono mi puño derecho contra mi boca para amortiguar los hipidos. Mi mano izquierda aprieta la suya con toda mi fuerza, temeroso de dejarla ir.

Acariciando mi mejilla húmeda y tomando mi mano derecha en la suya, ella la aparta suavemente de mi boca.

—Oye, tú... —dice ella con la voz llena de preocupación—, ¿qué te provocó todo esto?

Vuelvo a pensar en Hamlet y en mi completa teoría conspirativa y me doy cuenta, con un estremecimiento, cuán ridículo me estuve portando.

—N-nada. —Respiro—. Ser estúpido. —Tengo que concentrarme mucho para conseguir cada palabra entre jadeos, una sílaba a la vez. Siento mi garganta constreñida y sacudo mi cabeza con una sonrisa irónica—. Demasiado estúpido. Lo siento. —Me muerdo el labio con fuerza.

—Deja de disculparte, idiota. —Ella me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me frota el interior de la mano.

Me encuentro a mí mismo involuntariamente aferrado a su manga, temeroso de que ella sea un milagro y se evapore súbitamente ante mis ojos.

Suena la campana, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

Siento que mi pulso empieza a correr de nuevo.

— ¡Bella, n-no te vayas! ¡No te vayas todavía!

—Ed, no tengo intención de irme a ninguna parte.

Es lo más cerca que hemos estado en toda la semana, la primera vez que ella me ha tocado desde aquella terrible noche en el cementerio. Trago fuerte y empiezo a morderme el labio, consciente de las otras dos personas en el salón, aterrorizado de quebrarme.

Bella lo nota.

—Ed, todo está bien. Esto ya ha sucedido antes. Cuando empezaste en Belmont, justo después que papá se fuera, ¿recuerdas? Vas a estar bien.

Pero yo no quiero estar bien, no si eso significa que ella va a soltar mi mano; no si eso significa que nos vamos a convertir en corteses extraños.

Después de un rato, nos vamos a la enfermería. La señora Coppe comprueba mi pulso y presión sanguínea y me alarga un folleto sobre los ataques de pánico y problemas de salud mental. Una vez más, habla de consultar al consejero de la escuela, menciona la presión de los exámenes, el peligro del exceso de trabajo, la importancia de dormir lo suficiente... De alguna forma, me las arreglo para hacer todos los sonidos correctos, asiento y sonrío tan convincente como puedo, todo eso mientras me siento tenso como un resorte a punto de saltar.

Caminamos a casa en silencio. Bella me ofrece su mano pero me rehúso; mis piernas están más estables ahora. Ella me pregunta si hubo algún detonante, pero cuando sacudo la cabeza, ella lo comprende y no insiste.

...

En casa, me siento en el extremo del sofá. Justo en este momento, solos y sininterrupciones, sería el momento perfecto para esa conversación. Esa donde yo me disculpo con ella por lo que dije esa noche, le explico de nuevo la razón de mi loco arrebato, intento averiguar si aún está enfadada conmigo, mientras de algún modo, trato de aclararle que no se trata de coaccionarla para que retome algún tipo de relación anormal. Pero no puedo encontrar las palabras y no confío en mí mismo para decir una sola cosa. Las réplicas del ataque de pánico asociadas con la suave preocupación de Bella me han catapultado, y me siento como si estuviera haciendo equilibrios al borde de un precipicio.

El hecho de traerme un jugo y una manzana pelada y cortada en cuadros, como para Emmett o Alice, amenaza con desmoronarme. Bella me observa desde el umbral cuando enciendo la televisión y la dejo sin sonido, arremango los puños de mi camisa, tiro de un botón flojo. Puedo decir cuán ansiosa está por el modo en que juega con el lóbulo de la oreja, un signo característico que comparte con Alice.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Intento una sonrisa brillante, alegre y el dolor en mi garganta se intensifica.

— ¡Bien! Solo fue un estúpido ataque de pánico.

Quiero hacer algún tipo de broma, pero en cambio siento un repentino temblor en la barbilla. Hago una mueca para disimularlo.

Su sonrisa se desvanece.

—Quizás debería dejarte en paz por un tiempo...

— ¡No! —La palabra suena más alto de lo previsto. El calor me sube al rostro y fuerzo una sonrisa desesperada—. Quiero decir, ahora que tenemos algún tiempo libre, quizás deberíamos... tú sabes... pasar un rato juntos, c-como en los viejos tiempos. A menos, por supuesto, que tengas tareas que hacer o algo así.

Un toque de diversión roza sus labios.

—Sí, seguro. ¡No voy a desperdiciar una tarde libre de la escuela haciendo tareas, Edward Anthony Masen! —Cerrando la puerta tras ella, se acurruca en el sillón—. Así que, ¿qué vamos a ver?

Agarro el control remoto y toqueteo los botones.

—Eh... bien... seguro que hay otra cosa además de _CBeebies **(1)**_. ¿Qué tal esto? —Detengo el zapping cuando encuentro un viejo episodio de _Friends **(2)**_ y miro a Bella para ver si lo aprueba.

Ella me da otra de sus sonrisas tristes.

—Genial.

Las risas enlatadas llenan la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos parece capaz de unírseles. El episodio se prolonga. Soy dolorosamente consciente que los dos estamos solos, juntos y sin tener absolutamente nada que decirnos el uno al otro.

¿Nuestra amistad también se ha destrozado?

Quisiera preguntarle, rogarle que me diga qué está pasando por su cabeza. Quiero intentar explicarle qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza esa noche, por qué reaccioné como un bastardo. Pero ni siquiera puedo girarme a mirarla. Siento sus ojos, llenos de preocupación, sobre mi rostro. Y me estoy hundiendo en las arenas movedizas de la desesperación.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Su voz, suave por la preocupación me hace sobresaltar.

De repente, soy consciente del dolor que siento por morderme el labio, del peso de las lágrimas que se han acumulado lentamente en mis ojos. Con un jadeo de pánico, sacudo rápidamente la cabeza, me paso una mano por el rostro.

Aprieto brevemente mis dedos contra mis ojos y sacudo la cabeza con despreocupación.

—Me he estado sintiendo un poco raro desde antes. —Me esfuerzo por mantener mi voz calmada. Todavía puedo oír su reborde rasposo. Girándome, me obligo a enfrentar su mirada angustiada con una sonrisa desesperada—. Pero estoy bien ahora. No es nada. En serio.

Después de dudar un momento, se levanta y viene a sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sofá, un pie metido bajo su cuerpo, mechones de cabello castaño enmarcando su pálido rostro.

—Vamos, tonto, no puede ser nada, si eso te hace llorar. —Las palabras flotan en el aire, su preocupación expandiéndose en el silencio.

— ¡No estoy... no es...! —respondo con vehemencia, las mejillas ardiendo—. Es solo... yo solo... —Tomo una inspiración profunda, desesperado por aliviar su preocupación, por reponerme.

Lo último que quiero es que ella sepa cuán devastado estoy por haberla perdido, que ella sienta cualquier presión por reasumir una relación que, en su mente, es fundamentalmente errónea.

Ella no se ha movido.

— ¿Tú solo qué? —pregunta con gentileza.

Aclaro mi garganta y elevo mis ojos hacia el cielorraso, forzando una risa corta, dolorosa. Paso rápidamente mi manga por sobre mis ojos mientras, para horror mío, una lágrima corre por mi mejilla.

—¿Quieres tratar de dormir un rato?

La preocupación en su voz me está matando.

—No. No sé. Creo... creo... ¡Oh, qué carajo...! —Otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla y la enjugo furioso—. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué es esto?

—Ed, cuéntamelo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió en la escuela? —Sonando sobrecogida, se inclina hacia mí, estirando la mano para tocarme.

Inmediatamente, alzo mi brazo para evitarla.

— ¡Solo dame un minuto!

No puedo detenerlo, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Mi pecho se estremece con sollozos reprimidos. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos e intento controlar mi respiración.

— ¡Ed, todo va a estar bien. Por favor, no... —Su voz es suave, implorante.

El aire se desborda de mis pulmones.

—Maldita sea, lo intento, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo... simplemente no soy capaz de...

Ahora estoy fuera de control y eso me aterroriza. No quiero que Bella presencie esto. Pero tampoco quiero que se vaya. Necesito salir de este sofá, de esta casa, pero mis piernas no me obedecen. Estoy atrapado. Puedo sentir que el pánico ciego desciende de nuevo.

—Hey, hey, hey. —Bella sujeta firmemente mi mano con una de las suyas y acaricia mi mejilla con la otra—. Shhh. Está bien, está bien. Es solo una acumulación de estrés, Ed, eso es todo. Mírame. Mírame. ¿Fue la discusión? ¿Fue eso? ¿Podemos hablar un poquito de eso?

Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir luchando. Siento que mi pecho se encoje, me inclino lentamente hacia ella hasta que un lado de mi rostro descansa contra el de ella, mi mano cubriendo mi rostro. Ella me acaricia el cabello y, alcanzando mi otra mano, empieza a besarme los dedos.

—En... en el cementerio. —Me ahogo, cerrando mis ojos—. Por favor, solo dime la verdad. Lo que dijiste, era... ¿era cierto? —Respiro profundamente, las lágrimas calientes se escapan por debajo de mis pestañas.

—Dios, Ed, no —jadea ella—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo estaba enojada y molesta!

Oleadas de alivio corren a través de mí, tan fuerte que casi lastima.

—Bella, Jesús, pensé que todo había terminado. Pensé que había arruinado todo. —Me enderezo, respirando con dificultad, frotándome el rostro con fuerza—. ¡Lo siento mucho! Todas esas horribles cosas que dije. Estaba completamente asustado. Pensé que querías... pensé que querías irte.

—Yo solo quería tocarte —dice ella en voz baja—. Sé que no podemos seguir el camino completo. Sé que es ilegal. Sé que se llevarían a los niños, si alguien se entera. Pero pensé que aún podríamos tocarnos, aún podíamos amarnos en otras formas.

Tomo una inspiración frenética.

—Lo sé. Yo también. ¡Yo también! Pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos. No nos podemos dejar llevar. No podemos... no podemos arriesgarnos... los niños...

Veo la tristeza en sus ojos. Me hace tener ganas de gritar. Es tan injusto, tan terriblemente injusto.

—Tal vez algún día, ¿eh? —dice Bella en voz baja, con una sonrisa—. Un día, cuando hayamos crecido, podemos huir. Empezar de nuevo. Como una pareja de verdad. No más hermano y hermana. Libres de estos feísimos lazos.

Asiento, tratando desesperadamente de compartir en algo sus esperanzas para el futuro.

—Quizás. Sí.

Ella me da una sonrisa cansada y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, descansando su mejilla contra mis hombros.

—Y, hasta entonces, aún podemos estar juntos. Podemos abrazarnos y tocarnos y besarnos y estar juntos de cualquier otro modo.

Asiento y sonrío a través de las lágrimas, repentinamente consciente de lo mucho que tenemos.

—Lo bueno es que tenemos la cosa más importante de todas —susurro.

Una esquina de su boca se curva.

— ¿Qué es, entonces?

Sin dejar de sonreír, parpadeo con rapidez.

—Podemos amarnos. —Trago fuerte para calmar la constricción de mi garganta—. No hay leyes ni límites en los sentimientos, Bella. Podemos amarnos tan profundamente como queramos. Nadie, Bella, nadie podrá quitarnos eso, nunca.

* * *

_**Adelanto: Capítulo 18.**_

_**—Lo haré todo —susurra en mi cabello—. Te doy mi palabra. Haré todo lo que pueda, Bella. Encontraremos la forma de estar juntos. Lo voy a averiguar, lo haré. ¿De acuerdo?**_

_**(1)** Programa infantil de la cadena BBC._

_**(2)** Serie de televisión estadounidense, creada por la cadena NBC (1994-2004). Trata sobre la vida de un grupo de amigos que residen en Manhattan, Nueva York. _

Hola, hola.

Les dije que iba a regresar y así lo hice, estoy actualizando más seguido de nuevo.

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews, buenos deseos, expresiones de odio hacia la horrible mamá de estos chicos, etc :)

NO abandonaré esta historia hasta que la acabe, NUNCA. Además, sinceramente, sería mucha irresponsabilidad y una absoluta y asquerosa pereza de mi parte si no la terminara.

¡Hasta luego!

_Camila._


End file.
